NCIS: Revenge of Ari (OLD)
by Michael Tod The 7th Writer
Summary: A furious terrorist, searching for vengeance, is terrorizing the U.S navy and it has to stop. Gibbs is the target and he must to protect the ones he loves in order to protect himself. But, the question is... Can he?
1. No Need For Speed

This is my first fanfic about NCIS so enjoy… I do not own NCIS or any of the characters in it. This is partially based on NCIS episodes and partially my own imagination.

* * *

NCIS: Revenge of Ari

Chapter 1: No need for speed…

It looked like he was driving a Formula 1. Actually, he was driving a normal car. But, the speed…

"No need for speed, boss…", said Tony, using his charm.

"Shut up", said Gibbs.

When they passed David and Ellie were walking by the road.

"It's getting dark, Dave", said Ellie. "Come on, let's go home"

"Okay", said David and they turned around.

They walked back for twenty minutes and somewhere near their home, on the beginning of a forest they saw a human leg, but not just any human leg. When they saw the body, they saw a dead solider, or they thought it is a solider…

"HELP!", Ellie yelled. "HELP!"

_At the NCIS building…_

It was raining in Washington D.C today. Over desks flied a folder filled with papers. It fell to Tony Dinozzo's desk.

"What, boss?", asked Tony, tired.

"This is the first time Gibbs ever invited someone to dine with him", said Kate, coming to her desk.

"Oh! Well, who is that?", asked Tony, happy that Kate's here. When she's here, it's a lot better. His day gets just better. He enjoys teasing her. And she enjoys teasing him. If there is one thing that makes them great friends it's that the both of them love teasing each other and they quite enjoy the both directions of teasing; that completes them.

"Me", said Kate and sat down by her desk.

"Gibbs said that I am the best special agent, so he took me to dinner", said Tony, teasing Kate.

"I never said that", said Gibbs and everybody burst out in laughing, and even him a bit. He didn't smile much. It was kind of creepy. "I said just the opposite of that and I took you to dinner because you were begging me too"

"Hey, that's not nice!", said Tony.

"Get back to work, Dinozzo", said Gibbs and turned to his computer and took his coffee.

"Special delivery from… Starbucks…", said McGee, carrying flowers into the office and giving them to Gibbs. "I met them on the way"

"Roses and lilies. My favorite!", said Gibbs. Everybody was staring at him. "What!?"

"So, what happened?", asked Kate.

"A man Elliot Burton was killed somewhere near _here_", said Gibbs putting down the flowers and showing the place on the Washington map.

"Okay, Kate, Tony, you go in Tony's car. McGee… You'll come with me", said Gibbs and turned around.

McGee swallowed.

"Good luck", Tony said, with a big smile on his face. McGee went to Gibbs, sad.

"I don't know what's worse: driving with Gibbs or driving with you", said Kate.

"Slow down, Caitlyn", said Tony and smiled again (as always). "I'll be driving nicely now"

"Last time you said that, my car hit a tree and a tree fell on it. If we didn't come out back then, we wouldn't be standing here and talking about it now!", said Kate.

"Okay, you drive!", said Tony, angrily. "But, I set the GPS"

"Oh, no!", said Kate.

"Sorry, I set the Gibbs Prank System", said Tony. "You can set the GPS"

"Thank you so much!", said Kate and they went to the elevator.

* * *

**That's it for today. I promise you, next chapter is coming really soon.**

**So, please comment!**


	2. The Fast and the Gibbs

**NCIS: The Revenge of Ari: Starring: Gibbs, Kate, Tony, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky. :P I told you it's coming soon. See ya on the end of the page!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fast and the Gibbs- A Race with Gibbs

_Flashback:_

"_Thank you so much!", said Kate and they went to the elevator._

"Come on!", said Gibbs entering his car. "What are you scared of?"

"Nothing", said McGee and entered Gibbs' car. "Just… Drive slower"

"No can do!", said Gibbs and started his car.

McGee swallowed. Gibbs started driving again like a Formula 1 driver. Once a peaceful road in Washington D.C, now a road to hell.

"Boss…", said McGee.

"Yes, Probie?", asked Gibbs.

"Slow down…"

"Nope!"

Behind them, Tony was driving.

"SLOW DOWN, YOU IDIOT!", yelled Kate.

"I'm not an idiot…", said Tony.

"No, you're not", said Kate. "Your brain is just slower than an idiot"

"Fair enough", said Tony and started driving fast as Gibbs. He was now window to window with Gibbs- car to car.

"Yo, boss!", said Tony. "Want a race?"

"You can bet on it", said Gibbs.

"No, no, no!", said McGee. In one moment, they were on a red light. In the second… McGee was throwing up in the speed fast as speed in which Han Solo was driving the Millennium Falcon. There were curses heard and Tony was just laughing, trying to get closer to Gibbs.

"Boss!", yelled McGee, while the car stunk like barf.

"YES!?", yelled Gibbs.

"I hear something ripping!", yelled McGee.

"WHAT!?", yelled Gibbs. They stopped rashly on the grass. Gibbs and McGee came out of the car and McGee falls on the grass. Gibbs saw a beginning of a forest. He saw a dead body there and a crime scene ribbon. He then looked to the car and saw his flat tire.

"Dinozzo…", said Gibbs angry. He was getting angrier and angrier and angrier and angrier and angrier and popped like a balloon.

"DINOZZO!", he yelled. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Tony was driving his new metallic BMW, because Gibbs got it to Tony for 'job well done'. Tony blamed Kate that she hit her car into a tree, when actually, Tony smashed the car. He said to Gibbs that 'he tried to stop her, but she was drunk' and that 'it wasn't for him, she would be dead by today'.

Gibbs at first didn't believe Tony, but he got Kate drunk, somehow and Gibbs bought him a car. Tony wanted a Mustang, but Gibbs bought him a new car.

So, Tony was driving it and he heard Gibbs screaming 'DINOZZO!'. He smashed the car against a tree and fell out of the car. Kate quickly escaped from the car. The tree leaned to smash the car but then stopped.

"Oh, so now I realize who smashed Kate's new SUV", said Gibbs.

"Sorry?", said Tony, trying to break the tension. "What? I'm just trying to break the tension…"

"Oh, I will break your neck, you little bastard!", yelled Gibbs.

"Okay, we came to the crime scene!", said Kate. "We should all be together now!"

"Well, Tony will be apart", said Gibbs. "No Mustang for you. And Kate gets a Mustang"

"NO!", yelled Tony and fell on his knees. "I BEG YOU! Don't give it to Kate!"

"Kate I will buy you a brand…", said Gibbs.

"No…", squealed Tony.

"..new", continued Gibbs almost laughing.

Tony dropped a single tear, just like Denzel Washington in that movie… You know.

"..Mustang", said Gibbs finally and burst out in laughing. Tony imagined Gibbs like Maleficent in 'Sleeping Beauty' from Disney. He imagined a big evil laughter from a witch, not Gibbs.

"NOOO!", yelled Tony.

"I don't even want a Mustang", whispered Kate to Gibbs.

"Shut up, I'm torturing him", whispered Gibbs laughing.

"Okay", said Kate. "I agree with you"

"Get up, Dinozzo", said Gibbs. "Lots to be done"

"Yes, boss", said Tony and stood up. He frowned at Kate. She laughed.

"What about Probie?", asked Kate. Nobody listened to her. She shrugged and turned to the crime scene. McGee was barfing on the grass.

"Anybody?", he squealed, weak. "Guys… Seriously… Kate… Anybody… Please…"

_At the crime scene…_

Tony was pretty serious now. When Kate said something, he bumped her.

"How did he die?", asked Kate.

"Well, that's on you, isn't it, Mustang?", said Tony.

"Shut up, Hulk Smash", said Kate.

"What's a Hulk?", asked Gibbs.

"Well it's a big green… Actually… I'm not in the mood right now", said Tony and turned to the crime scene. They started taking photos of dead Elliot Burton. Ducky suddenly appeared.

"It looks like he's been stabbed in his right and left leg twice", said Ducky. "And then into the stomach three times. I don't know who this freak is, but obviously he left his weapon in the arm of the victim. He's been stabbed in the arm too"

"Maybe a hate crime?", said Kate.

"Maybe", said Ducky and picked up a kitchen knife from Elliot's hand.

"Elliot was born in Massasaga, Canada, lived in Winnipeg till his age of 18 and then moved to Washington D.C and joined the U.S. Navy according to this documents", said Kate.

"Gibbs gave those documents to me", said Tony. "But, whatever… You know… You're the teacher's pet now…"

"Shut up, troublemaker", said Kate.

_At the lab…_

Abby was looking at some blood samples and sat by her computer.

"Let's play Minesweeper", said Abby. She opened the first field and it turned out to be a bomb. "Makes me laugh every time"

Then, suddenly, she heard something. It sounded like this: _WHAT'S THE SAFE WORD!? Lemonade? NO… NO… Ah…._

"What the…?", said Abby and then remembered. She took her phone and answered.

"Yes, McGee?", asked Abby trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?", asked McGee.

"Oh, nothing", said Abby. "What is it?"

"We need some analysis. Please. I'm sending you the pictures"

"Okay"

She put down the phone. _WHAT'S THE SAFE WORD!?_

"Yes?", Abby answered.

"Can you pick me up?", asked McGee.

"Why?", asked Abby.

"Because if Gibbs drives me, then I'll lose weight"

"Okay", said Abby. "See ya there in… About an hour or two"

"Okay", said McGee.

"Bye!", said Abby and hung up.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review. What's your favorite part? Mine is "WHAT'S THE SAFE WORD!?"**


	3. Don't mess with Kate

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari- Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P MEET ME ON THE END OF THE PAGE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT. ALL RIGHTS GO TO CBS AND DONALD P. BELLISARIO!**

**WARNING: LOTS OF JOKES THAT ARE NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN! YOU WERE WARNED, CHILDREN WHO READ T-MARKED FANFICS...**

* * *

Chapter 3: Don't mess with Kate

Tony, Kate, Gibbs, McGee and Ducky came back to the NCIS building. When they came into the office they saw a blonde girl standing there with tall dark-haired man.

"We are Ellie Bishop and David Watson", said the blonde girl.

"Well, hello", said Tony. It didn't matter to Tony that she had a boyfriend. All that mattered to him was _the girl._

"Shut up, Flat Tire", said Gibbs and destroyed Tony's ego permanently. "Oh, you're here for the case. Tell me everything"

Gibbs sat down.

"You three… Down! Gym!", he said. "I'll join you later"

"Me?", asked Ducky.

"No, not you", said Gibbs. "You're out of shape for a really, really, really, really, really, really long time"

"Okay, just don't exaggerate", said Ducky, somewhat offended.

_At the Gym…_

Tony, Kate and McGee changed and went down to the gym.

"I'm going to prepare", said Kate and started doing some exercises. McGee swallowed.

"Ooh… She's a tough one", whispered Tony to McGee's ear.

"Wow, she's pretty flexible", said McGee looking at Kate, but Tony wasn't even looking at her.

"Just don't let her catch you looking at her, Probie", said Tony putting on his boxing gloves. McGee was acting like he didn't hear a thing. Then he saw Kate's eyes, fixed at his.

"I… I think she saw me", said McGee and turned to Tony. Tony lift his head to McGee.

"She gave me that look", McGee said a little scared.

"What look?", asked Tony, now looking at Kate.

"That look she's always giving to you", said McGee.

Kate sees them and starts smiling, taking off her gloves after punching a punching-bag.

"Yep, she saw you. You better wear a testicle protector", said Tony and turned around.

McGee swallowed.

Gibbs suddenly came in.

"McGee, Todd!", said Gibbs. "Now!"

"Yes, boss", said McGee and walked, sadly and scared to Kate.

"You, Dinozzo! With me!", said Gibbs. "Okay, you and me in the ring today"

"Are you sure? Because I took some classes"

"Of what?", asked Gibbs.

"Boxing", said Tony.

Gibbs laughed and threw Tony's glove on the desk. He just couldn't stop laughing. Then he said:

"Pathetic"

"What?", asked Tony and swallowed.

"Okay, McGee, we're graveling today.", said Kate. For the 1.000.005th time in his life, McGee swallowed (and yes he counted).

"You wanna gravel?", he asked, scared.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?", said Kate, hitting a punching bag.

"No, just… I did some wrestling in high school", said McGee, feeling egoistic.

"Did ya now?", Kate laughed and threw her glove on the floor. McGee swallowed for the 1.000.006th time in his life now.

Remember that scene from "Batman: Knightfall" comics? Bane – "I will break you!". That's what was going to happen to both McGee and Tony.

McGee looked at Kate, petrified. In one moment he was standing on the floor and in the other he was _kissing_ the floor, if you know what I mean. Then again loving his feet, next moment- kissing the floor. Then again- on the floor kissing it, now with a tongue. Then again and again and again. AND AGAIN!

_TONY AND GIBBS._

They were ready, on positions. In the blue corner there is ANTHONY DINOZZO, our charmer and farmer and dear Italian playboy. In the red corner, it's Leroy Jethro Gibbs, our beautiful (okay we can skip that part) speed racer and a coffee addict. Does he ever sleep, Joe? Who am I talking to?

Bane was whispering sexy, hot stuff into Tony's ear, until now- "I will break you". He was whispering: "Ellie… Bishop… Naked… Imagine her"

Don't worry… He won't be broken. At least his heart will- SPOILER ALERT! Tony was just imagining Bane. And-he always imagines a comic book character before he goes to sleep. I don't know why.

Tony was like dancing with Bane close to him in his imagination repeating: 'I will break you.'

"Woohoo! Come on, get me!", said Tony. Gibbs started hitting Tony, but Tony returned to Gibbs.

"Not bad, Dinozzo…", said Gibbs.

"Thanks", said Tony. "You learned how to box in the marines?"

"No", said Gibbs. "Court doesn't teach boxing"

"That's your loss", said Tony. Gibbs laughed and then hit Tony in his… Testicles and then in the stomach and Tony fell on the floor of the ring.

"They teach fighting", said Gibbs with his fist pointed at Tony. Gibbs' phone rings. He opens his glove with his teeth and slaps Tony on his cheek. Gibbs goes from the ring and Tony laughs.

Kate put McGee on the floor, again she put his arms behind his back and held them tight. Tony came. He crouched. This was the first time Tony felt sympathy and regret for McGee, a.k.a Probie.

"Did I mention that I was handpicked to protect the president?", asked Kate holding McGee's arms tight.

"Five times", said McGee, on the floor, in pains.

"Are you going to take that abuse, McGee?", asked Tony, still crouched, now feeling nothing for our dear Probie.

"No", said McGee in pains. He suddenly turned around and put Kate on the floor. He was now on top of her.

"That's what I like McGee", she said. "Why were you holding down?"

"I would like to be on top of you", said Tony.

"Shut up, Flat Tire!", said Kate and laughed, catching her breath.

"I mean… I never wrestled…", started McGee, but Kate interrupted him.

"..a girl?", asked Kate. "Tony, do I look like a girl to you?"

McGee stood up.

"All I see are two NCIS special agents", said Tony.

"Me too", said Kate, still catching her breath. Now, let's stop for a minute. Slow down. She was so hot (or sexy) to Tony right now, but he still couldn't find a reason. They were good friends, but he wasn't really into her. She wasn't his type of girls. And he was really close to hating her. She gets the Mustang! He killed McGee in his imagination, because he hated his position on Kate right now.

Now, let's continue. Where were we at? Ah, yes. Kate kicked McGee with her feet, together in his testicles and McGee went backwards.

"Oooh", said Tony suddenly.

"Training over!", said Gibbs, while McGee was falling, finally broken like Batman's back.

_At the lockers…_

They all came to the lockers and went to shower- male and female- separated. Tony hated that rule, but he kind of accepted it. In the showers, a man slapped Tony on his butt.

"WHY!?", said Tony and left to change. Everybody was laughing at him. Then the same happened to McGee.

"Nice butt, Probie", said that same man. "Very firm and tight"

McGee went out, angry. He joined Tony in their anger.

"I wouldn't mind it from a woman, you know?", said Tony.

"Me neither", said McGee.

"What?", asked Tony and touched McGee's shoulder. "I thought you were… You were… Timmy… I thought you were gay"

"What? Me? NO!", said McGee and turned to another side. Tony burst out in laughing.

"I'm just kidding, man", said Tony to McGee.

"Well after being beaten up by a woman in the testicles and butt-slapped by a man, I think I don't need your burns anymore"

"Sorry, man", said Tony and turned. "But, when you need me, call me"

"Okay, I will", said McGee politely and went out of the locker room with Tony.

Tony later asked Kate for some hot stuff (baby tonight, as he said) from her locker room and showers. She didn't want to say anything. Her boyfriend Dwayne called her later and nobody else mattered, not even Tony. That really pissed Tony off-_ invisibility_.

* * *

Okay how did you like it? I know, the jokes were the top, but still this is rated T. But, I'm really sorry for the gay joke. I mean, it just popped out to my mind and I said: "Well, why not?", and I put it there. Next chapter coming soon!


	4. McGeek vs The World

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P Long time no see, huh?**

* * *

Chapter 4: McGee vs. the world.

_*Flashback*:_

"_Nice butt, Probie. Very firm and tight"_

"_You know, I wouldn't mind it from a woman, you know"_

"_Me neither"_

"_Timmy, I thought you were gay…"_

_At the NCIS office…_

"So, you're saying agent, special agent Roberts spanked you butties while showering?", asked Gibbs, not believing what Tony is saying. "And you want me to actually _believe_ in that!? God I need some coffee!"

"But, it's true", said Tony. "McGee can confirm it"

"I don't… I don't want to talk about it", said McGee, shy and pulled his head down. Then Tony grabbed his cheeks, squeezed them and said:

"See, see? Look at that face… That innocent little face, experienced spanking on his buttie! Aren't you gonna do anything?"

"I… I really don't need…", started McGee, but Tony put his hand over McGee's mouth.

"No, I won't", said Gibbs, turning around to go out to get a coffee cup.

"Believe me!", said Tony, now already begging Gibbs on his knees (literately). "We need shower cabins! We need at least walls to separate us while showering. And I beg you, put male and female shower room together! I won't have sex with them! I won't rape them! I'll just peak at them! Please! One little favor!"

"No!", said Gibbs. "And that's the problem, Dinozzo! You will look at them, creepy! When you were showering with them in the same room, spank was also reported and somebody '_near_' them- too near them, if you know what I mean"

"What? Who?", asked Tony standing up.

"Sasha Tent- she enjoyed it. Now let's go to Alexandra Tate- she enjoyed it too, then to Vivian Blackadder- she had many problems with that, Clara Alexander, Abby and Kate.

"Todd", said Tony with hate in his voice and his fist raised. "I knew she will somehow stop me from getting what I want. Come on, you got to forgive me on that Gibbs. I was young"

"That was less than two years ago!", said Gibbs.

"Well, I still was young"

"You were two years younger than now! TWO!"

"Okay", said Tony and left. Gibbs now peacefully went to Starbucks. He returned half an hour later.

"What took you so long?", asked Tony, bored when he came back. "It's just one cup of coffee"

"Nope", said Gibbs and drank this cup of coffee. "This was 33rd in Starbucks. The first ten were free. Then the twenty others… I had to pay 30 dollars for them"

"30 BUCKS!?", asked Tony, frightened. "You monster! I WOULDN'T SPEND MONEY ON THAT!"

"Yes, you would spend it on condoms, to put them over those dusty ones, from 1985", said Gibbs. Then they all burst out in laughing. Then suddenly Tony stops.

"Ha, ha, ha… No. It's not that funny!", said Tony after laughing. "Come on, boss! Boss! Boss? Boss, are you alright?"

_At the lab…_

Abby was doing some analysis and then suddenly McGee appeared.

"McGee! You scared the c…", started Abby and then tried to correct herself. "sh… Okay, sorry, hell out of me! What are you doing here?"

"Do you think I'm gay?", asked McGee.

"What the…!? No, of course not!", said Abby, terrified by the idea. "You're not, aren't you?"

"No, of course not!", said McGee. "It's just… Tony thought I was gay. And he even called me Timmy"

"Oh, don't bother what he says. He says many stupid stuff", said Abby calming him down. "You're not planning to, right?"

"No, I'm not planning to become one", said McGee. "Well, thanks anyways… You really helped me today. I'm going to Kate now… Or Ducky…"

"Okay. Just keep on being a straight guy", said Abby happily and she continued her analysis, just a little disturbed by the question.

"Okay", said McGee and left to Ducky.

"He's not gay, isn't he?", she asked herself and McGee heard her but didn't admit it.

_At the Pathology…_

On a cold table or a metal bed, dead Elliot Burton was lying naked, completely naked. Then, McGee came in.

"Ducky, do you think I'm gay?", asked McGee and Ducky left his tools on his desk.

"Define… Gay", said Ducky.

"Well, respects women, but loves men, kisses them and has sexual relations with them"

"Ah, yes! I thought you'd never ask", McGee looked at him very strange. "Yes, I studied psychology at the University of Edinburgh. Gay is, by definition a man sexually attracted to other men surrounding him. And you… What do I think? Well, look at this body. Do you feel sexually attracted to this body?"

Gerald was passing by and suddenly heard that.

"Oh, God, what are they doing?", he asked.

Then, back in the lab, McGee answered.

"No, it's dead"

"And if he was alive?"

"I don't know"

"What do you think about his pelvis?"

"I… No. I can't do this. It's yuck!"

"Glad for that answer. See you! Wait!"

"What?", asked McGee scared.

"What do you think about this", Ducky pulls out a little bag out of one wound.

"What's that?"

"Probably cocaine", said Ducky. "Someone must've hid it in the wound"

"Wow! That would really hurt"

"Get these to Abby to analyze them"

"These?"

"There are plenty in those wounds. Now I get why he stabbed him so many times"

Ducky pulled out many more baggies of cocaine and gave it to McGee.

"How don't you know that _he_ is not a _she_?", asked McGee, holding the baggies.

"That's the problem", said Ducky. "I don't. It's on you to discover that"

"Yes, sir"

McGee left the baggies at Abby and she was excited that she could do something else while the other analyzes where getting finished, or in progress.

McGee finally went to Kate.

"Kate, do you think I'm gay?", asked McGee Kate.

"No, of course not", she said, while Tony laughed, because he thought she was wrong, but Kate dead-glared him. "And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you respect women and you deserve a good girl that loves you", said Kate, but Tony was even more laughing now. She dead-glared him again and said:

"Go, McGee, we'll handle this"

"You're talking like my mum"

"I know, right? Now, BEAT IT!"

"Okay", said McGee and left.

"Tony, why are you doing this?", asked Kate.

"Because it's fun!", said Tony.

"Well it's not fun to some people, like poor McGee _and_ me"

"Our dear little McGeek", Tony said and continued laughing. Kate dead-glared him again. She looked sexy to him again. He imagined her naked in roses and lilies and then BAM!

"Get back to reality, Dinozzo", said Gibbs and Gibbs-slapped him.

"Yes, boss", said Tony.

"You hate her as long as she gets the Mustang", he whispered quietly for himself. "I've got to get that Mustang"

"You better be talking about a car, Flat Tire", said Gibbs, passing by.

"Yes and no"

* * *

**Okay, so I promise you the next chapter has LESS sexual jokes. How did you like it?**


	5. They are so done

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari. Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P So... See you down on the end of the page! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT!**

Chapter 5: They are done.

_*Flashback*:_

"_You better be talking about a car, Flat Tire"_

"_Yes, sir"_

"Duck, you're going with us", said Gibbs and pulled Ducky out of the lab.

"Why?", asked Ducky. "I just found out how that sick man smuggled drugs trough this man"

"That's why we need you", said Gibbs. "Another murder, exactly the same and we need you"

"Where is it actually?", asked Ducky.

"You don't need to care for that", said Gibbs.

Mr. Flat Tire and Mr. Coffee didn't race again. Kate had a brand new SUV.

"Well, where's your Mustang, little miss Sunshine?", asked Tony, angry, on the seat next to the drivers.

"Nowhere", said Kate. "You better wear a belt, Tony. We don't want you dead"

"Oh, now, we're innocent", said Tony.

"What are you talking about?", asked Kate and McGee in the same time.

"Shut up, Probie", said Kate and Tony in the same time. "Shut up! No, you shut up! Urgh!"

"You know what am I talkin' about, Kate! The Mustang!", said Tony.

"What!? The Mustang!? Gibbs was just kidding!", said Kate, driving nervously.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?", asked Tony, angry, while, McGee was watching them, enjoying that Tony got pissed off at last and that by Kate.

"Because Gibbs wanted to roast you a little!", said Kate. "And I wanted for a long time, but… You know… You just had to stop our fun!"

"Oh, shut up will ya!?", said Tony and continued after a short pause. "Okay, now I can imagine you naked and still want it"

"What the…?", said Kate, scared.

"Wait, did I say that out loud?", asked Tony.

"Yes", said Kate, still scared. They were driving at night. It was very dangerous for Tony to tease her and now she had to stop at one point to throw up. Then she went sick again and threw up again.

"Flat Tire, you drive", said Gibbs.

"I told him", said Kate.

"What!?", asked Gibbs suddenly. "Kate, I thought we had a deal…"

"He made me drive nervously… And barf", and she threw up again. "What was I supposed to do? Oh, God, I almost got a heart attack"

"Come on, imagining you naked is better than you think", Tony said. "I mean, I even imagined us together"

"What!?", asked Gibbs again.

"Nothing, nothing…", said Tony.

"We better get going before the next day starts", said Gibbs, barely turning his mind off this crazy idea of Tony's.

_At the crime scene…_

Ducky pulled out of wounds lots of baggies full of cocaine and gave them to McGee to take care of them.

"Same murder", said Ducky.

"Well, we can eliminate suicide", said Kate and took her notebook to write that down.

"Yes", said Tony. "By the way, boss… Now, I'm in the mood… Hulk is a big, muscular superhero affected by gamma rays and…"

"Who said that _I _was ever in the mood?", said Gibbs, interrupting Tony. They checked the body.

"We must stop this", said Kate.

"Ya think?", said Gibbs and went to the car.

Only Kate, Ducky and Tony were left. They were checking something else.

"In his passport it says Gregory Finch. Who is this guy?", said Kate.

"Some British guy", said Tony.

"Don't say that, my dear", said Ducky. "He's important now"

"Okay", said Tony.

"This is gonna be tough", said Kate.

"Why?", asked Tony.

"This man was the son of the British Prime Minister", Kate said slowly, worried.

"Oh. My. God", Tony said, frightened, while Ducky was crying like insane.

* * *

**Okay, so how did you like it? I reduced the sexual jokes. What's your favorite part?**


	6. Almost died

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P. Hello, guys and girls! Long time no see! You can meet me down the page!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Almost died

_*Flashback*:_

"_This is gonna be tough_"

"_Why_?"

"_This man was the son of the British prime minister_"

"_Oh. My. God_"

"What are we gonna do?", asked Kate, after a brief pause.

"We? We!? _We_, Kate? What we!?", asked Tony. "This is your problem, you solve it"

"No, you solve it!", yelled Kate, while Ducky was still crying.

"I'm suspecting a… a… a terrorist attack", said Ducky, in tears.

"It must be", said Kate. "There are no other ways"

Suddenly, Gibbs' phone rang, while he was in the car, waiting for the others. Kate ran to the car.

"GIBBS, DON'T ANSWER THE PHONE!", yelled Kate, knowing what comes next. Gibbs didn't hear her from the glass. He answered the phone. Kate saw a little flash of red light under the car.

"GIBBS, THERE'S A BOMB UNDER YOUR CAR!", yelled Kate while throwing herself on earth. Gibbs only heard the 'your car part'. He thought Dinozzo was just messing with him, along with Kate.

"_There's an explosive device under your car, Gibbs. It will explode in 14 seconds. Better run_", said a cold voice with an accent which was half-British, half-Israeli. Gibbs widened his eyes. He saw Kate on the ground.

"Who was it, boss?", asked McGee, curious.

"PROBIE, OUT!", yelled Gibbs and almost broke the car's door. McGee opened his door quickly and jumped out of the car. He fell on the ground.

Gibbs was already running. It looked like it was the matter of hours. Everything was looking so slow. Gibbs felt like the 14 seconds have already passed. He was running and then suddenly realized McGee wasn't behind him.

"McGee!", yelled Gibbs. "Where are you!?"

"Right here, boss", said McGee running towards Gibbs, with his face dirty from the wet earth. He left his shelter called 'Gibbs' car' and started getting closer to Gibbs. He suddenly fell.

"MCGEE, BRING YOUR BUTT OVER HERE OR I'LL SHOOT YOU FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!", yelled Gibbs.

"Coming, boss!", said McGee, with his face full of mud. 4…3…

McGee was even closer to the safe distance (bomb is making five meter damage). 2…1…

McGee now got to the safe distance. He is running and jumping to Kate and Gibbs, who were standing up on their feet.

"Come on, Probie, you can do it!", said Kate, almost laughing. "That's right! You did it!"

McGee was behind them, crouching and praying. 0…

"Oh, God, our beloved, please save us from our destruction and bring hope…", he was praying.

Suddenly silence. Then suddenly BOOM! The bomb exploded. Gibbs' car went with the bomb. There was a big explosion in the car. Gibbs saw his car burning.

"That bastard will pay 17 321 dollars", said Gibbs.

"How do you still remember the price?", asked Kate.

"It's a car", said Gibbs and turned around to drop a single tear.

"Oh, boss… Are you crying?", said Kate, mocking Gibbs a bit.

"No, you're crying", said Gibbs and turned around. "Now I want you all on this case. So the call came at 12.45 pm. If another call comes, we'll somehow track it down. I want this bastard in my arms"

'_I just died in your arms tonight_'

"Stop it, Dinozzo!", said Gibbs. "Snap out of it, Dinozzo!"

Tony appeared.

"Sorry, boss", Tony shrugged.

"However, this was a warning for me, I feel it", said Gibbs. "Now if anything happens, Dinozzo, you are protecting me from shots and everything… Okay, I put Kate; I can at least put my hopes on her. Kate's in charge if I die, or if I'm seriously injured. You can change the rules, but not in your favor -rule #23 stays! McGee, you'll accept another special agent instead of Kate, right?"

"Fine, boss", said McGee, swallowed for the 1.000.007th time in his life and started crying.

"What's the matter, McGee?", asked Kate.

"I just feel… Like he's dying right now", cried McGee.

"Oh, please stop whining and get back to work, McGee!", said Gibbs and turned around. He was touched by the fact that somebody is worrying about him, but didn't want to admit it.

"Oh, come on, it's okay, you're Kate's big boy", said Kate, somewhat mocking McGee, while hugging him.

"I am, am I?", said McGee, while getting himself together.

"Yes you are, yes you are!", said Kate, still mocking McGee and he still did not realize.

"Get back to work, besties", said Gibbs and he went to Kate's car. "Kate, you drive us all"

"What about Ducky?", asked Kate.

"_What _about Ducky?", asked Gibbs.

"Well, we can't just leave him crying on the crime scene"

"Why is he crying?"

"Long story", said Tony.

"Shut up, Tony", said Kate. "The victim was the son of the British prime minister"

"Oh, God", said Gibbs. "We're gonna have so much problems tomorrow"

"And remember…", said Tony. "_Tomorrow Never Dies_. Huh? Pierce Brosnan as James Bond 007 in Tomorrow Never Die…"

"We get it, Dinozzo!", said Gibbs, Kate and McGee in the same time and went to the car, while McGee was calling the fire department.

"Okay, if you don't wanna hear it", said Tony. "But, then I'll sing it for myself. '_Darling I'm killed, I'm in a puddle on the floor, waiting for you to return. Oh, what a thrill. Fascinations galore, how you tease, how you leave me to burn. Oh, it's so deadly my dear, the power of having you near. Until that day! _Oh, this song is so good for Kate and me! Tate, forevah!"

"What the hell, Tony?", said Kate. "Anyways, I can't believe you almost died, Gibbs"

"Yeah, me neither", said Gibbs, with much deeper thoughts within then they really came on the surface.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? What's your favorite part? What's your favorite song reference? This is the beginning of the suspense part. Be prepared for some serious stuff in the next one! Next chapter coming soon!**


	7. Gibbs, Leeroy Jethro Gibbs, 00Coffee

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P. So, see you down on the end of the page!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs in London.

_*Flashback*:_

"_I can't believe you almost died_"

"_Me neither_"

"Todd…", said Gibbs. "Dinozzo…"

"Yes?", asked Kate and Tony in the same time.

"We're going to London", said Gibbs.

"What!?", they all said in the same time, except Gibbs, of course. "Why"

"All, except you, McGee", said Gibbs. "You're in charge. We're going to MI6. And I really need to change my number. I'm just supposing this guy is from Britain"

"But, if you do that we'll never know where that man is", said Tony. "Changing your number, of course"

"You finally said something smart, Dinozzo", said Gibbs. "Well, Ducky will help us, so he's going with us"

"_Injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere_", said Ducky and everyone turned silent. "Martin Luther King Jr. It's a quote"

"You're right, Ducky", said Gibbs. "You're right"

_Back at the NCIS building…_

Tobias Fornell was waiting for them.

"You called, Jethro?", asked Fornell.

"Yes, you need to track down if a terrorist is calling me again", said Gibbs.

"How do you know it was a terrorist?", asked Kate.

"That's the problem – I don't", said Gibbs. They went to the MTAC.

_At the MTAC…_

The man called again.

"_Jethro… You know me, don't you_?", asked the man on the phone.

"Yes", said Gibbs. "I want to meet you"

"_Where_?", asked the man.

"At '_Starbucks_'", said Gibbs. "But, first I need to know who you are and what do you do"

"_Are we being taped_?", asked the man.

"No", Gibbs lied.

Suddenly, they found the location. It was The Palace of Westminster.

"_Okay. I'm Ari Hasawari_", said the man. "_I'm a multi-national terrorist. I know what you're doing Jethro_"

Then suddenly, on the phone a shot was heard. Then another one. Screaming was heard.

"_You have eight hours to stop me_", said Ari.

"You're bluffing"

"_Try me_", Ari hung up.

"He's going to murder the British prime minister. We've got eight hours", said Gibbs.

"PACK!", yelled Fornell. They all packed and headed to the airoport. They started the flight. They left everything; their life, their friends, their families… Just to save the world and the British prime minister from a multi-national terrorist.

Gibbs had dark thoughts within again.

"_SHOOTER!", Kate yelled and jumped to protect Gibbs. She was shot in the chest and fell on the floor. She looked pretty dead._

"_NO!", yelled Tony and ran to Kate. Then, Gibbs started shooting the shooter and then the shooter was dead, on the floor. Gibbs ran to Kate. They uncovered her jacket and then saw the bullet stuck in her armor._

"_Kate, are you okay?", asked Tony._

"_Ow! I just got shot at point blank range. What do you think, Dinozzo, what do you think?"_

"_You're not going to…", said Tony._

"_Wow, I thought I'd be dead before…", Kate stood up and then a shot was heard. A bullet has flown really fast and passed her head. Blood sprayed both Tony and Gibbs. Kate was dead. Gibbs heard something like this:_

"_Caitlyn"_

_It was a deep voice. It was Ari's voice._

Gibbs woke up. It was morning, 7.00 am.

"_Kate_", he muttered.

"Boss, we're landing for 10 minutes", said Tony, behind him. "Wet dreams, boss?"

"No", said Gibbs quietly, because everyone from the crew were asleep in the private jet. "Why is Kate sleeping on your shoulder?"

"She… Um… I don't know… She fell asleep", said Tony.

"Oooh… Dwayne…", she said. She was talking in sleep. _Damn that Dwayne_, thought Tony, but didn't actually show it.

Gibbs looked through the window. Deep thoughts within… Kate's death… Ari… Ari must be stopped… Now. What if Gibbs did let people to together in NCIS? NCIS would be a lot happier place.

"_Umm… Fasten your seatbelts, we're landing in 5 minutes_", said the pilot and they landed.

They safely landed in London, five minutes later.

"Kate, wake up", said Tony.

"But, Dwayne, I love you…", she said and then woke up. "Huh?"

She gaped.

"Dwayne", she said on a really cute way and then suddenly… "Dinozzo! What am I doing on your shoulder!? This never happened!"

They came out.

"Wow", she said. "I can't believe I thought you were Dwayne", she said.

"Maybe you _do_ deserve me", he said and put his arm on over her neck to her shoulder. She elbowed him.

"Hey!", he said.

"We're on a serious mission here, Dinozzo!", Kate said and they walked down the stairs.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Please review! What was your favorite moment? Next chapter coming soon- better, more epic and serious.**


	8. The Diversion and The Diverted

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P. Hey, everybody! It's becoming more suspense here! See you at the end of the page.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Diversion and the Diverted

"I can't believe we're going to MI6!", said Tony, excited. "What if James Bond does exist?"

"Well, of course he does!", said Kate. "He's an actor right? Oh my God…"

"James… Bond…", said Tony, pissed off. "Is not… An… Actor… He… Is… A… Character… Made by Ian Fleming… And played by… MANY ACTORS! Kate, how could you not remember one simple thing!?"

"Well it's not _one_ thing and it's not _simple_!", said Kate, angry.

"Is so!", said Tony, juvenile.

"Is not!", said Kate.

"Is so!"

"IS NOT!", yelled Kate.

"Fine, you win this time, Kate!", said Tony, alone. "But, remember this: time, time is not on your side! _Goldeneye_. Oh, come on, how come that nobody watched those movies!"

They first arrived at MI6 at 7.40. They were in a big rush and Gibbs just came into MI6, with license of course.

"Where's your boss!?", he yelled.

"I'm right here", said their boss, M, drinking tea. It was a _she_.

"We need information about a man called Ari Hasawari", said Gibbs quickly.

"Ah, yes", she said. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs. We were expecting you"

"Is there a James Bond?", asked Tony quickly.

"Tony…", hissed Kate.

"Well, I can't tell you that, can I?", said M, smiled and turned to her computer.

"See… That means yes…", whispered Tony to Kate.

"Just because she told you a riddle it doesn't mean the answer is 'yes'!", hissed Kate at Tony.

"Does so", said Tony.

"You know what, Tony?", said Kate. "I'm not going to fight with you"

"Your loss", said Tony and Kate left him. "Oh, come on!"

Tony ran to them.

"This man tried to assassinate the British Prime Minister", said Gibbs. Suddenly he's phone rang, it was Ari.

"_Greetings from Washington D.C._", he said.

"What!?", said Gibbs and hung up. M quickly found the location of the phone call. It came from Washington D.C.

"He did try to murder him", said M. "But, his son was kidnapped days ago and it turns out that The Prime minister is visiting U.S.A for these three days, to honor his son. His son died like a U.S Navy solider. And the call did originate from the U.S. capital"

"So, it was a…", said Ducky.

"Diversion", continued Gibbs. "And we have just been diverted"

"Oh my God", said Ducky. He turned his eyes to M. He fell in love with her. She must've been 60 years old, just like him. And she looked at him, in love too. They were about to start talking and then suddenly…

"That son of a…", said Gibbs.

"No need for curse words, Jethro", said Ducky while rushing with Tony and Kate to Gibbs.

"Get out of my way, Duck", said Gibbs, while rushing trough MI6 and getting out. "He didn't give us eight hours. What does he care about hours? He's gonna kill people while I'm gone!"

"Jethro, calm down!", said Ducky. "I bought us tickets to a flight back for today"

"Great", said Gibbs. It rained a lot and Gibbs was wet. A lot. Like a wet cat. Those are never happy when wet.

_In the plane…_

Gibbs was looking out of the window. He was so pissed off right now.

"KATE, DO NOT SLEEP ON DINOZZO!", he yelled.

"Okay", she said.

"Ducky, here!", said Gibbs and Ducky stood up to sit by Gibbs.

"You realize I'm not into you, right?", said Ducky.

"I know, Duck", said Gibbs. "I know"

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I liked it a lot :D. What was your favorite part?**


	9. A Call From A Creep

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P. **

* * *

Chapter 9: A call from a creep

Gibbs pushed everybody on the airport. Abby called.

"_Hey, they are done_", she said.

"What?", asked Gibbs.

"_The cocaine analysis- Three of them are carrying something that looks like Y Pestis_", said Abby happily. "_Did you see the Big Ben_?"

"We didn't have time for that", said Gibbs. "Ari's in Washington D.C."

"_What!?_", she yelled. "_And we've got McGee to protect us!?_"

"Yes", said Gibbs. "Now, wait 'till we return!"

He hung up. They went to NCIS by Kate's car which was driven by McGee.

"Aren't you at work!?", yelled Gibbs.

"No, am I supposed to?", asked McGee.

Gibbs popped like a big red balloon.

"OF COURSE YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO! ARI IS BACK IN WASHINGTON AND YOU EXPECT TO NOT… WORK. THEN GO AND… YOURSELF!", yelled Gibbs, when McGee turned the car on.

"Well, that's not possible", said Tony from backseat and then Gibbs turned to him.

"Do you wanna try it!?", asked Gibbs.

"No", said Tony and remained silent until they came to NCIS.

_At the NCIS office…_

Gibbs entered the office along with Tony, Kate, Ducky and McGee.

"I. NEED. COFFEE", yelled Gibbs angrily when he came in. He was so pissed off right now. Like every day. He pulled everything from his desk.

"GOD, I HATE THAT MAN!", yelled Gibbs and hit his head on the desk.

"He needs help", said Tony to Kate.

"Ya think?", said Kate and started laughing.

Then suddenly, Kate's phone rings. Gibbs jumps and takes her phone.

"This is the same number from which Ari called", said Gibbs, like mad. "I have a plan. Answer it"

Kate answered it, confused. Why would she answer a terrorist's number?

"_Hello, I'm Terry_", a voice said, unlike Ari's-actually just the opposite. "_We should meet. I've been watching you for a long_ _time and I realize that I love you_"

"Okay…", she said. "Where?"

"_Starbucks, 8.00 am, tomorrow_", he said.

"Okay", she said and hung up. Everybody was staring at her excited. Actually, the whole NCIS. Literately.

"So…?", Gibbs asked, mad.

"So, he wants to take me out at Starbucks tomorrow", said Kate.

"That's perfect", said Gibbs, insane. "Then you will learn much about him"

"It's not Ari. He works for Ari, I think", she said.

"Even better", Gibbs said, still insane.

Kate groans.

"But, I'm still with Dwayne"

"Your social life doesn't matter to me", Gibbs said. "And remember; never go anywhere without a knife. And a gun"

"In your panties", Tony added. "Or your thongs"

Gibbs gave him 'the interrogation' look now, just insane. It was creepy. Like this: 'Christopher Walken… As… Leeroy Jethro Gibbs… In… NCIS: The Interrogation look'.

After that Tony and McGee were going to the cinema to watch "The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring". Before they packed, Tony whispered to McGee:

"What do you think about Kate?"

"What?", asked McGee, confused.

"What do you think; is she a thong or a panties type?"

"I…", started McGee, but then, loud BAM! Tony was hit by a folder which Kate was holding.

"Kate, can you help me out with that!?", asked Tony, loudly, holding the back of his head.

"I just know _you_'re a thong type", said Kate.

"Hey!", said Tony and laughed. "Wanna see the 'Fellowship of the Ring' with us?"

"No, I wouldn't like to see it", said Kate. "I have a date with Dwayne anyways"

"Oh, no you don't!", said Tony. "Come on, it's just one little movie!"

"Okay!", Kate groans and goes with Tony and McGee out. Meanwhile, Gibbs was watching them, proud of them and then turned to his computer. He saw Ari's picture. Ari was smiling. Suddenly it said:

"_She dies, Jethro_"

Suddenly, Gibbs came back to reality.

"Wait! Is that a date or a three…?", started Gibbs, but suddenly, his mind interrupted him. Deep thoughts within…

* * *

**Hi to you all, Lovely Readers! So, how did you like this one? And in the next chapter you'll see them watching a legendary movie...**


	10. Shhhhh! We're trying to watch the movie!

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P. See ya at the end of this page!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Shhh! We're trying to watch the movie!

Tony, Kate and McGee came into the cinema. They were standing in the line for two minutes and then Tony asked for the tickets:

"Three tickets for the Lord of The Rings"

"Okay", said the tickets-man. "What else?"

"Three XXL pop-corns and…", he said.

"Large juice", McGee said.

"Coca-Cola", said Kate.

"And I will take one XXL slushy", Tony said.

"Okay, that will be… 50 dollars"

"A 50...!? Okay", said Tony, when Kate elbowed him.

Tony had only 25 and McGee gave him the other 25.

"Enjoy the movie!"

"Oh, we will. Oh, we will!", he hissed at the tickets-man and took their drinks and their popcorns.

"It's just 50 dollars, Tony", she said.

"NOO!", he yelled. "It's not just fifty dollars; it's everything I had in my wallet!"

"Oh, come on!", said Kate.

"It's not important to you!"

When they found their seats, it turned out to be really good seats! Then the trailers began…

"Wow, Pirates of The Caribbean look really good. I mean two hot actors…", whispered Kate.

"Shut up, Kate!", Tony and McGee hissed in the same time.

Then, soon another trailer…

"Wow, I would like to see _Harry Potter_ next year!", said Kate.

"Shut up, Kate!", they hissed again.

"Okay", she said quietly.

Then the movie started.

"Is something wrong? I do not see a picture, I just hear voices…", she said.

"It's a movie, Kate", hissed Tony. "It's supposed to be like this"

"Okay", said Kate. "Oh, there it is!"

"Kate", hissed Tony again.

"Sorry", Kate whispered.

"Are they smoking pot?", asked Kate, very loud.

"No!", hissed Tony.

_Later_

"How did Gandalf die? I mean he's a wizard!"

"Come on, Kate!"

"Okay…"

_Later_

"Where did they film this?"

"Shut up, Kate!"

"We're trying to watch the movie!", somebody whispered behind them.

"Well, little miss Spoiler isn't gonna stop doing this!", said Tony.

"I know that feel, bro", said the man behind them.

_Later_

"Does this guy die in every movie he is in?"

"KATE!" Tony shushed her.

_After the movie_

"I personally did not like this movie", Kate said. "It's full of plot holes"

"Well, maybe because you made holes in the movie!", yelled Tony.

"Oh, come on! But, the song was really good"

"What song?"

"The song on the end"

"The song on the end? That's all you liked?"

"Well, I loved it!"

"Oh, great! Just great!"

They returned to their homes.

_At NCIS_

"Gibbs!", yelled Abby. "We're missing a cocaine baggy"

"Oh, sh-", said Gibbs, but was interrupted by Ducky's singing.

"_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, no need for curse words, Jethro_!"

_**AN: **__You know those moments in movies where you hear scary music that has a big crescendo? This is one of those moments._

Gibbs was yelling on everyone.

"WHERE'S THE BAGGY!?", he yelled.

"No need for losing nerves, Gibbs", said a very familiar voice. Gibbs felt something cold on the back of his head. He turned and saw a man pointing a gun at him.

It was Ari.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? REVIEW! Pretty please...**


	11. Now that's hot

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And aslo there's Ducky :P. See you down on the end of the page.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Now that's hot

"Kate, are you going out with that creep tonight?", asked Gibbs next day.

"Yes", she groaned. Inside, she was bursting in hate and killing Gibbs. She had Dwayne, duh.

"Okay, Katie, go and get sexy in the dressy", Tony said.

"I'll murder you", Kate said, angry.

"But, you'll have to investigate that too", said Tony, with a big smirk on his face. Kate smirked him back. She went to a private place.

"I want to know that girl's underwear", said Tony, still kind of smirking.

"Get back to work, Dinozzo!", Gibbs yelled and Gibbs-slapped him.

"Ouch, boss!", said Tony.

_At the lab…_

Kate came down to the lab.

"Can I get dressed here?", asked Kate.

"Of course you can… But, why?", asked Abby.

"Because I'm going out on a date", Kate said and then Abby's face turned into a big grin. "With a terrorist, undercover"

"Oh…", said Abby and her big grin disappeared turning into a scared face. "Are you going to survive?"

"I will have all the needed protection", said Kate. "Now let me dress up!"

"Okay", Abby said with a smile. Kate took off her shirt and jeans. She then took the dress.

"Lookin' good, Kate!", said Abby. "I mean really good"

"Thanks, Abbs", said Kate.

Kate went back to the bullpen and then suddenly, Gibbs saw her.

"Looking good, Kate", he said as he passed by.

"Thanks", she said. McGee and Tony were sitting and talking and then they saw Kate.

"You look great, Kate", said McGee.

"Nice try, Probie", said Kate. Tony didn't say anything. McGee left. Tony continued spinning in his chair.

"So, what do you think?", asked Kate.

"Think about what?", asked Tony.

"About my dress", said Kate. "So… What do you think?"

"Meh", he said and turned to his desk.

"What does 'meh' mean?", asked Kate.

"Um… Meh", replied Tony and turned back to his desk. Kate laughed.

"Tony, we're going for hot here", she said, smiling a bit.

"Okay, then", said Tony and stood up. "If you want hot…"

Tony was really close to her. His hands were going for her shoulders.

"Can you just…", Tony asked. "..Let me?"

"Okay…", said Kate. Tony grabbed her straps on her dress and put them down a little bit. Then, he put his arms in her hair and started messed her hair up.

"Now that's hot", he said. Then Gibbs was passing by again.

"Hey, Kate, you looked better before", he says.

"Thanks, Gibbs…", she says confused.

"Okay, then", Tony said. "I think you're ready to go"

"Yeah…", said Kate, still a little confused and then left.

"I really want to see her…", Tony started, but then…

"Where's Kate?", asked a voice. Tony turned to the male voice.

"Who are you?", he asked.

"My name is Dwayne", he said.

"Kate is undercover right now", he said bored. "Now… GO!"

"Okay", Dwayne said and left.

* * *

**So, how did you like it. Please REVIEW! Tell me what do you think will happen? And how did you like Tony in this chapter?**


	12. Ari Strikes Back

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P. Yeah... SEE YOU DOWN AT THE END OF THE PAGE!  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Ari Strikes Back

"So, you thought Ari was about to kill you?", asked Abby.

"I was daydreaming", said Gibbs.

_At Starbucks_

Kate saw a man sitting alone in Starbucks and waving to her. She came to him.

"Hi, I'm Terry", he said. "I ordered you espresso. Your favorite"

He smiled. Kate was a little scared, but then continued.

"So, Terry", she asked. "Who do you work for?"

"Me?", he asked. "I'm working for…"

He leaned to her and kissed her. She felt something big and wet was gliding in her mouth. _Tongue_. He wanted to use _the tongue_. She pushed him off her.

"Angels", he continued.

"And do you know who I'm working for?"

"No"

"NCI-"

"Oh, I said angles? Sorry, I meant _Ari_"

"A-A-Ar-"

"Yes"

Suddenly, the glass broke. Three man with theatre masks came in. Only one took his mask off.

"I'm Ari Hasawari", he risked.

"Ari…", Kate muttered.

"We've got your bird"

"What bird? I don't have a bird"

"Duck. Ducky", said Ari, with a big smile on his face. "Let's take you to your doom, shall we?"

"Bastard", Kate said.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at the NCIS building.

"PATHOLOGY! NOW!", Ari yelled. Gibbs ran to him, but Ari shot him.

"GIBBS!", Kate yelled.

"JETHRO!", yelled Ducky.

"Who's Jethro Gibbs?", asked Ari, knowing that.

"He's…", Kate risked, while crying, seeing Tony saving Gibbs. "He's my boyfriend"

"Pathetic", laughed Ari. "NOW, GO!"

_Outside of the White House_

BOOM! Then again… BOOM! And again and again and again. The White House remained clean and neat. Suddenly, people started appearing on the windows of the white house. They kept wandering what happened, but suddenly the windows broke.

_In the White House_…

They took many people that were innocent as hostages. In all the mess, McGee appeared.

"STOP!", he yelled. "NCIS!"

"So, what?", the kidnappers said. They went to the Oval Office. McGee shot at them. They shot at McGee. The bullet just scratched his shoulder, but it hurt a lot. McGee fell on the floor from pain. He screamed for a minute and then stood up, holding his shoulder. He saw the terrorists taking someone in the bag.

"The President…", he muttered. He started shooting. Then somebody started shooting at him. McGee moved and accidently broke the window. He fell through the window and then suddenly caught to the window. He was hanging seven meters from the ground. He couldn't say a thing. He was scared of heights. And pretty much everything.

_At the Pathology_

"At last", Ari said throwing his phone to a desk.

"What _at last_?", asked Kate.

"They took him"

"Who took what!?", she asked.

"My group took the President. We win", he explained to her.

"What?", asked Ducky.

"Now give me Elliot Burton's body. And the Prime minister's son's body", said Ari.

"NO!", yelled Ducky.

"Give it to me or I kill you"

"You won't get it", said Gerald.

"GIVE IT TO ME!", yelled Ari.

"Well that didn't sound well", Gerald said, calm. "I'm not ga…"

A gunshot was heard. A bullet flew over the dark pathology and hit Gerald in his hand. Gerald screamed like he has never before.

"NOOO!", Ducky yelled and went to help him. He was tying his arm in bandages.

"Give me the body or she dies!", said Ari and grabbed Kate. He put his cold gun to Kate's head… Ducky could see that this is a man that is not quite sure what he wants and that he didn't think enough the whole mission.

"Okay, fine", said Ducky. "But first let me help him"

"Of course", Ari said. "This is gonna be a long night"

* * *

**So, how did you like it? THE TENSION IS BUILDING!**


	13. Butterflies

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P. See ya down on the end of the page!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Butterflies

_*FLASHBACK":_

„_This is gonna be a long night"_

„This is Elliot Burton and this is...", Ducky said, shivering.

„I know who's who!", yelled Ari.

"You murdered them…", said Ducky, still shivering.

"Exactly. What are you scared of?", asked Ari.

"What?", Ducky was confused.

"I'm certainly not going to kill you, Dr. Mallard", Ari said with a smile.

"Do you have a phobia or a fear?", asked Ducky.

"Butterflies", Ari put a big grin on his face along with a gun. "I fear butterflies"

"I'm… Sorry?", asked Ducky.

"It was a rather traumatic event… My family was bitten by butterflies"

"Bitt-bitten by butte-butterflies?", asked Ducky, holding laugh and then went serious. "That's good. Not that you have that specific fear, but that you know the power of phobia"

"So, what are you scared of, Dr. Mallard"

"I have a girlfriend!", Ducky raised his voice. "I HAVE 96 YEAR OLD MOTHER!"

"SHUT UP OR I BLOW YOU!", yelled Ari. "Now, have you determined the cause of death?"

"Stabbed a lot of times, and I also think shot, but somehow I see trails of tires"

"Have you found them?"

"What? Have we found what?"

"Cocaine baggies"

"No"

"Tell me the truth"

"No"

"Tell it to me, Dr. Mallard"

"No"

"Give it to me"

"No"

"I'm warning you"

"No"

"I will shoot Caitlyn"

"How do you know my…?"

"Shut up, Caitlyn, this is none of your business"

"Actually it is"

"Caitlyn…"

"I'm an NCIS agent; I have the right to…"

BANG!

The bullet missed Kate for just a few inches and she fell on the floor. It was hard to miss it. Suddenly, loud noise of door breaking was heard in pathology.

"WE'RE THE FBI!", they heard Fornell's voice. FBI suddenly appeared all over the room pointing guns into Ari.

"I've got my prey", Ari catches Kate. Kate quickly grabs a knife from a table. She was so close to him… She could kill him… Right now… She was holding the knife tightly.

"Come on, do it Caitlyn", Ari said. Kate quickly stabbed him in the back and then he fell. She then stabbed him in the heart. She pulled out the knife and said:

"Oh, God… What have I done?"

She threw the knife on the floor and came out of the pathology. Ducky was watching at her, sad.

She was acclaimed as a national hero and they awarded her every year. NCIS was the most famous agency in the USA.

One night, Kate was standing on her terrace and then saw it… It's too high… She jumped off the fence and fell down there.

Next morning, Tony and Gibbs came to investigate her death with McGee crying all over her dead body.

Kate suddenly realized… It's a bad choice. She threw the knife on the floor and didn't stab him.

"Arrest him", she said. "He isn't worth murdering"

"Nice work, Caitlyn", Ari said.

* * *

**Okay, nice! How did you like it? REVIEW! What was year favorite part? REVIEW! What do you think will happen next? REVIEW! EXTRA-SUPER-DUPER-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-COOLY-WOW-WOWY-BAM-BAMMY-TAMMY REVIEW!**


	14. Marriage Counselling

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari, Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P. At last, guys! REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Marriage Counseling

"So, you're saying you were that close to him that you could stab him in the back…"

"Yes…"

"But, you didn't?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I say so, Dinozzo", said Kate, and sighed.

"Oh, come on!" Tony whined. "Tell me"

"I had a chance", she finally said. "And I blew it up"

"Why?" He was persistent.

"I thought that I wouldn't like to live with myself"

"Well, why?"

"It's not like James Bond- yes I watched a Bond marathon on CBS, just because of you- It's not that easy. You remove a life. Somebody who was important to at least one person. I can't imagine how my mother would react if she knew I was dead. It's not like 007, Tony!"

"Because of… Because of me?"

"Yes, Dino Z Zo Idiot!", she yelled. "I care about you"

Her voice slightly lowered. He gasped in shock and slowly stretched his eyes.

"Wow, Kate I didn't know you felt like that. Just so you know the feeling is mutu…" He started.

"Only like co-workers. Co-workers stick together, Dino" Kate cut him off easily.

"Why are you calling me, Dino? You still haven't seen the little Dinozzo yet" Tony teased. She gave him the death glare.

"Oh, just shut up" Kate groaned.

_At the parking lot…_

"Hey, Kate!", said Dwayne, her boyfriend. He was always so good to her. He always waited for her outside "Who drives?"

"I'd like you to drive today, Dwayney!", she said happily and kissed him.

"You like it like this?" he whispered into her ear.

"Mmmpphhh, I like it very much, Dwayney…", Kate murmured.

"What are you doing?" Someone's voice was heard behind them.

That annoying little voice… Like a shih tzu… Just not a dog… Well, the person who it belonged to was kind of like a dog.

"Anthony Dinozzo!", she yelled, frustrated much by his appearance.

"I said, what are you doing?" He questioned.

"None of your business" Kate retorted, turning to Dwayne.

"She was kissing me, now go" Dwayne tried playing hard.

"Oh, right" Tony said, and still didn't go.

"Got a problem with that?", asked Dwayne, playing tough again. Tony hit him in the face once and Dwayne started to squeal, holding his nose in agony.

"DWAYNE! Are you okay, honey!?" Kate cried and ran to him.

"It hurts…" was all Dwayne could manage to say.

"BASTARD!", she yelled and turned to face Tony, who was grinning. She came closer to him. After a few moments, Tony was laying on the cold ground, still grinning, now with three scars on his face.

"Don't try anything like this again!" Kate yelled at him angrily.

"Ouch" Tony finally said.

"Dway, are you okay?", Kate asked her poor boyfriend.

"Yeah, a bit better, Katie. Maybe we should just go home", he said and opened the car door.

"Probably the best choice", Kate nodded and sat in the car. She put her seatbelt on when Dwayne parked the car out. She thank about what happened. She wondered why Tony did what he did. Maybe he was jealous.

played, making her remember all of it in flashbacks.

_At Kate's house, next morning._

Kate was awake in her bedroom. Dwayne was sleeping like a baby. Sometimes she's scared that he is a baby. A little, helpless baby.

_Anyways._

She thought of a good way to start a day. She showered, put on her clothes, brushed her teeth

and then put on her makeup. She also put on a perfume called '_summer passions'_. Why did she buy that perfume anyways? I have no idea.

She went out of the bathroom and made some healthy cornflakes with orange juice. What a good way to start a day!

She then got to her car and went to work. It was a very fresh feeling for her- because of the shower. Then she parked her car on the parking lot. The NCIS building was waiting for her, full of surprises.

And Tony. She didn't know what to feel about him; love or hate? What he did yesterday really didn't help.

Kate came into the bullpen. Tony's head exploded. The Better-Day-Maker has come into the room.

"Hello, Katie", Tony greeted, looking at Kate dreamily.

"Hello, Dino", she said, with a deadly glare as a side dish.

"Ooh, you must love the little Dinozzo" Tony teased, and she continued with her ignorance.

"Who's the little Dinozzo?", asked Gibbs, while Gibbs-slapping Tony.

"It's… My son"

"I know it's your vagina, Dinozzo", said Gibbs and passed him, laughing.

"And how's yours?"

"My what?"

"Your…" Gibbs slapped him hard on the back of his head. Tony couldn't help but wince.

"What?"

"What?", asked Tony. He's joke fell into pieces.

"I need the bathroom. NOW", Kate yelled and rushed to the toilet. Gibbs was out of sight.

"Hmm… I'm hungry", said Tony to himself. He flied to Kate's bag and found a lunch box. There was a toast tuna fish sandwich.

"Ooooh!", he said, like a child in a toy store. "Yummy"

He took the sandwich.

"Eww… Crust", he said. He took off the crust and left it on Kate's desk. Mistake No. 2.

He ate the sandwich and put the box back to Kate's bag. Mistake No. 3. He jumped into his chair quickly when he saw her coming out of the toilet.

"Hi, Katie"

"Enough with the 'hello's and 'hi's. Are you ashamed of yesterday or what?"

"Nope"

"Well you should be"

"Okay", he grinned.

"Tony…", Kate said. She noticed the crust on the desk.

"You're acting so childlike!"

"Am not…"

"Shut up!"

"Am not gonna"

"Are so!"

"Am not"

They both shut up. She took the lunch box.

"No sandwich!?"

"What? What did I do now?"

"The crust… You… THE CRUST, DINOZZO!"

"McGee…", Kate asked McGee, furiously walking towards him.

"Yes?", he answered.

"We don't have that much respect for you" Kate waved off with her hand. Tony followed her. They both left poor McGee confused. Again.

"Abby?", asked Kate Abby, hoping she would consult.

"No! I'm busy!" Abby yelled back, not even bothering to look at Kate. Kate growled.

_At the Pathology_

Gerald was packing and a new guy named James was helping Ducky. Tony and Kate came down by the elevator.

"Kate, I didn't think you would notice"

"Okay, so stealing food is okay, but nobody notices!"

"I wasn't stealing, I was sharing"

"Tony that's my lunch. I don't share my lunch. I want to eat my lunch"

"See? You used the word 'share'"

Kate groaned.

"Yes, I'll miss you too, Gerald"

"Everybody will", he said and shrugged. "I think I'll start writing songs"

"Songs? Like, poems"

"Yes, somethin' like that"

"Like Tennyson"

"No, like Jay Z"

"Who's Jayzee?"

"It's Jay Z. The famous singer/rapper!"

"Oh", said Ducky and hugged him again.

"Ducky!", Kate ran up to him.

"Yes, my dear?", Ducky responded and stopped hugging Gerald.

"We need you to decide who's right here!" Kate said angrily.

"You're just finding an excuse to tattle" Tony threw himself into the conversation.

"You're so juvenile!" Kate yelled.

"Am not" Tony argued.

"Are so!"

"Am not!" , Kate yelled, trying to win. "Ducky, we need an unofficial mediator"

"Did you try Gibbs?" Ducky asked.

Tony put a grimace on his face.

"I get your point"

"We tried McGee", said Kate.

"But we didn't have that much respect for him", finished Tony.

"And Abby", said Kate.

"But, she refused", Tony nodded with his head.

"All right. But, it would be more like a… Marriage counseling" Ducky said happily.

"Marriage?", asked Tony, confused.

"Ducky, this is only a working relationship", Kate started to assure him.

"Yes, I would relish the experience. Indeed, I studied psychology at the University of Edinburgh, at the professor Lo…" Ducky started one of his enchanting stories, but Kate interrupted.

"Okay. Let's start. I was out, for a minute, and when I came back, I found my lunch box empty! Tony ate my tuna-fish sandwich!" Kate said, looking at Tony accusingly.

"Okay, now. See that? See? Whoop! I'm hungry. We're buddies. It's not supposed to be a big deal. It's not a big deal. But little Miss Tight and Twisty Pants thinks it's a big deal, so all of sudden, it becomes a major deal!" Tony explained.

"All you left me was the crust!" Kate yelled at him angrily.

"Oh, come on. Who's right here?" Tony said, looking at Ducky.

"Please, Ducky. Tell him" Kate whispered.

"Um, uh, well there are clearly some issues here" Ducky finally said.

"Yes, there are" , Tony muttered, and received an elbow from Kate.

"It all stands from the sibling rivalry, and your clearly visual sexually charged bickering" Ducky sighed and looked at them. They both tried to pick up their jaws that fell in shock when he said what he said.

"What?" Ducky asked, confused by their expressions.

"And what does that have to do with my tuna-fish sandwich?" Kate whispered to Tony.

"And also, there's a father figure that caused the competition between the two of you. And I think we all know who that is" Ducky said looking from Kate to Tony.

"There's no father figure here, Ducky" Tony assured him.

"No!" Kate waved her head off. Ducky just nodded.

"Another one", said Gibbs taking them to the elevator.

"We should meet at least twice a week!", he added when the door closed.

"Why?", asked Gibbs all of the sudden.

"Well… Nothing, we had a marriage counseling", said Kate and slapped her head hard.

"Marr…?", Gibbs asked.

"Oh, nothing, Ducky's just delusional"

Gibbs raised one of his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?"

"Kate and I were fighting… It's kind of a long story", Tony said.

"Okay", Gibbs shrugged and the elevator door opened again.

"Who?"

"This one. These people were caught on camera"

Some people were walking out of a bank.

"So?", asked Tony.

"Look closer", said Gibbs. McGee hit some buttons on the keyboard and it zoomed to the plant. A dead human hand was lying on the sidewalk behind the plant.

"Oh", said Tony

* * *

**REVIEW! How did you like it? So... Christmas is closer in this fanfic, prepare for some creepy stuff!**


	15. Tony's plan

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky and Santa Claus :P. Well, Santa's here :D See me with Santa at the end of the page.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Tony's plan

"Now", said a man in the dark. The snow was covering Washington and destroying their sight.

"I didn't do anything wrong!", said Jack.

"Of course you did", said another man. "JAG, JAG, JAG has a nag to find out everything about us. Because of you"

"JAG?", asked Jack. "I… Well, I'm gonna… I'm gonna… Do something about it"

"You better", a strange cold voice said. It was a mixture east-Asian and British accent.

_At the NCIS_

Another usual December day in Washington D.C. Tony was enjoying himself and his jokes, Kate did not, Gibbs interrupted people… Same old, same old. But, suddenly… Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yes?", he answered.

"_There's a case in JAG_", said a voice.

"Who is this?"

"_Pauley Smith_", the voice said. "_I'm from JAG_"

"From JAG?"

"_Yes. Quickly_"

"Okay"

"What happened, Hugo Boss?", asked Tony.

"Something at JAG"

McGee comes in.

"A man, Jack from JAG is trapped. His wife and daughter are kidnapped by…"

"WHO!?", yelled Gibbs, because he knew he needs to stop this.

"Ari", said McGee finally.

"That sick bastard!"

"Abby and I tracked his computer down. He's being blackmailed"

"Jack?"

"Yeah"

"So… Open Scap"

"It's Skype"

"Whatever!"

"Actually, we should just check if his camera is turned on. Oh, yes it is"

"I have an idea", said Tony suddenly.

"You have an idea? We're gonna die, Gibbs", said Kate.

"Tell him that help is on the way. I'll act like I'm delivering Mexican food. And he'll just act like he is ordering it. And tell him to take the microphone and the speakers off when talking with us"

"Actually, DiNozzo…", said Gibbs. "That sounds like a very good plan. And we'll just…"

"..Put an ear bug inside so he can put it on!"

"Eww!"

"Not a real bug, boss"

"Oh"

"So… I just need to get dressed!"

"Okay and hurry up. We're talking about lives here!"

"Okay!"

Tony went to Abby where he got the clothes he needed and got dressed.

"Now I'm goin' undahwear"

"What?"

"Sorry, undercover. Still I need to check Kate's underwear"

"What?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes?"

"NO!"

Tony runs, blushing. Abby just laughs and laughs and laughs.

_Bullpen_

"Give me the phone, McGee"

"Here you are, boss"

"Hello, I'm Gibbs. We are from NCIS. Don't call me by name. Help is on the way. You're getting food and an ear bug. Now, we'll help you, we can see whatever you can"

"_Okay_"

"_What okay_?", a computer-modificated voice was heard.

"_Nothing_"

"Come on, Dino!", said Kate.

_At JAG_

Tony came into the office.

"Here you are!"

"What?"

"Mexican food"

"Oh, yeah"

"_Um… Okay, I can't keep you hungry all day_", said the voice.

"Thanks!", said Jack. Tony gave him the food and a wink. He winked back.

"_Now continue_", said the voice.

"I'm almost… Uh-oh"

"_What?_"

"These… I can't hack these"

"_Why_?"

"They're too complicated"

"_I'll kill them_"

* * *

**Ho, ho, ho, my dear children! How did you like it? Please review... Or you are on Santa's naughty list! You heard him...**


	16. When NCIS saved Christmas

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky and Santa Claus :P.**

**AN: See ya at the end of the page**

* * *

Chapter 16: NCIS saves Christmas

"I… What!? That's Pentagon, Gibbs!", Abby said as she turned to Gibbs. He stared at her questionably.

"So?"

"Even their encryptions have their own encryptions!" She whined.

"I don't care, just do it" He shrugged simply.

"McPony!", yelled Abby. McGee sighed and looked at her.

"I'm going to need your help!"

"Well, of course! Everything for my little Goth princess", McGee smiled as he approached her. Gibbs shook his head.

"I need coffee", He managed to say. With that, he was gone.

"Now what's the problem?" McGee asked as he looked at her screen.

"This" She pointed to the computer. He gaped.

"Wha…? He gave you Pentagon? Even their en…" McGee complained.

"..cryptions have their own encryptions", said Abby, overlapping his words.

"That's what you taught me!" She grinned.

"Oh, thank you for remembering!", said McGee. She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

_At the bullpen_

Tony just came into the bullpen. He looked around him. Everybody was working like crazy.

"What's going on?", he asked as he approached Kate's desk.

"Oh, nothing he's just…" Kate replied, while looking at her screen intently.

"Oh my God!" Kate yelled in horror. Tony dragged a chair and sat by her.

"What's the matter?" He questioned as he looked at her screen. She glanced at him, and then looked back at her screen.

"We found Jill and Sandy" Kate said as she got up.

"Who da…?" Tony was confused.

"Jill is that mother that was sexually assaulted and Sandy is the daughter of this man" Kate answered.

"Oh" Tony nodded.

"I'll go check up on Abby and McGee" She said and got up.

"Oh, I'll go with you" He said simply. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and hurried to the elevator. He ran behind her.

_At the lab…_

The elevator opened. Both Tony and Kate stepped out.

"I DID IT!", they heard a scream.

"We did it", they heard McGee's small voice.

"So…?", Kate asked, looking expectantly at Abby.

"So… I'm just going to... OH MY FREAKING JESUS' FATHER GOD WHO MADE US AND GOTH!", she yelled in panic.

"What!?", asked Gibbs as the elevator swung open once again.

"HE'S HACKING US!"Abby cried frantically, typing at her keyboard uncontrollably.

"Who?" Gibbs simply asked.

"I don't know! It's a _he_ for sure!"

"Okay…", said Gibbs with a light shrug. He was no longer in Abby's eyesight.

"NOOO!", Abby cried helplessly. Suddenly, all of the codes disappeared from the screen. It went black.

"Abby, you did it!", McGee yelled happily.

"I didn't do anything, I thought you did" She turned to him worriedly. He formed a puzzled look on his face.

"No…"

"I did it", Gibbs suddenly said. He appeared behind the computer holding and swinging a cable. "Just reboot it"

"No, it's overheated", McGee replied, looking confusedly at Gibbs.

"I said… Just reboot it", said Gibbs and shows his phone. "Works with this"

"McGee, it's not overheated! But it will be soon if Gibbs doesn't turn on the air conditioner" She hissed, looking from McGee to Gibbs.

"No" Gibbs said and crossed his arms.

"Please! It will overheat!" Abby pleaded.

"Looks cool to me", said Tony with a grin.

"Stupid. Pointless. Joke!", yelled Gibbs and slapped Tony at the back of his head.

"Thanks!", said Tony ironically. He went over to McGee and slapped him like Gibbs did to him.

"Hey, why did you do that?" McGee whined angrily.

"Because I can", Tony put a big sinister grin on his face. He left the lab casually, leaving the team to work by themselves.

"Idiot", Kate murmured when he left.

"We should put the computer in Ducky's lab if he let us!", said McGee.

"You do that" Gibbs said and turned to the elevator.

"That's a wonderful idea, McPony!" Abby squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks!" He said, trying to breathe.

"Why do you call him McPony?", asked Kate. Abby winked at her playfully.

"Oh, I see", Kate smirked at the thought.

_At the Autopsy…_

They moved to Ducky.

"Ducky can we use…?"

"Yes, of course!", said Ducky and helped them find a spot. He pulled open a drawer.

"No, definitely not They turned on the computer.

_At the bullpen_

"I've got to ask McGee", said Tony. "I mean he looked under her skirt!"

"Whose skirt?", asked Gibbs.

"None!"

"Come on, Sandy, let's go down there"

_At the lab_

"Oh, Sandy!", said Ducky. "Here you are!"

"Is it a Hershey bar?", Sandy asked. She was blind.

"Yes. Are you sure you are blind?", asked Ducky.

"I just know how they smell", confessed Sandy.

"Ooh!", said Ducky. "You're so adorable!"

"Thanks"

"How come that you play the piano?", asked Abby.

"Mommy and daddy taught me how to know the sound rate- Hertz", she said.

"Oh, great!", Abby said. She played the terrorist's voice.

"Wait", Sandy said. "Ten Hz up"

"Okay", said Abby. She went up.

"More"

"Okay"

"No, that's too high… Down"

"Okay"

"More"

"Okay"

"Up"

"Okay!", Abby set it. It was normal.

"It's the voice I heard when mommy was screaming"

"Why was she screaming?"

"I don't know", Sandy started to sob. "She said many things like 'stop' or 'let me go' or 'that hurts'"

"What did he do?", asked Gibbs.

"She… I… Don't know"

"We found her. She's safe. We just need to find this psycho", said Gibbs.

"Thank you", Sandy hugged Gibbs.

'_LEAVE THEM ALONE!'_

'_Give it!'_

'_NEVER!'_

'_Your choice!'_

_Loud BANG and another and then two loud screams._

'_NOOO! MY BABY GIRL, NOOO!'_

Gibbs was back in reality again.

"We'll find this bastard", he said, while becoming a sponge for tears.

"TERRY!", yelled Kate suddenly. "That's him!"

"Ari is involved!?", Gibbs held Sandy tight. "Now go to your mother"

They went to the bullpen. On the picture there was no Jack. Everybody were scared so, Sandy knew that.

"Daddy? Where are you daddy?", Sandy screamed when she heard it.

"I did it… Somebody's stealing the money from Pentagon!", said Abby when she came to the bullpen.

"Now it's our turn!", said Gibbs. "The NCIS crew saves Christmas!"

"Yeah!", said Tony. They quickly went to Gibbs' car. Speed faster than light and there they are- Pentagon, baby!

They come in and see people with suitcases full of money.

"Gibbs!", yelled Jack and dropped two suitcases.

"You brought you wife and your only child and that a blind one into this!", yelled Gibbs. This cannot and will not happen to somebody else.

"You should be ashamed!", said Gibbs. "Ashamed! SHAME ON YOU! If you have a conscience! I wouldn't do that! EVERYTHING FOR THE MONEY!? SHAME ON YOU!"

"Umm…"

"You are under arrest!", said Gibbs. "The NCIS crew…"

".. Is here…", said Kate.

"..To mess with you. And help you. And save you. And then… there is Ducky", said Tony and laughed.

"The funny thing is we practiced this all night long!", said Gibbs.

"Ugh", said Jack.

"This could be our new theme song!", said Tony.

"For the first time… You're right too, Tony", said Kate.

"Thanks"

_At the bullpen_

"So, daddies are not always the best guys. But, remember him very good", said Gibbs and gave a badge to Sandy. "And now I declare you special agent Sandy!"

"Wait!", said Tony, confused. "Kate and I were both Probies before we became special agents! That's just not fair!"

"Is so", says Kate.

"Finally!", said Tony.

"She came through a heck of stuff, she deserves it", said Gibbs and hugged Sandy for the last time.

"I think I'll be a special agent when I grow up", Sandy said.

"That's so cute!", said Jill, her mother.

"Yes it is", said Gibbs.

"Oh, I hate to tell you this…", suddenly Morrow appeared.

"Morrow?", asked Gibbs, while hugging everyone from the team, including Ducky and Gerald.

"But, I got an offer in Homeland Security", said Morrow. "So, I have to think about everything. And in Homeland Ice Scream. I give up. I'm not the director anymore"

"WHAT!?", Gibbs was amazed. "22 years of experience and done? Wow, that's… Well, that's just sad"

"And a woman will replace me"

"A woman?", Tony laughed, sinister. "How could a woman lead NCIS?"

That led to an elbowing.

" Sexist!", said Kate.

"Well, it's a part of me, Katie", said Tony and smirked to her. She smirked back.

"Jethro, to The MTAC", Morrow said, looking worried. They went to the MTAC.

"So, who's taking over?", asked Gibbs as he sat in a chair.

"Well, she's got talent, but…", Morrow said. A moment of silence entered the room. After a short pause, Gibbs said:

"Well, I'm not going to"

"Haha. As much as I appreciate you, I don't want to shoot NCIS in the head"

Another moment of silence entered the room. It was awkward. Like silence was kissing with another silence.

A woman stood up from a chair that was in front of the screen. She turned to Gibbs.

"Hello, Jethro", she said, with a calm voice and a brief grin.

Gibbs was frightened. He remembered everything. In a second, a brief flashback ran through his head like a mouse on the floor in a house full of dirt (yes, dirt).

Car, he looks trough the car window… Eiffel Tower… Night… Hotel room… Stake out… Two naked bodies, the most erotic moment of his life…

"Jen… Jenn… Jennifer!?", Gibbs was frightened. His moth was opened. He never thought he will ever see her again.

"Yes, Jethro… Shoud we skip the 'you haven't changed at all' part?", asked Jenny.

"Oh, you know her… Hahahah… Hi hi…", Morrow said, trying not to burst out in laughing. "Ooopsyy… Awkward…"

"Wha…? Ho…? No… I… Jen?", Gibbs' mouth did not close.

"I better leave you two alone… Ah…", Morrow left the room, letting another awkward silence enter the room. Then, Jenny spoke first.

"First, don't call me JEN! What am I, Chinese?", asked Jenny, getting closer to Gibbs.

"I'm so…"

"NO, SPECIAL AGENT GIBBS, YOU'RE NOT!"

"I…"

"SHUT UP! You don't have the right to talk to me or apologize! Just… Why!? I wanted to feel like a woman, not like an IDIOT!"

"I…"

"I asked you something! WHY!?"

"I… I don't know", said Gibbs, and left, with fire running down his cheeks.

Gibbs entered the bullpen, looking frightened.

"What?", asked Tony. "What's going on?"

"You know that Morrow's leaving", Gibbs said.

"Yeah", all of them said in unison.

"Well, he's getting replaced by… Jennifer Sheppard"

"And who's that?"

"Um… Long story", Gibbs said as he turned to his coffee cup.

"Somebody from your love life, boss?", asked Tony, putting his arm around Kate's neck and placing his hand on her shoulder. He received an elbow from Kate.

"And what do you know about anybody's love life, DiNozzo?", asked Kate.

"Come, on, Katie, I know everything about love!"

"No you don't", said Gibbs.

"I know everything about you, Katie"

"No, you don't", said Gibbs.

"Well, it's a double goodbye", said Gerald, still in shock of Morrow leaving.

* * *

**Well, how did you like it? Sorry I didn't upload for a while. REVIEW! Oh, yeah. This is my longest chapter, so... YAY! So, it has it's EROTIC moments, yeah... And it has it's FUNNY moments. Next chapter coming soon... Expect lots of JIBBS and a little bit of TATE! Bye!**


	17. A Double Goodbye

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky and Santa Claus :P**

**AN: Okay, just so you know, this was supposed to be a sensitive chapter, and there are sensitive parts. I noticed, I didn't explain what happened to McGee and The Cliffhanger, so I'll explain it now: -He was hanging there and after a while the police and NCIS came to save him. Nobody except Gibbs and him knew what happened. And now, they'll find out in Gibbs' maniac attack!- _That Sounded Bad_****XD!**

**Okay, so, there is almost no Tate in this chapter, a little bit of Jibbs and a pinch... Sorry, a truck full of barrels full of McAbby! I'm a fan of all of them. And I'm male. So, _ off, haters!**

**XD. Meet you on the end of the page!**

* * *

Chapter 17: A Double Goodbye

„What's the matter, boss?", asked Tony.

„Sh-sh-sh... SHUT UP!", yelled Gibbs.

„Okay, boss, no need for anger, I just...", said Tony, but was interrupted by Gibbs.

"NO NEED FOR ANGER!?", yelled Gibbs, angry. "You just asked, didn't you!? Well, think before you say, DiNozzo! First, I hate FBI! Then, IN A PLANE somebody is killed! Then, we got KATE! That's the good part! Next thing I know, a dangerous terrorist (for some reason frightened to death of butterflies) is kidnapping my AGENTS, then the President, but then suddenly, the president isn't kidnapped, but his pet dog, then a man tries to rob The Pentagon, and FINALLY JENNIFFER SHEPERD JOINS US! What's next, a Smurf?"

"DON'T SAY THAT!", yelled Kate. Somebody dressed as a Smurf came in.

"What the…?", asked Gibbs.

"Don't ask", said Kate.

"Really, don't, boss", said Tony.

"Well… Goodbye", said Gerald and hugged Gibbs. "I'll miss you"

Then he hugged everyone, except Ducky. Then he hugged Ducky.

"I know about your little secret", he whispered to Ducky.

"What secret?"

"That one with McGee. You talked about something strange…"

"Oh, I was just assuring him that he's not gay, that's it. And in the meantime, I didn't show him any part of my body"

"Oh…"

"Except…"

"What?"

"My face", Ducky grinned. He started crying.

"Good luck in your rap career!", he cried so hard that everybody started crying and hugging Ducky and Gerald.

"Hey, what about me?", asked Morrow.

"Nobody cares about you!", said Gibbs and continued crying and hugging Ducky and Gerald.

"Bye", Gerald said and went to the door.

"Bye my little Gerry-Puff", said Ducky.

When he was out of sight, Kate suggested something.

"Why not throw a Christmas party and call everybody, including Gerald!", she suggested. "I mean he could perform!"

"What about…?", Morrow asked, but…

"NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU!", yelled Gibbs. "That's a good idea, Kate"

"I'll bring the mistletoes!", said Tony.

"I'll bring my elbow", answered Kate.

"And I'll bring my slap", said Gibbs.

They started making everything and laughing, because it was fun.

"McGee, you were checking her skirt out, didn't you?", Tony said. "Is she a panties or a thongs type?"

"A panties type", McGee said.

"Damn it", said Tony. "I guess I'll just have to stick to that!"

"Yeah, I guess", said McGee. "I'm going to check on Abby"

"You're right", said Tony and moved.

McGee called her on the phone. She wasn't answering. He went down to the lab where he heard this:

"_WHAT'S THE SAFE WORD!? Lemonade… NO, NO! Ah…_"

"Abby!?", asked McGee and broke into the lab.

"Yes?", Abby answered. The ringtone was still on.

"What is that noise?"

"That's… The ringtone on my phone"

"Wait… I called!"

"Surprise?", Abby slowly shrugged.

"What the… Abby?", asked McGee. "Is that how you feel about me?"

"What can I say?", said Abby. "Love is crazy, blind and stupid"

She ran to McGee and kissed him passionately. Suddenly, on her radio a song started to play: _Like a virgin_, from Madonna. Bad moment, Madonna, bad moment.

They fell on the floor.

"There will be a Christmas party soon, Abby", said McGee. She continued kissing him.

"Will there be mistletoes?", asked Abby.

"Yes", answered McGee.

"Great", she continued kissing him.

_At the bullpen_

Kate was looking at Tony putting his bubblegum under his desk.

"Disgusting", she muttered.

"Oh, come on!", Tony said. "Kate, live a life!"

"I'm not going to do that", she said. "Ever"

"Oh, I'm sorry", said Tony.

"Come on, let's check on Abbs and Probie"

"You're right", said Tony and they went down to the lab. But, they weren't expecting to see…

When they came in, they saw McGee, topless, while Abby was kissing him.

"What the…?", asked Kate.

"I'm blind", said Tony. It began. McAbby. It began.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Please REVIEW! If you liked it, of course! I don't want FLAMES! 'Cause my sister got flames on her new fanfic "You Belong With Me". It's Tate vs. Tiva. See who wins! Check it out, please!**


	18. Christmas Preparations

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky and Santa Claus :P. SEE YA DOWN ON THE END OF DA PAGE!**

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*:_

"_I'm blind"_

Chapter 18: Christmas Preparations

"So… So… So wrong!", said Tony.

"You're right again, Tony", said Kate, trying to move her eyes from this 'horrible' sight.

"I just keep getting better and better", Tony said, not moving his eyes from this.

"Surprise?", Abby slowly shrugged.

"_Like a virgin_? _Madonna_? Real cheesy!", said Tony.

"Sorry", said McGee, stood up and gulped.

"Disgusting!", said Kate.

"Guys…", said Abby. "Please keep it a secret!"

"Of course!", said Kate.

"How long?", asked Tony.

"Well, we had this sexual tension since Donald P. Belli..."

"No, how long are you in this relationship, McGee?"

"Let me finish!", said Abby. "sarius and Michael…"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!", yelled Tony. "How long?"

"Well, we entered it just now", said McGee.

"Oh, okay", said Tony and turned.

"Sorry, guys", said Abby.

"Oh, no problem!", Kate said. "Just… Tell Probie to put on a shirt"

"Oh, fine!", said McGee and put on a shirt. "At least Abby likes it!"

Tony laughed with Kate.

"Does she now?", they grinned. McGee frowned.

"Kidding!", they both said.

_Later_

Jennifer Sheppard called the whole NCIS team to the bullpen to meet them.

"Hi to you all!", she said happily. "I'm your new Director, Jennifer Sheppard! Let me kiss you all for good luck in 2004!"

She goes to everybody and kisses their foreheads. Tony smirked at Kate and she smirked him back.

"Can I get a double?", asked Tony, when Jenny approached him.

"No, you silly!", she said and went to others. When she finished, she saw Gibbs.

"Jethro", Jenny said coldly. Gibbs made a grimace. She slapped him.

"That's for not calling", she said and slapped him again. "And that's for being a moron"

Then she hit him with her knee into his… Place.

"Hey, what was that for?", he asked.

"Oh, nothing, just for fun", she grinned.

"Oh, come on!", Gibbs yelled.

"Calm down, Jethro!", she said. "I'm your boss now"

"Yeah, boss, she kind of is", said Tony. Gibbs looked at him. Tony bowed his head down.

"Now, we've got to make some Christmas thingies!", Jenny said and left to her office.

"What was all that about?", asked Tony.

"Ah, yes", he said. "Paris, 1993"

"What?", asked Tony, inpatient.

"I'll tell you later", Gibbs said and turned to his desk.

_Director's office_

Jenny came into her new office. Ex-director Morrow was standing there.

"Ah, miss Sheppard!", he said, surprised. "Here's a list of everything, the rules are in the computer and everything you need is either inside the office or either it is in the computer. Bye!"

Morrow left.

"Bye, thanks", said Jenny and looked at a paper he gave to her. She then looked at her office. _Beautiful_, she thought.

Then there is Gibbs. Why Gibbs? Why? Why would he stay here? She sighed and took a folder from a drawer. It said:

**CASE ABANDONED!**

She opened it, thinking of the case. Probably something exciting.

**CASE ARI HASSAWARI**

_**CASE STATUS: Case abandoned five years ago. **_

_**CASE STORY:**_

_**FBI double agent, Ari Hassawari has betrayed FBI and so NCIS team is given the task of catching him. Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and special agent Jennifer Sheppard failed to find him.**_

_**WARNING: ARI HASSAWARI IS UNCONTROLLED. HE HAS AN ABNORMAL HATE FOR SOME PEOPLE INCLUDING SPECIAL AGENT LEROY JETHRO GIBBS! Case closed because of that!**_

_**CASE FORBBIDEN TO BE RETURNED TO!**_

_Ari Hassawari is now a dangerous terrorist! His only weakness is butterflies!_

Jenny was disappointed in herself. But, then she was afraid for Gibbs. Who has written the last part? It looks like handwriting. Maybe it is Jethro… Maybe he wanted to warn her to never get close to that man… Maybe… Maybe, just maybe he still… She swallowed… Loves her.

_At the bullpen_

"Maybe they had something together", said Kate, climbing on the stairs with some decorations.

"Ugh, Kate, no!", Tony said, disgusted, putting decorations on the lower parts of the Christmas tree.

"Oh, come on, just because he's old…", Kate said.

"Who's old?", Gibbs asked, passing by. Kate suddenly fell a few stairs, but Tony caught her.

"My hero", she said sarcastically. "Put me down!"

"Who's old?"

"No one, boss", said Tony while putting Kate down. "No one"

"You better be talkin' about no one", Gibbs said and went to the toilet.

"He scared the c…", Kate started.

"Kate, watch your language!", Tony said jokingly.

"Shut up, X-rated Peter Pan!", Kate said and started laughing.

"C'mon, Kate, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, the fact that I just call you an X-rated kid"

"Ha-ha", Tony said sarcastically. They continued working.

"Just so you know the one who scared you is coming out of the head", Tony whispered to Kate.

"You mean the one who you wanted to call _old_?", asked Kate. They started giggling while putting the decorations on. A decoration ball fell on Tony's head.

"Ouch", and they started giggling even harder. Then they continued doing that, while fighting with decorations.

"What are you two giggling at?", asked Gibbs, coming out of the toilet.

"Oh, nothing!", Kate and Tony said at the same time and continued giggling. He didn't want them to be like him and _her_. In fact, all the rules about not being with your partner are made to prevent that from happening. He didn't want unhappy faces, deaths… No. He's had enough of that in his life.

Next morning, Gibbs woke up saying:

"Mmmmpphhh…. Jennyyyyyyy…"

Then he absolutely woke up.

"Ah… Wait, what the heck was I dreaming?", he asked himself. This is his dream… His point of view:

_I'm coming into Jenny's office._

"_Hi, Jens", I'm saying._

"_Hi, there, hot boy", she says to me and touches my lips with a hammer. Suddenly, I hear a song, this song: _Hot stuff_._

_Jenny is whistling that song and is hitting me with that hammer on my head. For some reason, I do not bleed. Then, she takes off my pants and licks my head. Then she takes the hammer and hits me in my place. She moans and takes off my jacket and then my shirt. She says:_

"_You are a naughty little superhero, Batman"_

_She then takes off my shoes and eats them. Suddenly, she turns away. A bell is heard, like that one on the oven._

"_My chocolate ice cream is done", she says. Her office suddenly turns pink and white. She is going to her rollercoaster and finds her micro-wave. Then she eats the fridge. Literately. Then she throws chocolate ice cream on me and is howling and screaming. She eats me. I imagine a sign __**'9 months later'**_._ I'm standing in a hospital ordination and she's screaming:_

"_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, JETHRO AND COFFEE!"_

_I'm looking around. I'm taking a teddy bear and throw it to Kate. She is crying:_

"_YOU SICK BASTARD!"_

_I laugh and laugh and laugh._

"_You got a wonderful baby Bo the Toilet Paper, Stan the Starbucks Coffee and Tobias Adolph Jackie Fornell!", says the nurse and is pulling out three babies. All male. I cry._

"_I love you", I say and lick my fingers._

_I kiss Jenny. I wake up. _

"_WAKE UP, STOP DREAMING!", Brain yells._

"I've got to stop watching ice cream, protection, drugs and toilet paper commercials", said Gibbs to himself and stood up from his bed. "But, not Starbucks"

* * *

**AN: Okay, that was weird... BUT ALSO KINDA FUNNY! It wasn't a wet dream! Okay, so how did you like it? PLEASEEEEE, REVIEEEEEW (rockstar voice)! Okay, that was weird too. Totally! Kidding, XD! Now, I'm starting a new fanific soon. It's a Mission Impossible, Harry Potter and NCIS crossover. AU. Hope you like it!**


	19. Memories, oh sweet memories- A History

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky and Santa Claus :P. **

**AN: See ya on the end of the page:**

**WARNING: SEXUAL FLASHBACKS... Again...**

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

_What if he still… She gulped… Loves her?_

Chapter 19: Memories, oh, sweet memories.

Gibbs turned on his car and started driving. He went to NCIS. Jenny? Why Jenny? Why her? She was the least person he wanted to see! Why her? Is this a trap?

He parked his car on his parking lot that was saying: _Leroy Jethro Gibbs' spot! Do not park here or CONSEQUENCES!_

He enjoyed that sign every time… He parked the car and came out of it. Gibbs then locked it and went to the elevator. On his surprise, Jenny was in it.

"Jethro", she said trough her teeth.

"Jennifer", Gibbs said, grinned and came in. They were quiet for a while.

"Why, Gibbs, why, why after all those years? Not a single call from you!", Jenny said.

"I wanted to… But…", Gibbs said, but somebody interrupted him. That somebody came in.

"Sorry", a girl said and came in. After a few floors she came out.

"So, you're still here?", asked Gibbs.

"No, I'm the Director's Doppelganger!", Jenny said sarcastically and angry.

"Never did know what that meant", Gibbs looked at the floor.

Another girl came in.

"Sorry", she also said. After a few floors, with a big tension, she came out.

"So, a doppelganger is someone who's pissed", Gibbs said and finally looked in Jenny's eyes. Then his sight moved to her big… Eyes!

"Yes, Gibbs, that's that, definitely!", Jenny yelled. "I'm pissed because you never called!"

"Well, what was I suppose to do?", Gibbs said, trying not to look in her big hot… EYES! Actually he did try not to look her in her eyes.

"I was a bit ashamed of what we have done there", Gibbs said. "Believe me I wanted to call, I really did! But, something stopped me! After you, I did have a wife, but it wasn't big as you. I had a daughter, wonderful daughter! And I don't want that to happen to you!"

"What?", asked Jenny. Gibbs looked in her big, puppy like, almost crying blue eyes.

"They were both killed. Shot. Shot to death", Gibbs said, trying not to drop a tear.

"Oh, my God… Jethro… I didn't… I…", she started, but Gibbs interrupted her.

"It's not your fault…", Gibbs said. He almost started to cry. Then Jenny pressed her finger against his lips.

"Shhhhh!", she whispered, calmly. She kissed him, and then he kissed her back… Then, they started kissing passionately. It lasted a minute, but it looked like it lasted forever…

"Oh, special agent Gibbs!", she said.

"What, my little carrot-Jenny?", Gibbs answered. They both smiled and continued kissing. Then, suddenly, the doors opened with a big _ting_!

Gibbs and Jenny turned their eyes to the NCIS bullpen. Everybody was looking at them. She was holding his cheeks with both her hands. Then she let them and pushed him. Jenny came out first.

"Get a dictionary!", she said, just like Kate would say and came out of the elevator, almost like marching. Then Gibbs came out. All the eyes were looking at them.

"What was that all about, boss?", Tony asked. Gibbs Gibbs-slapped him.

"I'll tell you what that was. For real", Gibbs said. "Oh, memories, sweet memories"

"There he goes…", Tony said and got an elbow from Kate.

"Okay!", Tony said.

"Paris 1993… Two agents sent on a mission, a big mission…", Gibbs started.

_***FLASHBACK*:**_

_It was a wonderful day in Washington D.C. I was bored, as always._

"_Gibbs, Shepard!", boss yelled._

"_Yeah, boss?", I asked nonchalantly._

"_You're going to Paris. Grab your gear!", Boss said._

"_Paris?", I asked. "The city of hot chicks?"_

"_The City of love?", Jenny asked._

"_Yeah, kind of", boss said. "And now, pack up!"_

"_I can't wait!", Jenny said._

"_Yeah, me neither! I'm gonna meet some hot…", I started, but…_

"_Terrorists", Jenny said. We both started laughing._

_We flied across the ocean ad came to Paris, the city of light and love and croissants._

_Back then, Jenny was new in NCIS. She came only a day ago and made lots of friends. I actually met her there. I soon found out she was actually working for FBI, not NCIS. We were from two separate organizations that had the same mission: Take down Armad, a dangerous terrorist, who kidnapped an FBI agent, Ari Hassa- Ari Hassawari._

_We were at a stakeout. I found about her real name. It was night. We had a beautiful room with the view to the Eiffel's Tower. Then we… We did it._

_We kissed, really passionately. I kissed her neck. Then I took off her shirt and threw it over the bed… I took off her jeans… Threw them also. I then… I… Kissed her lips once more. We loved each other. I took off her bra and threw it somewhere. She took off my shirt and my pants. I threw her to the bed. We started kissing… Her and mine underwear… Gone._

_After an hour. I looked through the window… Ari, Armad and Arad had their guns set, their targets, they shot at the man we were protecting… Jenny then saw it… We both regret what we have done… Since then, I forbid love to stand in my way from solving a case._

_Then… The case was closed._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Wow… Gibbs… I didn't know you could be so…", Tony said. "So… Erotic!"

He received Kate's elbow in his stomach.

"What?", he asked. She death-glared him.

"Sorry…", Tony said.

"I'm so sorry, Gibbs…", Kate said.

"Never mind… There is nothing that can ruin Christmas, right?", Gibbs said.

He has mistaken.

* * *

**Well, it is going to be a good Christmas for you! Because some very good and TATISH stuff will happen. And also Jibberish. And McAbby stuff. I want some TATE stuff, baby tonight! Okay, so, how did you like it? PLEASE, REVIEW! Meow, meow... Oh, God... Why? 'CAUSE I SAY SO! Bye! NEXT CHAPTER coming REALLY soon!**


	20. Secret Santas- Who are they?

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky and Santa Claus :P.**

**AN: I'm baaack! So, now... What now? See ya on the end of the page! ;)**

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*:_

"_Nothing can ruin Christmas, right?"_

Chapter 20: Secret Santas

"He is so wrong", Tony whispered to Kate, as he watched Gibbs fix his tie.

"DiNozzo…" She hissed.

_A few days later…_

"Kate!", Gibbs exclaimed, after seeing Tony fall from the Christmas tree. Kate slapped her forehead.

"Yes?", Kate asked in annoyance.

"You're in charge of the Christmas party", Gibbs said simply.

"What!?", Kate exclaimed. "How, why?"

"Well, obviously, I can't give it to Tony", Gibbs said, pointing at Tony, who, was currently lying helplessly on the floor.

"Come on, why not hi…?", Kate stopped. "Oh, yes. If you give him something, he will drop it in five seconds!"

"It's not like that…" , Tony said and stood up slowly.

"Did you try Mc-", Kate started the sentence, but then realized. "You give him a thing; he gets under pressure and drops it in 2.5 seconds!"

"Yeah", Gibbs said, while Tony grinned. Gibbs did grin a little bit now.

"Abby?", asked Kate.

"Everything will be Goth-like", Tony said.

"Yeah, you're right", Kate replied with a sigh. "Ducky?"

"Not sure if he knows how to throw a party", Gibbs said questionably, thinking of the old man.

"Yeah…", Tony said. "He's got a point there, Katie"

"What about you!?" Kate turned to Gibbs.

"I can't. Somebody's gotta be Santa for those 30 minutes", Gibbs said and smiled.

"What about Jimmy?"

"1.5 seconds"

"Fornell?"

"He'll ruin everything"

"Hotchner?"

"Who's Hotchner?"

"He's Fornell's best agent"

"Oh. Nope"

"Oh, come on!"

"Sorry" Gibbs shrugged. He left them standing there.

_At the Director's office_

Gibbs visited Jenny. She changed her office. There were Christmas decorations all over the office and there were pictures of Directors of NCIS framed on the wall, with a model of clay of Mount Rushmore, with Morrow's head and other Director's heads also.

"Wow!", Gibbs said. "Nice office"

"Thank you! It took me a week!", she said.

"The Christmas Party is tomorrow", Gibbs replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What about Morrow?", Jenny jokingly said.

"Yeah…"

"What do you say, should I kiss Santa under The Mistletoe?", Jenny said seductively.

"Yeah… Definitely", Gibbs said and started kissing with Jenny. It was a really long kiss. They fell on the floor and… Let's just say they repeated Paris, 1993.

_At Kate's house, next morning_

She woke up and saw the snow outside. Kate looked at the date. It was Christmas! She shook Dwayne, but he wasn't so happy in the morning.

"Come on, Dway, it's Christmas", Kate whispered as she tried to wake him up.

"It's six in the morning…", he muttered and continued sleeping. Kate rolled her eyes and made herself some cornflakes. She ate them, pleased.

NCIS had a day off to buy gifts and everything. Kate went to the nearest store. She decided to buy some stuff. She bought a turtle in a pet shop for Dwayne and her.

Then she saw a cute little Goth notebook. She bought it for Abby.

Then she saw something in the movies section. "How to steal a million". _Perfect gift for Tony_, she thought. _Nah… I don't like him that much… Or do I? I mean it's a perfect gift for cheating on Dwa… What am I thinking?_

She went to Starbucks and said that she is a friend of Gibbs. They gave her flowers, Christmas cards and 20 free coffee cups. Gibbs will flip out. Kate will be his favorite agent. Muahahhhah.

Then she bought 'Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix' book to McGee. She bought some flowers for Jenny.

_In Gibbs' dreams_

_I see a gate. I open it and inside instead of grass it is Starbucks coffee cups. Then I run through the grass and see something big in the middle of this field- it's the biggest Starbucks coffee cup on the world. I run to it and hug it. Suddenly, on the sky I see the Starbucks Lady._

"_You can take only one cup from Heaven", she says._

"_Yes, my fair lady", I reply and I pull out the heavy Starbucks cup._

"_But this counts as 3.000.000 cups", she says with a smile._

"_NOOO! Actually, yes!", I scream. I run away, but then there's a big hole in the ground that starts sucking in everything. And it sucks me in too. Nothing. Pure darkness._

_Then everything that was there is just white. Just white color. Nothing left. It's what was before Universe._

Gibbs woke up.

"Wow!", Gibbs said, catching his breath. "I think I'm starting to get addicted to coffee"

Nah.

He went to the NCIS building. They were just about to choose who's whose secret Santa from a big red bowl. Kate was there, Tony was there, in pajamas, because he just woke up, McGee was there, with messy hair, Abby was there ready, with her caff-pow on, while Jenny was already there with Ducky and Jimmy.

"I bet you'll get me", Tony whispered to Kate, but all he got was an elbowing into the stomach. "What did I do wrong?"

"Let me think… Oh, right. The list is too long" She said sarcastically. He smirked.

"Okay. It's Holidays, I'll stop bothering you" She said. Tony grinned.

She just hoped she won't get Tony. She closed her eyes and pulled out a little paper. She opened them. It said: _Anthony DiNozzo._

"Oh, sh-", she started, but somebody interrupted her.

"No need for curse words, Caitlin!", it was Ducky. He was just passing by.

"Who did you get?", Tony asked.

"What do you care!", Kate hissed.

"So it's me?"

"No!", Kate lied. Tony grinned and pulled a paper out. He closed his eyes and then opened them.

"I wonder who will I get…", he said. He saw who he got: _Caitlin Todd_.

"Oh, f-", Tony started, but as always:

"No need for curse words, Anthony!", he said happily. Tony frowned at him. Ducky bowed his head.

"That's right", Tony said.

"Who did you get?", Kate asked, ready for teasing.

"What do you care?", he said after a short pause. "Well, FBI is coming to the party. I thought I'll get Emily"

"In your dreams, DiNozzo", Kate said and grinned evilly.

…

Later, Kate and Tony went to store to buy some stuff. Kate secretly took '_How to steal a million'_.

"You buy with your own money", Kate said coldly.

"Okay, fine", Tony shrugged and continued to look for things. They separated from each other.

"What does Kate love?", he whispered. "I'll buy her two gifts. One for me and her and one only for her"

He went out of the shop. He went to a clothing shop. Tony bought a wonderful black dress for Kate.

"And a little something for me", he said and bought a bikini with a hat. He didn't buy the top. _Why? It's much more fun like this!_ He thought.

…

Kate went home with Tony, to introduce him to Dwayne.

"I'm sorry… It was an accident… It won't happen again", Tony lied. _But, it will_, he thought.

"Nah, never mind", Dwayne said happily. "I'm a forgiving guy!"

_Ugh… Makes me puke a nuke!_

"So, what are your hobbies?", asked Dwayne.

"I don't have Hobbits!", Tony said.

"What?", Dwayne asked.

"Oh", Tony said. "My hobbies… Well, I like movies… Old cars… Books… Yes, believe it or not, Kate! And… Kites"

"Kites?", Dwayne said. "I love kites too! What club do you go too?"

"Kitty Litter", Tony said.

"Hey, me too!", Dwayne said.

Tony slapped his forehead in his mind. _Why!? Oh, why, God, why!?_

"Kate… Can we talk in private?", Dwayne suddenly asked, his face looking grim.

"Well… sure…", Kate was soon interrupted by Tony.

"Everything you have to say to Kate, you can say in front of me", Tony said and had a little pause. "We're married"

Kate looked at him disgustingly. Dwayne dropped his coffee cup.

"What?"

"He's just…", Kate said. "Kidding"

Dwayne nodded. They left the room.

"Kate… I… I don't think this is working out", Dwayne said with a sad look on his face.

"What!? How!?", Kate asks.

"Well, I don't know… Just…", he tried to smile.

"After I bought us a turtle!?", Kate asked. "Turtles bring people together!"

"I… Don't… I can't…"

"You know what!? FINE! I don't care! You leave me because I have small breast, huh?"

"Well…"

"And I'm not like Jessica Alba, huh, perfect?", she asked. "Big breast, big everything!"

Kate started crying.

"HOW DARE YOU!?", a voice screamed. Shih tzu….

It was Tony. He hit Dwayne in the middle of his face. Dwayne squealed and fought back. He hit Tony in the stomach and Tony fell. Then, Tony used his knee to destroy childhood of Dwayne's kids. Dwayne squealed.

"Both of you, stop fighting!", Kate cried.

"Shut up, Kate", Dwayne said and got a slap over his face from Tony.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!", she yelled. They immediately stopped and made a military column.

"BOTH OF YOU SHAME ON YOU!", Kate yelled. They bowed their heads.

…

Later, Kate was crying and eating chocolate ice cream, all alone. Tony came into the room.

"What's the matter, Kate?", Tony, asked.

"He left me! ON CHRISTMAS!", she yelled put her face in the bucket.

"NO! Kate, if he left you, he doesn't deserve you!"

"That's so cheesy!"

"I know, right?"

Kate smiled. Tony smirked at her. They hugged. _This will be an awesome Christmas DiNozzo! You get Kate! _Tony thought with an evil smirk forming on his face.

* * *

**Oh, yeah. So, how did you like it? Please review! The next chapter is sooooooooo like TATE that... It's gonna blow your mind with a Magnum 357. Sorry. So, the next chapter is coming REALLY soon! See ya, bye! XD XD XD.**


	21. The Christmas Party

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky and Santa Claus :P.**

**AN: SEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOON DA END OF DA PAGE, GURRRLL! Or boy.**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Christmas Party

"C'mon, Kate", Tony said letting her out of his hands. "It's Christmas tomorrow! Don't stress!"

"I don't know if Morrow even celebrates Christmas", Kate smiled. Tony smirked.

"So, what did you buy?", Tony asked.

"Wha… What?", Kate asked, confused. Tony rolled his eyes.

"You're a Secret Santa to someone!", he said. "Duh!"

"No! It's a secret, Tony!", Kate said and refused to show him the gift.

"Oh, come on", Tony said. "Except…"

He licked his lips.

"Except what, Tony?", asked Kate, looking at his lips, disgusted.

"Except if you got me…", Tony said with a big grin forming on his face.

"No, I did not get you!", Kate lied, but it was impossible for Tony not to notice that Kate's cheeks are on fire.

"You did get me, didn't you, Katie?", Tony said, with his grin becoming smaller. It was just a smirk now. She smirked back to him.

"I did not get you, Tony", she said and turned around make place for the turtle to live. Tony looked at her butt. He licked his lips again.

"Don't you dare", she said and turned to him. The turtle was staring at him. It looked like it was waving its head. Tony shook his head fast.

"I… I think I'll be going right now", Tony said with his eyes fixated on the turtle.

"Oh, okay!", Kate said happily. "I'm going to the store, to get some ice cream"

"Ice cream? At winter?", Tony said watching Kate search for her wallet. "There is something strange happening here…"

"Yes, Tony, ice cream!", she said still trying to find her wallet. "Every girl needs ice cream and that chocolate ice cream when she's dumped by her boyfriend. Especially on Christmas"

"What if she's dumped in the river?", asked Tony. They laughed.

"Then nothing", Kate said packing to go to the store. She kissed him on his cheek. Tony's mind was exploding. It exploded like a balloon. _FINALLY! FINALLY, DINOZZO, FINNALY!_

"You were being polite and protected me", Kate said.

"I almost killed your boyfriend!"

"Ex boyfriend", Kate corrected him.

"But his children…"

"I'm glad he won't have children", she said with a smirk. This was the first time Tony didn't smirk back to her. She came out. He could hear some sobbing.

"Oh, God", Tony said quietly. "Wait a second… She left me in her apartment…"

"DON'T THINK ABOUT IT, TONY!", he heard Kate yelling from outside.

He rolled his eyes and came out.

Next day, it was a beautiful day; Christmas. The NCIS building was looking so perfect, even covered in wet snow.

Kate woke up and did her morning routine. But, let's focus on Tony's morning routine right now.

Tony woke up in his big bed. He realized that under his pillow there was underwear.

"Oh, that's why she's repeatedly calling me!", he threw it on the side and got dressed.

"Okay, so tonight's your chance, DiNozzo", he said to himself as he brushed his teeth. He went to his phone. Somebody was calling him.

"Yes?", he answered the phone.

"_Kate here_", said a very familiar voice.

"Hello, Katie. What do you want?", Tony asked.

"_Are you coming to the party tonight_?", she asked.

"Yeah", he replied.

"_Okay_, _bye_", Kate finished the awkward moment.

_Later that night…_

Kate was dressing up. She looked at a present that was given by her mother a few hours earlier. She also got an anonymous package. She got a note with it that said: _Don't open before New Year's Eve._

She was in a dress, a perfect dress. It was black. She picked her bag up and went to her car. When she entered the car, she was heading to the NCIS building.

After a few minutes she was already in front of the building. She could see the party from the windows. She let out a quiet sigh and entered the building.

Everything was so beautiful; she could remember all those decorations she and Tony put there in the hall… Then she came into the bullpen. That's where the real party was; all the decorations… And a Christmas tree by Gibbs' desk. Kate gasped out of excitement.

Tony just walked in front of her.

"Hi", he said. He was in a tuxedo. His hair wasn't messy at all. Actually the opposite- it was neat and slicked back. Okay, it was almost always slicked back.

"Hi", she replied, looking at his tuxedo.

"Nice dress!", he complimented her. She smiled.

"Nice tux", she replied, still smiling. An awkward silence came next.

"Why are you so quiet?", Tony asked.

"Well, I'm just… Happy", Kate replied. "Look at all these people… Just… Beautiful"

"Even Gerald's here", Tony said. "Did you notice the Starbucks coffee decorations on the Christmas tree?"

"No!", Kate said. "Did you notice it was moved to Gibbs' desk?"

"Yeah", Tony said. "But, actually, that's not the real Christmas tree. That's his Christmas tree. The other one is by the windows!"

"Oh, yeah, thanks", Kate said.

"Want some wine?", Tony asked.

"No, thanks", Kate answered, waving her head and her hand. "I'm driving"

"Oh… Yeah", Tony said. After 30 minutes, a Santa Claus appeared. It was funny to see Gibbs like a Santa Claus. He was giving presents to children of people who work there. Later Santa went out and Gibbs appeared, with Jenny. They started kissing. Tony was disgusted.

"Eww!", Tony said. Kate elbowed him.

"Come on! They're so cute together!", Kate said.

"Oh, God!", Tony said. "Makes me puke!"

"Oh, come on, Tony", Kate said.

"Okay, fine…", Tony crossed his arms. Gibbs and Jenny came to them.

"So, how do you like the party so far?", Jenny asked. Tony just smiled.

"It's beautiful, Director", Kate said.

"I know, right?", Jenny replied. A bell rang.

"Oh, it's time for Secret Santas!", Jenny said. "I have to go on stage!"

Jenny ran to the stage with Gibbs. She started talking.

"Okay, Secret Santas, now it's time to give your _children_ their presents!", Jenny said. Everybody started mumbling and giving bags to each other. Kate turned to Tony. Tony had a bit of a scared look on his face.

"Tony?", Kate asked.

"Kate?", Tony replied.

"I want to give you something", Kate said. She pulled out a present from her purse. Tony took it.

"So you _did _get me!", Tony was surprised. She smirked at him. He smirked back. He opened it.

"How to… _How to steal a million_…", Tony said, near to his tears. "You do get me, Kate"

He hugged her. He then let go.

"Kate, I have something for you too", he said. He picked a bag from the floor.

"Don't open it right now…", Tony whispered. She smiled.

"Kate, I've got to say something to you", Tony said.

"Okay", she said. He was just standing.

"Oh, you meant in private", Kate said.

"Yeah", Tony answered, a bit nervous. They went to the keeping room. They closed the door. Gibbs saw them.

"Oh, no, they didn't", Gibbs said.

"They didn't do what?", Jenny asked.

"They broke rule number 12", Gibbs said.

"And what's that?"

_In the keeping room…_

"Kate, I…", Tony stuttered. Kate looked at him, inpatient.

"I like you", Tony said.

"I know", Kate said.

"I'm sorry for not… Wait, you know?", Tony was confused.

"Yeah… I like you too, Tony", Kate said.

"I'm glad…", Tony said.

"As a co-worker and a friend!", Kate said happily.

"No, I mean… I like, _like _you", Tony said.

"Like like me?", asked Kate.

"Yes, Katie. I love you", Tony confessed. Kate dropped her jaw.

"I…uh…wow" Kate barely said, shocked. Tony slapped his forehead.

"Sorry, Kate…That just came out, I was so stupid. Thought you'd like me too" He grunted under his breath. He was about to leave the room.

"Tony, wait!" Kate grabbed his arm. Tony sighed.

"You don't have to pretend, Kate" Tony muttered, upset. Kate pulled him in and closed the door.

"What…" Tony started, but was interrupted by Kate's lips crashing on his.

They kissed passionately.

Suddenly, Gibbs opened the door and hit Tony in the face.

"OUCH!", Tony yelled as he fell on the floor.

"What the hell were you doing in here?", asked Gibbs angrily.

"We were just talking…", Kate said quickly. Jenny appeared behind Gibbs. She kissed him.

"Come on, Jethro…", Jenny said. "You don't care what they have done"

"You're right", Gibbs said, with a deep sigh.

"Rule number 12 can be wrong sometimes, huh?", Jenny said and smiled at Kate.

"Yeah", Gibbs mumbled. They came out. Jenny winked to Kate.

"Tony, are you okay?", Kate asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!", Tony said sarcastically. "Just a little blood going out of my nose, nothing big!"

"Oh, God" Kate whispered and picked him up of the floor.

* * *

**Okay. That's it. AWWWWWKWARD... Review if you liked it... If you didn't... I dunno. So... Next chapter is coming soon... Or not.**


	22. Rejection

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky and Santa Claus :P.**

**Hey, guys. I'm back. Sorry for not being here for a while. I couldn't write because of my school! But now I'm ready! See you at the end of the page!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Rejection

She pressed her lips against his… She felt… Wanted in this world.

But, still, she felt guilty. She knew Gibbs' rules like that song she learned in High School. "All Things Must Die" by Tennyson. A truly depressing masterpiece. She thought it could be her destiny.

Technically, she was a thing. She can die at any moment. Let's not forget that Ari could've killed her.

Let's not forget that she could've killed Ari. But, no. She looked in his eyes. They looked… Kind.

And that's the problem with her, right? She sees only the best in people. Like, Tony. Tony seems like a gigolo, a bad man, but it's just his mask. He is a kind guy, who would give everything up for her.

But, that's her inner profiler judgment. She made a mistake that day, when she looked in Ari's eyes. Eyes can lie. That's almost a motto of profilers.

Tony was back on his legs. Blood was on his nose. He was holding it.

"Gibbs could really watch where he's going, you know?" Tony said.

"Yeah" Kate replied. "But, I think he had a reason. Why would he just wander here? I think-"

"It can't be" Tony said. "He can't have sex with the Director on Christmas. That's just wrong!"

"No! I think he knew that we were here" Kate whispered. "Remember his rules?"

"Good ol' Gibbs never knows how to have some fun in his life!" Tony said. Kate elbowed him.

"Look what we did here…" Kate admitted. "It was wrong. You gotta admit it, Tony"

"It was perfect, Kate" Tony said. "You're a woman. I'm a guy. I love you. I love you with my whole grain. I mean, heart"

"I know, but, it's his rules that bother me" Kate said. "I feel guilty"

"It was a kiss!" Tony said. "Just one kiss! Everybody need to throw the book and sometimes and do it on their own way"

"I know, but…" Kate started, but was soon interrupted by Tony.

"Look, I understand you, but you're not in high school anymore" Tony said to her. "You can do whatever you want. Who is Gibbs to forbid love?"

Kate looked at him sadly, with her big puppy eyes.

"Okay, if you wanna follow every single Gibbs' word, then fine!" Tony said. "Do it. But, then we won't be together and I think you don't want that"

"I knew this was a mistake the second I've done it!" Kate said.

"Then why did you do it!? Huh? Huh, Kate, why did you do it?" yelled Tony.

"Because I felt sorry for you!" Kate answered. A short pause came next. Then Tony forced a smile.

"You felt 'sorry' for me?" Tony angered. "You felt 'sorry' for me!? That's the stupidest reason to do this to me! I thought you loved me!"

"I did Tony, but…" Kate started, but was interrupted by Tony.

"BUT WHAT KATE!?" cried Tony. "WHAT!? Why would you do that to me!?"

"I…" Kate started.

"End of discussion" Tony finished and opened the door fast.

Outside, there was a slow dance song and Gibbs and Jenny were kissing. Then Jenny looked at Tony who was angry, sad.

"What's the matter with him?" Jenny asked.

"Don't know and don't wanna know", Gibbs said. Jenny still looked at him, sorry for whatever made him so angry.

He went out of the building and went to the parking lot. He went into his car. He turned on the radio. '_Last night I dreamt that somebody loved me_' from the Smiths played on the radio. Tony was angry. The intro before the song was really long and then it started:

_Last night I dreamt that somebody loved me._

Then suddenly, he saw a man and a woman on the parking lot. They were in a fight.

"I HATE YOU!" The woman said. "YOU DESTROY YOURSELF WITH ALL THOSE LIQOURS!"

"Well, excuse me, I'm in deep depression!" The man yelled.

"Deep depression! Please!" The woman forced a laugh. "From what! YOU'RE THE REASON SHE DIED!"

"STOP TELLING ME THAT!" , The man cried.

_No hope - no harm…_

"I'm leaving" the woman said. Tony remembered all of their words and actions. Suddenly, the man grabbed her arm. He reached for his gun, but he had none today.

_Just another false alarm…_

"Cr-"He said but was interrupted by their yelling.

"LET ME GO!" the woman yelled.

_Last night I felt real arms around me…_

"You're not leaving, Anne!" he said pulling her arm. He kissed her furiously, and then pulled out his pocket knife and stabbed her in her stomach. Then, he watched her slowly fall to the ground.

_So tell me how long, before the last one?_

Tony hid in his car because he thought he could not stop this. The woman fell on the floor and died.

_And tell me how long, before the right one?_

"That's what you get when you try to leave, you bi-", he said. Tony's phone rang. He answered with a message. It was his sister. He sent her a message that said 'I can't talk right now, I'll call you back'.

This was probably a new case for NCIS.

_This story is old-I know_

_But it goes on._

_This story is old-I know_

_But it goes on_.

Tony thought finally a happy song goes. But, no. Al Green, _How Can You Mend A Broken Heart?_

After that sadness marathon, there was Mariah Carrey, _All I Want for Christmas Is You_.

Tony finally felt special until that part: _and you_,_ and you_,_ and you_. It reminds him on that chick-flick Kate watched this year… That… Um… _Love Actually_?

When the murderer left, Tony ran out of the car and went to Gibbs fast.

"Gibbs, there was a murder on the parking lot!" Tony reported quickly.

"A murder?" Gibbs said. "On Christmas? You gotta be kidding me!"

"I'm not!" Tony answered, breathing heavily from running. "I'm your only witness!"

Gibbs, Jenny and Tony went out the party on the parking lot. They saw for themselves.

"Oh, God!" Jenny covered her mouth in shock.

"You said you are our only witness, right?" asked Gibbs suspiciously.

"Yeah" said Tony.

"Then you are our only suspect" Gibbs said and pulled out his handcuffs.

"You're kidding right" said Tony. "You're either kidding, or either going to have some weird sex with me, which won't be nice or you're really arresting me"

"Third", Gibbs said and recited Tony's rights. Tony was scared. He felt like he should have stopped it.

Tony, Gibbs and Jenny passed the bullpen. Kate looked at Tony, petrified from fear. He said quietly: "I didn't do it"

She replied: "I believe you"

He dropped a tear. Kate looked at him, sad. She felt even guiltier for doing this to him.

"NCIS, standard procedure" Tony said. "No need for worry"

They took him to the interrogation room. Gibbs and Jenny were outside of the room.

"Jens, tell Pacci and McGee to set up a crime scene" said Gibbs coldly.

"This isn't just any investigation, Jethro, isn't it?" Jenny whispered. "If you don't have trust in your agents, what do you have then?"

Gibbs wanted to say something, but couldn't. He stopped himself. This sentence echoed through his mind. Yes, indeed. If he doesn't trust DiNozzo, who does he? It's one of his oldest and truest friends in NCIS. One of the first members he could connect to.

"I don't know, Jens", said Gibbs.

"You said to me one thing in the last few days", Jenny said. "Why start lying to each other now? And really, why? You're lying to yourself now, not me. It's not important to me. It's harder for me to face that you're lying yourself than to face you lying to me. I could even understand if you lied to me. But, to yourself, I have no idea. And don't call me Jens!"

She went out. Gibbs stood there for a few minutes and went to the interrogation room.

Tony was surprised that Gibbs lost trust in him. He was waiting for him to come in. The door opened. Finally, he thought.

* * *

**How did you like it, guys! PLEASE REVIEW! Left bit of a cliffhanger there, didn't I. What was your favorite part?**

**P.S New chapter coming soon, I'm so excited for the next chapter!**


	23. Framed

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky and Santa Claus :P. This is a New Year's episode, I hope I write more today! So, this going really smooth for now. I'm an Orthodox Christian, so I'm decorating the Christmas tree on New Year's eve and unpacking the presents then! Wish me a Happy New Year! Or you get framed for murder. :D. See you at the end of da page!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Framed

"Come on, Gibbs" Tony looked at Gibbs. "You can't do this to me on Christmas!"

"Apparently, I can" Gibbs said and sat down. They looked at each other for a minute, and then Gibbs spoke.

"I know you didn't do it" he said.

"I didn't do it! How could I ever-" Tony started. "Wait, did you just say what I think you did?"

"Yep" Gibbs said, smirking.

"Oh, you bastard!" Tony said jokingly. Gibbs put his serious face back on.

"But, until everything is resolved, you're our main suspect" he said. "We work tomorrow, just for you"

"Is that supposed to make me feel special?" Tony asked.

"No" Gibbs said.

_Next day_

Tony was asleep in his special cell. He woke up quickly.

"You chose the wrong day for this, Anthony" Tony said to himself. He was waiting for breakfast.

_At the bullpen_

"Do we have to work?" Kate asked, pleading Gibbs.

"For the last time: YES!" Gibbs exclaimed angrily.

"But, why?" Kate asked.

"Tony is our suspect" Gibbs said. "I think we do"

"If you would only trust people more" Kate said. "Maybe you wouldn't have all those stuff on your back"

Gibbs froze with that sentence. He remembered it all.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_You never trusted me, Gibbs!" Terence said. "That's why I'm doing this. That's why I came from an NCIS agent to a murderer. That's why"_

"_Just put the gun down" Gibbs said. "And we will work this out. Believe me. Trust me"_

"_How can I trust you when you don't trust me?" Terence exclaimed furiously._

"_Dad!" Kelly cried._

"_Don't you do it!" Gibbs pointed the gun at Terence._

"_Leroy" Shannon whispered through her cry. "Do as he says. Put the gun down"_

"_I'm not gonna lose you, Shannon!" Gibbs yelled._

"_You'll lose us if don't do that", Shannon said. "Please, Jethro… Do as he says"_

_Gibbs looked at Shannon and then at Kelly. He sighed and put his gun down. He kicked the gun and it glided to Terence. He picked it up and pulled out the magazine. He threw it away._

"_Sorry, Jethro" Terence grinned. He pulled the trigger. BANG! BANG! BANG! Shannon and Kelly were on the floor in blood._

"_NOOOO!" Gibbs cried and ran to them. He was crying._

_Gibbs jumped on Terence and turned his gun into his mouth. He shot Terence in cold blood._

"_YOU BASTARD!", he yelled trough tears. "HOW COULD YOU!? I PUT IT DOWN! HOW COULD YOU!?"_

"Gibbs?" Kate waved quickly. Gibbs woke up.

"Yeah? Get back to work, Kate!" Gibbs exclaimed. He ran out of the bullpen really fast.

"Wow. Why is he so cranky?" McGee asked.

"If there is one thing you'll learn from me, Probie" Kate said. "It's that he's always cranky"

Tony finally got his breakfast from Gibbs. It was a donut from Starbucks.

"Wow, boss. This is a big sign of respect" Tony said sarcastically.

"Eat what you're given" Gibbs said. "I brought you some coffee"

He gave him a cup of coffee. A cup of paradise for Tony, at these times.

Tony drank the coffee and then spit it.

"I don't like your coffee, boss" Tony said. "No matter how hard you tell me, I'll never like it"

"It was worth a try" Gibbs smirked.

"And how about you get me out of here?" Tony asked impatiently.

"Oh, yes! You have an interrogation today" Gibbs reminded.

"Look, I saw the murderer myself" Tony answered. "Just get me out of here and I'll talk!"

"Okay" Gibbs said. Soon, the guards came and unlock his cell door, while other people were begging them to unlock theirs.

"Thank you!" Tony said. "I didn't shave. I think a beard is going to come out of me"

Gibbs and Tony came out of the custody, full of cells.

"Last night, did you and Kate..." Gibbs asked just to make sure.

"No. Nothing happened" Tony lied as quickly as possible. A small pause came next.

"Now tell me about that man and woman" Gibbs ordered.

"The man was almost bald, wasn't chubby, muscular" Tony said. "Kate would be better at this job!"

"Mmm-hmmm" Gibbs said. "I'm going to the crime scene now. It better not be you, DiNozzo"

"No need to worry, boss!" Tony said.

_At the crime scene_

"She was killed about…" Ducky claimed. "Seven hours maximally"

"Fine" Gibbs said and looked at the body for evidence. Suddenly, Pacci ran to him holding something in his hands. He was wearing gloves.

"I found something, Gibbs!" Pacci said, breathing heavily. Gibbs turned to him.

"What?" Gibbs asked. Pacci gave him an ID.

"It's somebody's ID", Pacci said. Gibbs looked at the picture. It matched Tony's description.

"I'm going to take this" Gibbs said and took the ID. "It's evidence"

"Fine" Pacci said.

"Nothing indicates the woman was raped" Ducky said. "Let's take her the autopsy, shall we, James?"

Ducky's new assistant, James was listening to music on his earphones.

"James?" said Ducky and faked a cough. "MR. PALMER!?"

He pulled out the earphones from his ears and threw them on the floor.

"James" Ducky said angrily.

"Please call me Jimmy" Jimmy answered, frightened. Ducky frowned.

"Let's take the body to the autopsy!" Ducky yelled grumpily as he turned his back to Jimmy.

"Um… Yes, sir" Jimmy said nervously.

_At the autopsy_

"Dear God!" Ducky was frightened.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"She's been raped!" Ducky shivered. "Send these to Abby!"

He put the sperm samples in a test tube. Jimmy took it and went to Abby.

_At Abby's lab_

"Dr. Mallard wanted me to give you this sperm sample" Jimmy gave the tube to Abby.

"Not a perfect Christmas present, but it's okay" Abby jokingly said. She took it and put it for analysis.

"And your name is?" Abby asked.

"James" Jimmy said, looking enchanted by Abby.

"All right, Jimmy, you can go now" Abby said.

"Please, call me Jimmy" he said.

"I just did" Abby said confusedly. Then, McGee came in.

"Okay, that's enough. You can go back to Ducky now!" McGee shooed Jimmy away.

"I'll see you later!" said Jimmy to Abby.

"Yeah, yeah!" McGee shooed him away again. "Finally, we're alone!"

"Okay…" said Abby still confused. A few minutes later, the analysis was done. Abby looked at the screen. It said: ANTHONY DiNOZZO.

"Oh, no!" Abby said. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

_At the bullpen_

"So she was a marine and he is a marine" Kate said, trying to solve the case. "They met on a ship"

"And he still works on a ship" Gibbs said going in the bullpen. "The ship is called S.S. Javier.

"Okay, so we're going there?" Kate asked.

"Yes" Gibbs confirmed.

Abby and McGee ran into the bullpen.

"You're about to hear something that's not good at all" Abby said, scared.

"What?" Gibbs asked. McGee was shaking.

"We found Tony's sperm on the victim" she said.

"WHAT!?" Gibbs yelled.

"Yes, boss" McGee said.

"I'm going to…" Gibbs started cursing and cursing and cursing. "McGee, Kate, Pacci, go to S.S. Javier. I'm going to deal with Tony"

"He's not guilty!" Kate yelled. Gibbs glared at her.

"Fine" Kate frowned and they went to the parking lot.

"We go with my car, McGee" Kate ordered and entered her car. McGee sat in the front, and Pacci sat in the back.

They drove to the harbor that had S.S. Javier parked in.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" McGee whined.

"Why?" Kate glared at him.

"Because I always feel sea-sick on ships" McGee said. Pacci looked at her, confused. Kate rolled her eyes in response.

"Even when you watch TV?" Kate asked. "Ships? Get it? Get it?"

"Um… No" McGee said.

"Come on! When Tony says something it's funny and I-"Kate started.

"Because your jokes are not funny" Pacci said and high-fived McGee. Kate rolled her eyes and they came into the ship.

On the ship, they saw a door with this title written on it:

**SPECIAL AGENT PAULA CASSIDY**

"Oh" Kate said surprised.

"What 'oh'?" McGee asked. Pacci looked at Kate teasingly.

"Somebody's getting jealous" Pacci teased. Kate turned to him and glared at him.

"Just because you're not Tony doesn't mean I still can't kill you" Kate hissed trough her teeth.

"Mmm-hmmm" Pacci said. He quickly got an elbow into his nose.

"Wow, wow, wow!" McGee said, shocked. "No need to get so violent, Kate!"

He put her elbow down. Kate was still glaring at Pacci. It meant that he is soon gonna die and it's gonna be from her hand.

Kate knocked.

"Hello?" Kate asked. The door opened. On the door there was a woman almost the same height as Kate. She was skinny and had not that long blonde hair. She had blue eyes and a smile on her face.

"I'm special agent Caitlin Todd and this is special agent Timothy McGee" Kate said. "And this is special agent Pacci"

"Oh" Paula said with her eyes wide open and fire catching on her cheeks (on the face). "Special agent DiNozzo told me a lot about you, Kate. Please, come in! Feel yourself comfortable! And speaking of DiNozzo… Where _is_ DiNozzo?"

"Well, that is the problem" Kate said. "He is blamed for rape and murder of a woman. He denies it"

"Trust me, he's desperate, but-" Paula started with a smile on her face.

"But not that desperate" Kate and Paula finished in the same time. McGee and Pacci exchanged worried looks.

"You know that too?" Paula asked.

"He taught me that sentence" Kate said. "I've been living with him long enough to know every single sentence he's said as an excuse for trying to-"

"You've been living together?" Paula asked.

"No, why?" Kate said, confused with the idea.

"Well, because you have a ring on your finger" Paula pointed to her finger. McGee and Pacci looked at the ring carefully, attempting not to be seen.

"Oh, that's my… Fiancé" Kate said, trying to get out of the awkward situation. "My boyfriend, he… Proposed me, so I said yes"

"Oh, I thought you too were-"Paula started.

"No, I assure you, we're just friends" Kate said with a smile on her face.

"Okay" Paula said. "Before we start talking about the case… Can we be friends too?"

"Yeah, sure" Kate smiled.

"We'll tease Tony together?" Paula asked. Kate laughed.

"You, my friend, are a genius!" Kate grinned evilly.

Paula winked to her. McGee and Pacci froze from fear.

"Now, let's talk about the case" Paula said.

"Yeah…" Kate started.

* * *

**A really cool episode, huh? What do you think about Tony? Guilty or not? Review if you liked it! REVIEW! A New Year episode coming really soon!**

**And, do you want to see how does the Paula/Tony/Kate relationship go on? Fine! Then you'll see it in the next episode!**

**Bye! SEE YA! **


	24. Truth or Consequences

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky and Santa Claus :P. I told you the next chapter is coming soon. Now prepare for really good cases and chapters. Who do you ship now? Tate or Pony (I mean Taula or Tassady)? SEE YA AT THE END OF DA PAGE!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Truth or Consequences

Tony was in the interrogation room. He wasn't bored. He was scared. Scared that Gibbs thinks that he did it. And Gibbs does think that. And talking about Gibbs…

Gibbs came in and sat down opposite of Tony. He glared at him for a moment and then started talking.

"We found your sperm on the woman" Gibbs interrupted the silence. Tony laughed.

"You're kidding!" he barely said from laughing. Gibbs glared at him.

"Okay you're not" Tony said. "But, how? I did nothing!"

"We've got the evidence" Gibbs said. He pulled out his handcuffs. Tony felt insulted by this.

"You know me long enough that I couldn't do that" he hit the table. "And you're in this job long enough to know that evidence can lie! Somebody could have framed me!"

"How?" Gibbs said. "Your sperm… You never gave it to anyone else. Tony… You're guilty"

"Well, the sperm was in the NCIS database!" Tony yelled. "And he could have been friends with somebody in NCIS!"

"And why would he do this to you?" Gibbs said putting the handcuffs on Tony. "Come on, Tony, you never met that guy in your entire life, if your story is true. Why would he frame you? You never said anything about rape. You clearly lied to me"

"I AM NOT GUILTY!" Tony yelled.

_Meanwhile at S.S. Javier_

"We've got lots of evidence that are pointing to Tony, but he says otherwise" Kate said. Paula grinned.

"You care about him" she said. "I was a profiler also. After Vivian left, I was Gibbs' option for a new profiler and a special agent, but he found you. It was too late for me"

"Vivian?" Kate asked warily, touching her ring.

"Gibbs never told you, right?" Paula wasn't amazed. "Of course, good old Gibbs does that to all of us. He never told me some stuff that I found out later. Vivian Blackadder was a field agent before you. But, she almost blew up S.S. Javier. Gibbs lied to us all, Kate. He doesn't trust us"

Kate was sitting in silence.

"I care about Tony only as a friend" Kate lied.

"Now don't you lie to me, Kate" Paula said. "You love him so much. You don't want him to be guilty. And he's not. Gibbs' got some problems"

_At the bullpen_

Gibbs lead Tony handcuffed through the bullpen. Suddenly, a man who matched Tony's description appeared in front of them. He pointed his gun in Gibbs' head.

"Hello, Jethro" the man smiled. Gibbs widened his eyes.

"Terence?" he muttered. The man was the one who killed Shannon and Kelly.

"Yes. You never thought of me in any case before" Terence grinned. "This was an accident. But, I was so mad at her… I've been living a terrible life, Jethro. Now it's time for it to end. Yes, I took his sperm. He was an NCIS agent, so, why not? You'd reject him like you did to me! You were always so… I don't know… You just can't trust your people"

"Stop…"Gibbs muttered knowing what he's going to do next. Terence put the gun on his temple.

"It's over Jethro. You can't stop me" he laughed and cried in the same time. He closed his eyes.

"TERENCE, NO, THERE ARE OTHER WA-"Gibbs ran towards him, but it was too late. A BANG was heard and blood splattered from his head. Terence fell on the floor, dead.

Gibbs unlocked the handcuffs that were on Tony and ran to Terence to check his pulse just in case. There was none.

_At S.S. Javier_

"His wife and his daughter were killed by a special agent before Tony" Paula said. "From that moment he doesn't trust his agents much"

Kate was in shock. Her phone rang. It was Gibbs.

"Answer!" Paula said. Kate picked up the phone and answered.

"Yes?" Kate asked.

"_Tony's not guilty. You were right_" Gibbs' voice was heard. "_The one who is guilty killed himself._ _You can come back now_"

"Okay" Kate said and hung up. Everything was so quiet.

"I'm coming with you" Paula said and picked up her jacket. They went out of the office.

_At the bullpen_

"Who was that?" Tony asked. Gibbs turned to him.

"The sick dirtbag that killed my wife and daughter" he said and turned back to Terence. Everybody was looking at them.

"IT CAN'T BE TONY!" a scream was heard. Somebody ran to them. It was Abby. Gibbs stood up.

"I know" Gibbs said. "The dirtbag is dead"

Silence came next.

"Oh" Abby said. "Well, then… I'm just gonna go back to my lab and pretend like nothing happened. But, first…"

She hugged Tony. Tony put his head over her shoulder.

Suddenly, Kate, Paula, Pacci and McGee came in. They saw Terence on the floor, in his own blood splatter.

"Terence" Paula whispered. She looked up at Tony, who quickly pushed Abby away when he saw Paula.

"Paula?" Tony was surprised.

"Tony?" Paula smirked to him. "I knew you couldn't be guilty"

"We can go somewhere tonight, you know, to celebrate Christmas" Tony said.

"I was at the party yesterday" Paula said.

"Oh" Tony said and silence came next.

"But, we can go somewhere" Paula interrupted the silence. "If Kate can go with us"

"Of course" Tony said through his teeth. Kate smirked to him. He smirked back. Abby and Gibbs picked up the body and carried it to the autopsy.

"So where are we going?" Paula asked. "Oh, I know a great place"

"We could stay at the bullpen and order some Chinese?" Kate proposed.

"Nah" Tony casually waved his hands. "We can go somewhere else. We have no cases anymore"

"He's right" Paula said. Abby ran to McGee.

"We can go with you, right?" McGee asked. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Okay. But, it's Kate's turn to pay the bill" Tony said.

"Hey, you're taking us!" Kate warned him.

"Okay, okay!" Tony said. "I'll pay the bill"

"Did somebody mention Anthony paying the bill?" a voice said. They saw Ducky on the end of the bullpen.

"Ducky!" Abby said happily.

"Okay, he can go too!" Tony was getting upset now. "But, Gibbs doesn't go"

"Oh, he's got dinner with his gi-"Ducky started but then stopped himself.

"We know" Tony said disgusted. They went to the elevator and then Kate remembered something Paula said to her. Gibbs was lying to her. But, it could've been because he wanted to protect her.

It doesn't matter now. She's going out on a dinner with Tony. And he's paying the bill. But, there are other people.

That was a sad thought.

She made a new friend today. And that's okay. It was TGIF hour.

Gibbs was in front of the Director's office, holding a bouquet of flowers. He was smiling.

Gibbs knocked on the door. Jenny opened the door.

"For you, Jens" he gave her the flowers.

"Oh, thank you! They're wonderful!" Jenny said and smelled the flowers. "Come in!"

He came in.

"So, how did the case go?" she asked when he sat down.

"Tony's not guilty" Gibbs said. Jenny wasn't surprised at all.

"I knew you'll come to yourself" Jenny said, putting the flowers in a glass with water. Silence came next.

"Look, Jens, there's something I'm not telling you" Gibbs said all of the sudden.

"What is it?" Jenny sat down opposite of him.

"I…" Gibbs said. "It was Terence. Terence is guilty. Terence is the guy who killed Shannon and Kelly. I had three wives before you. I'm attracted to redheads"

"I can see that" Jenny grinned. Gibbs stopped for a second.

"Terence was my agent. He killed them" he continued, with his eyes full of tears. "I didn't trust him and blamed him for murder, so he killed them. A few years after, a guy named Andrew came. He was no good. I sent him in the back and he never became a field agent. Then Tony came. Vivian Blackadder was before Kate. She almost blew up S.S. Javier. But, then she was fired. I wanted Paula to come and take over her job, but I didn't think she was qualified enough. Then, I went to Air Force One. There I met Kate. I looked in the deeps of her soul and knew what she was capable off. She can be the one to kill Haswari. I don't want Haswari on my back anymore. First, I missed him in Paris, then he attacked the White house as a distraction and then he hurt one of my employees. I can't afford to lose another agent. I don't want another 9/11th. Nobody wants that"

Jenny just stood there. She hugged Gibbs. He silently began to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Jenny asked before. "Why are you so secretive?"

"I don't know" he barely said, putting his head over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Jenny said. She then pressed her lips against his lips.

"I love you" Gibbs whispered. "I just don't know why should we start lying to each other now?"

Jenny smiled to him. He smiled back.

"Okay, I cooked us dinner, I don't want it to get rotten" Jenny said and ran to her desk and picked up two plates. She brought them on the table.

"Bon appétit!" Jenny said and put a fork in her spaghetti.

"Bone appétit" Gibbs smiled to her and put his fork in his spaghetti. They started eating.

* * *

**HOW DID YA LIKE IT? REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! If you didn't then I'm gonna cry. Bye. Next chapter coming really soon! NEW YEAR'S TIME, BABY!**


	25. Silent Knight

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky and Santa Claus :P. So this is another tense chapter! See you at the end of the page! *TATE! JIBBS! MCABBY!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Silent Knight

"And then he said 'What? I can't have a drink with my students?'" McGee was telling a bad joke. Only Abby laughed.

Tony glanced at Kate's hand. He saw a ring on Kate's finger. She looked at him and quickly covered it. Something strange started rising inside Tony. Fury. He was mad. He had a fury meter. Suddenly, it turned red and popped. That was it.

"I gotta get some fresh air" Tony said and stood up. He went out of the restaurant. Paula knew exactly what this was about.

Tony was outside. He felt betrayed. How can she kiss him and then the next day BOOM! A ring! That wasn't fair to Tony. He wanted to feel like a woman once in his life.

Wait…

I meant a man.

What is wrong with me?

Kate soon came out. Tony looked away. She was worried for him.

"Tony… Is…" Kate asked quietly. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah" Tony said sarcastically. "I'm just betrayed"

"What?" Kate asked. Tony turned to her.

"Who is the ring from?" Tony asked. Kate was surprised. She had a smile on her face.

"Um… That's from Dwayne… We…" Kate was getting nervous and she was touching her ring. "We got back together"

"Oh" Tony said. "So it means nothing that he left you on Christmas?"

"Well…" Kate started.

"And how does that make _me _feel, huh?" Tony almost yelled. "Huh? We kissed. I thought I was something special. But, no. I'm not, am I? How can you do this to me? One night we kiss and then after that you're proposed and you say _yes_? Come on, Kate, would you be offended if I proposed Paula now? I know you would. You would feel just like me. Like a creep. Like an idiot"

"Tony, no, I didn't mean to hurt you" Kate said.

"Then what did you mean?" Tony asked. "To embarrass me and my little brain? Why do I chase everything with a skirt on? Because I love you. I wanted to make you feel jealous. But doesn't mean anything to you. Only when Dwayne says something, then it means something. I'm out of here"

"No, Tony, wait!" Kate said, but it was too late Tony wasn't listening to her.

_When you were here before_

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

A car just like Dwayne's stopped by them. Somebody inside pressed the horn. A BEEP was heard. Kate turned to the car. The car was just like Dwayne's. Even the license plate was the same. Kate ran to the car. Maybe he wanted something.

_I wish I was special_

_You're so very special_

The car door opened. A man walked out of the car. He was a lot taller than Dwayne.

"Dwa-"Kate was surprised.

"No" a deep voice said. Kate widened her eyes. Tony wasn't looking.

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

Tony turned to see what's happening.

"Come on, Caitlin" the voice said. The man picked Kate up and opened the back door. He threw her in there. Tony ran there. He could always recognize that voice.

_I don't care if it hurts_

_I wanna have_ _control_

_I want a perfect body_

_I want a perfect soul_

_I want you to notice_

_When I'm not around_

_You're so very special_

_I wish I was special_

Tony tried to open the door, but the car went in full speed and Tony couldn't get to the car. He quickly grabbed his phone and called Gibbs.

_Meanwhile in the Director's office_

There were candles all over the office. A few things were overthrown on the floor, including clothes. We could see four feet coming out of a blanket.

"I really enjoyed this night, Jethro" Jenny whispered.

"I know. I did too" Gibbs smiled. Suddenly, his phone rang. He grabbed it.

"It's DiNozzo. I have to answer" Gibbs said and answered. "Gibbs"

"_Boss, Kate was kidnapped_" Tony was heard.

"WHAT!?" Gibbs yelled.

"_And I think it was that terrorist_" Tony said.

"Okay. I'm coming" Gibbs said and jumped out of the blanket on the floor. He hung up and realized he was naked the whole time. Jenny laughed.

"Special agent Todd's been kidnapped" Gibbs said seriously and put on his clothes. He ran out of the office as fast as he could, like the wind was carrying him to his car. His car was faster than ever. Light was slower than the car. He called Tony.

"Where are you?" Gibbs asked.

"At _Jim Garlic_'s" Tony replied.

"Okay, hold on, I'm coming" Gibbs said and continued driving. He drove to the restaurant. He didn't even park his car.

"Boss, he just… I don't know!" Tony seemed really confused.

"Okay. Calm down. We're gonna find her" Gibbs said. "Where did they go?"

"Straight. They were in a black Mercedes" Tony said, catching his breath. Paula ran out of the restaurant.

"Is everything okay? Where's Kate?" she asked. Tony turned at her.

"She's been kidnapped" Tony said. Paula fell on knees in terror. He raised her and hugged her.

"I know how it feels" Tony whispered. Paula cried.

"Don't cry" he tried to calm her down, but he was near to tears himself. "Gibbs will find her"

Gibbs jumped back in his car. The car started accelerating and Gibbs was flying through the traffic. Nobody could stop him now. He couldn't see the car Tony told him Kate was in.

Gibbs was hit by another car. He flew away from the bridge he was on and fell into the river. He couldn't see anything but pure darkness.

* * *

**A bit of a cliffhanger there on the end, huh? Never mind. REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! Next chapter coming soon.**


	26. Taken

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky and Santa Claus :P. **

**AN: Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! See you at the end of the page!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Taken

Kate opened her eyes. She glanced at her hands. They were tied with tape. A man walked to her. It was Ari.

"Hello, Caitlin" Ari said. "We haven't seen each other in a really long time"

"What do you want?" Kate hissed.

"Do you know how a marine calls this riffle?" Ari grinned. "A Kate. Could you imagine that?"

"What do you want, Haswari?" Kate hissed again. Ari came to her ear and whispered:

"Revenge. Gibbs' death"

Kate widened her eyes.

"You weren't expecting that weren't you?" Ari said.

The room was dark. It had only one lamp on the ceiling, above Kate. Kate couldn't see a window. She could only see a door.

"No" Kate replied angrily. "That was just what I was expecting"

"Oh" Ari said and stood up. "Now tell me where Gibbs is"

"I don't know" Kate said. Ari slapped her.

"You're lying" Ari grinned. "Come on, Caitlin. When was he ever good to you? When did he care? Did he tell you anything about his life? Especially Shannon and Kelly. Why would you cover this man up?"

"I'm not covering him" Kate said. "I'm telling the truth"

Ari slapped her again. Her lip was bleeding.

"It would be so ironic if I shot you with this exact same riffle" Ari still had that horrible grin on his face. "A Kate killed another Kate. I can already see the headlines"

"You can do whatever you want, I'll never tell you" Kate said. "First of all, because I don't know"

"And second of all?" Ari asked.

"Because I don't want to"

…

A car was sinking. Soon it hit the bottom of the river. The glass started breaking. Gibbs suddenly opened his eyes. He was tied with his belt.

Gibbs quickly untied the bed. He opened the door. Suddenly, water started flooding the car. He opened the other door. Water started coming in and out now.

Gibbs let the water carry him away. Soon enough, he was in the water, swimming fast to the surface. It always seemed like the higher he gets, the surface is getting farther.

Gibbs finally swam out on the surface. He then swam to the shore. His car didn't have anything important in it. His phone was water-resistant. He got a call. He didn't know this number.

"Hello?" Gibbs asked, catching his breath.

"_Just wanted to check if you survived_" a voice said. It was Ari. A slap was heard.

"_You've got 24 hours_" Ari said and then laughed. He hung up. Gibbs screamed. He must kill Ari, no matter how much it costs him.

…

"It will be fine" Tony calmed Paula. "We've dealt with this guy before. It will be alright"

Abby and Ducky came out.

"What's the matter?" Abby asked. "Where's Kate?"

Tony turned to her.

"Kate's been kidnapped" Tony quietly said. Abby almost collapsed.

"Oh, no, not you too!" Tony picked her up and hugged her.

"Dear God" Ducky said.

"Take my wallet and pay the bill, Ducky" Tony barely pulled out his wallet, because of Paula and Abby. His hands were shaking. Ducky's hands were shaking too. He barely took the wallet.

_Gerald screamed like he has never before…_

"_Tell me the truth!"_

"_No!"_

Ducky got back into the real world. He went to the restaurant to pay the bill.

…

Kate felt something warm going down her chin. A hand approached to her lip very fast. She was slapped, once again.

"Now, Caitlin" Ari finally spoke again. "Do you think your boss survived?"

"Yes" Kate hissed. "He survived everything"

"Even falling off a bridge?" Ari grinned. Kate widened her eyes.

"I can sense your fear" Ari still grinned. "Remember that Swedish girl Martha you were jealous of?"

Kate said nothing. Somebody walked in.

"Martha, tell her how are you going to entertain Anthony tonight" Ari said and moved so Kate could see who was coming in.

It was a tall girl, with short blonde hair.

"Martha?" Kate finally spoke.

"Yes" Ari said.

"I'm going to blow his brains while running my fingers through his hair" Martha said with a rough Swedish accent.

Kate widened her eyes.

"You love him, don't you?" Ari laughed. "How pathetic"

…

Tony let Paula and Abby go.

"I'll find Kate" Tony said. "I installed a GPS inside both of our phones"

Paula and Abby looked at him strangely.

"Don't ask" Tony said and ran to his car. He went in full speed.

Tony took his phone and located Kate. She was near here. He drove as fast as he could.

Gibbs was on the bridge, looking for a car. Suddenly, he saw Tony's car. Tony stopped in front of Gibbs. He opened the door.

"Hop in!" Tony said and Gibbs quickly came in and tied his belt.

"Where's your car?" Tony asked.

"Sank" Gibbs said quickly.

"What?" Tony widened his eyes.

"Some guy pushed me off the bridge" Gibbs said.

"So that explains while you're all wet!" Tony said. Gibbs slapped him on the back of his head.

"This is no time for jokes, DiNozzo!" Gibbs said angrily. He was looking everywhere just in case somebody tries to push them off the bridge.

…

"I'm losing patience, Caitlin" Ari said. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Ziva?" Ari answered. "Why did you call me? What? Okay"

He hung up.

"Who's Ziva, your lover?" Kate got Ari's attention. He turned to her.

"My sister, Caitlin" Ari said calmly. "I would really like the two of you to meet"

Kate stared at Martha. She wanted to kill her, but she couldn't.

Suddenly, two figures ran into the room violently breaking the door, pointing their guns at Ari.

"There's no escape, Ari!" Gibbs yelled.

"Gibbs!" Ari grinned.

"Martha?" Tony was petrified. She laughed.

"Tony? Gibbs?" Kate was shivering.

"Kate?" Tony said and looked at Kate.

"Donkey?"

"Who said that?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know" Kate said.

"Never mind" Ari said. "You're going to die anyways. Just like Kate will"

He pointed his gun at Kate. Gibbs shot Ari in his shoulder, before Ari could do anything else. Tony untied Kate and they ran away.

"Why did you let them go!?" Ari yelled weak. He raised his gun and pointed it at Martha.

"No, I… I…" Martha started. BANG! A bullet fled to Martha's forehead, making a hole in it. Blood sprayed on the wall and Martha fell on the floor.

Ari was lying in his own blood.

* * *

**AN: So, how did you like it? Finally ended the tension. REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! But, if you didn't... Okay then. Then I'll deal with you.**

**Just saw a clip of Gibbs' wife dying like Kate. Why? Just why? I do not own any of the NCIS characters, nor do I own the show. But, I hope someday I'll own it and reboot it, based on my fanfic!**

**This not the end of sad and dramatic parts. It will get even worse. But not on New Year's eve! Bye!**

**Next chapter coming REALLY soon.**

**Plus, better names for chapters. These old names just sound childish. But, "Rejection", "Framed", "Silent Knight" and "Taken" sound really cool!**


	27. Enter 2004!

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky and Santa Claus :P.**

**AN: Sorry, this chapter is a bit late, but really good chapters are coming soon! Expect the unexpected! See you at the end of the page!**

* * *

Chapter 27: Enter 2004!

Tony drove Gibbs and Kate back to the restaurant, to assure that everything's fine. Abby and Paula ran to Kate to hug her.

"We thought you were dead" Paula said, relieved that Kate is all right.

"Nah" Kate said and separated from them. "He could never kill me. The only thing that is our problem now is The New Year's celebration!"

"Yup" Abby said.

"Who wants to come to my place?" Kate asked. Everybody raised their hands except Gibbs and Paula.

"Why not you?" Kate asked.

"I'm celebrating with the Director" Gibbs said and walked back to the NCIS building.

"And I was-"

"Okay" Kate said. "So, we'll see each other then!"

"Yup" Abby said. It was early morning of 27th today.

_Four days later_

Abby and McGee knocked on Kate's door.

"Hi!" they said in unison.

"Hi!" Kate said happily. "Come in!"

They came in, both with smiles on their faces. Kate closed the door.

"How are you?" McGee asked. Kate turned to him.

"Good, why?" Kate was surprised with the question.

"I mean, because of what happened a few days earlier" McGee said. Kate now realized.

"Oh" Kate said. "I'm fine, I guess"

McGee nodded.

Somebody rang on Kate's door. Kate ran to open the door. It was Tony.

"Hey" Tony said.

"Come on in" Kate said and smiled. Tony smiled back. It felt like their tension is back on the horse.

The first thing Tony did after closing the door is glancing at Kate's fingers. There was no sign of the ring. Tony was dying out of happiness inside.

A few minutes later, Pacci came. Everybody was happy.

A few minutes after Pacci, Ducky and Jimmy appeared on the door.

"What?" Kate smiled. "Are you together now?"

"Jimmy is really close to me" Ducky said. "I just had to invite him. And Gerald"

"Gerald's here?" Kate was surprised.

"Yup" Gerald came in. Kate hugged Gerald and let them in. Jimmy stretched his arms, but didn't get a hug. He really wanted that hug. Hugs mean a lot to him. He doesn't get them a lot from people.

They all came in.

Kate made them all pancakes.

"God, Kate! Your cooking is amazing!" Tony said while eating really fast. Kate grinned.

"I know" Kate jokingly said. Everybody was eating. It was the best New Year's Eve dinner they ever ate.

Everything was really nice. Kate wasn't angry at Tony that night. All they did was joked, talked about that year and ate. Tony ate the most and joked the most. His jokes were simple, but funny.

"This year passed real quickly" Kate commented.

"Yes" Ducky said. "I remember on the beginning of this year we were investigating Paul Philips' death"

"Paul Philips?" Pacci asked confusedly.

"Yes, he was a US navy lieutenant, killed by a crazy murderer" Ducky said. "He was inspired by horror films for his murders"

"Okay, that's enough, Ducky. We're off duty now" Kate said. "So, who's driving?"

"McGee doesn't drink" Abby said, pointing at McGee. He nodded.

"I really don't" McGee said. "I'll drive you all home, if I need too. But, somebody has to stay at Kate's place. My car isn't that big"

"Okay" Kate said. She poured glasses of white wine for everybody except McGee. They drank it while talking about some cases.

"A toast" Ducky stood up and the others looked at him. "For a wonderful year and an even better next year!"

"For an even better next year!" Everybody said and clinked their glasses. After a brief pause they continued talking.

"What about the Elliot Burton case?" Kate asked. Ducky froze. Pacci stopped the awkward silence.

"I took over the case" Pacci said.

"So, how's it progressing?" Kate asked.

"Well…" Pacci said. "Good, I guess. We can just guess he was killed by Ar-"

They all stared at him.

"Never mind" Pacci finished and quickly sipped the last drops of his wine. Everybody else continued drinking quietly.

After a while, everybody started to feel a bit sleepy. They held hands and barely sang 'Auld Lang Syne'. The countdown started with the last of the lyrics. 5… 4… 3…

"Two" Tony said and looked at Kate.

"One" Kate said.

"It's here!" Abby yelled. After a few seconds they all passed out on Kate's sofas and armchairs.

2004 has begun for them.

* * *

**It's going to be awkward when they wake up... Review if you really liked it. If you liked it, review. If you love it, make sure to make me your favorite author and make this your favorite story and add it to your story alerts or whatever it's called! Bye!**

**Next chapter coming soon. I'm inspired now. I may not be able to write more now, because of my school starting. "I DEFY YOU STARS!". A good man said that about school.**

**SEE YA! **


	28. A Way To Start A Year

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Kate, Tony, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky.**

**AN: Hi there guys. I've been busy, and I finished the chapter and I didn't have the time to post it. Now here it is. The first chapter in 2004. See you at the end of the page.**

* * *

Chapter 28: A Way To Start A Year

Kate felt nice. New Year's Eve and she's with her fia-

Wait.

She opened her eyes and turned her head. She was on a couch with Tony, who had his arm over her neck.

Kate just realized what a big mistake she has made.

"Tony, what are you doing?" she asked pushing his arm away. "Tony!"

Tony quickly woke up.

"Yes, my love?" he muttered while slowly opening his eyes. When he finally opened the both of his eyes, he realized what a big mistake _he_ has made.

"Kate?" Tony widened his eyes.

"Yes, now move!" she shooed him away. He stood up.

"Okay, but what happened last night?" Tony asked.

"Well…" Kate started.

_Last night, at Jenny's apartment…_

Somebody rang on the door. Jenny ran to open it. It was Gibbs. He brought her flowers.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey" she replied. "Come in"

Gibbs came in and gave her the flowers.

"Jethro, these are my favorites!" Jenny was surprised.

"Don't be surprised" Gibbs said. "I know you the best"

They kissed.

_A bit later_

"Three…" Jenny said excitedly.

"Two" Gibbs said, also excited.

"One…" Jenny said.

"It's here!" Gibbs finished. They entered 2004.

"Happy New Year, Jens" Gibbs said happily.

"Happy New Year, Jethro" Jenny whispered as she smiled. Gibbs kissed her.

_Today, at Kate's house_

"We had a New Year's Eve party here and we all fainted" Kate said. "Probably"

"I know that you enjoyed my arm" Tony teased.

"I did not!" Kate responded.

"Did so"

"Did not!"

"Did so"

"Did not!"

"Did so" Tony finished and put his finger over Kate's lips. "Shhh… Hush hush, my child"

Kate stared at him for a moment.

"We have to wake up the others" Kate said removing his finger from her lips.

"Okay" Tony said. They both stood up and woke up McGee first. They needed a smart way. So they took a bucket and put ice cold water in it and poured it all over McGee. _Very _smart.

McGee screamed. He grabbed his belt, thinking he had his gun with him. He then realized who woke him up.

"Kate? Tony? It was you guys?" McGee bowed his head.

"Yeah" Tony smiled, as he saw McGee suffer. If there is one thing Tony and Kate agree with, it's that they both like to see McGee suffer.

_Some men just want to watch the world burn._

Ducky suddenly woke up and yelled: "I know!"

"What do you know?" Kate asked, while Abby, Pacci, Jimmy and Gerald woke up quickly.

"Call Gibbs" Ducky said seriously.

_At Jenny's apartment_

A phone rang. It was Gibbs' cell phone.

Gibbs woke up and saw Jenny on his chest, with her eyes slightly opened.

"I gotta take this call" Gibbs said and took his phone. He answered.

"Gibbs" Gibbs said.

"_I know_" Ducky said.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"_When you asked if I know who killed Elliot Burton, I said that I don't know_" Ducky said.

"And?" Gibbs asked.

"_I realized who it was_" Ducky said.

"Who!?" Gibbs asked nervously.

"_The bastard_" Ducky whispered. "_He wasn't our prime suspect, because there were other people with better motives… But, not anymore. I realized, after months of research and investigation that he had the biggest motive out of all of them-revenge_"

"Revenge?" Gibbs asked, while Jenny stood up and went out of the room.

"_Revenge_" Ducky said. "_Elliot was his close friend, until he found out about that a few rockets that hit helicopters Elliot's friends in the Navy were. Then, Elliot had a plan that he planned with his friend, to kill Ari. The plan was that Elliot goes somewhere near the highway, where he died later, and to meet with Ari and then kill him. When Ari came and found out that he knows, he got angry. He wanted revenge. His friend, Rick was a witness. He saw it all. Ari killed Elliot and to make the case even more complicated, he called his terrorist friends to put drugs in there. Rick witnessed it all. When he got all the information needed, he escaped the crime scene and that was all I got about him. I interrogated him a bit and he told me he is planning to kill the bastard_"

"You did that!?" Gibbs asked. "You know you can't-"

"_I said I work for NCIS. I found it out on a good way, not dirty_" Ducky said.

"I'll meet you at the bullpen in an hour. All of you. " Gibbs said and hung up. Jenny came in, with breakfast in her hands.

"I made you breakfast" Jenny said. He smiled. Jenny noticed that Gibbs looked tense.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Ducky investigated Elliot Burton's death on himself" Gibbs said.

"Oh dear" Jenny said. "Eat your breakfast. There goes the tank"

She took his spoon and made gun noises with it. Gibbs blinked.

"Yeah, okay" he said.

* * *

**AN: And... We're back to the first case. In case you have no idea who he is, read the following chapters: 1, 4 and 5. It's optional for you to read 2, but the 3rd is just over the top with nonsense.**

**So... How did you like it? REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**

**And next chapter coming soon, possibly tomorrow.**


	29. Old Dog, Old Tricks

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Kate, Tony, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky.**

**AN: New chapter! Hope you like it! We're one chapter ****away from 30! See you at the end of the page!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Old dog, old tricks

_Ting!_

The elevator door opened and the silver-haired fox came in with the red-haired one. A crowd was waiting there: a Goth Bat, the casual, sometimes perverted Italian, the new one, the geek and also there was a duck.

Gibbs walked in a faster pace, and his usual pace was fast. He slammed Ducky into the wall.

"This case is under NCIS jurisdiction and you are not a special agent" Gibbs exclaimed while his teeth were tightened.

"Am I not NCIS?" Ducky asked, offended by Gibbs' behavior. Gibbs pulled down his hand from Ducky's collar.

"Look at the way that you treat your friends" Ducky said seriously. "Is this your idea of _friends_? When you treat them like this of course you won't be safe. And when you're not safe… We are not"

Gibbs looked deep into Ducky's eyes.

"_I'm sorry, Gibbs_" Ducky's voice echoed. Gibbs remembered…

"_I don't wanna see you open them_" _Gibbs muttered._ "_I want to see Trent on your desk_"

"_There he is_" _Ducky barely spoke. Gibbs looked at Trent mercilessly. He was not complete. He thought he could only be complete when Trent's dead or when he kills him. That happened. Nothing._

"_He knew the spot, right?_"_ Ducky shook._ "_He knew where to hit. It was them_"

Gibbs was back in 1st of January 2004.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Duck" Gibbs said sadly. Jenny looked at him accusingly. Gibbs didn't even have to turn his head to her to know that she's watching him like that.

"Okay, so… Duck, do you know anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"Unfortunately… No" Ducky replied.

"I'll finish him" Gibbs said. "I need him dead. I want to see his face while he suffers. I want it to be a slow death"

"If there's anyone who needs vengeance now… It's the entire team, Gibbs" Tony said. "Kate is our friend. She's mostly the target, as you are. Gerald was a part of the team too"

"Fine" Gibbs replied. "How do we find the snake?"

"A trap?" Kate suggested.

"Yes, but what kind of trap?" Gibbs asked.

"A call" Tony suggested.

"A call?" Gibbs asked.

"You call him" Tony said.

"Oh" Gibbs said. He looked at his phone.

"Nice, DiNozzo" Gibbs smiled. "Let's roll"

"Um… Gibbs?" Pacci asked.

"Yeah?" Gibbs turned to Pacci.

"About the Jane Doe case…" Pacci started, but then interrupted himself. "No, sorry, you're busy now. I'll tell you later"

Gibbs nodded. He dialed a number and picked up.

"Gibbs" he said.

"_Gibbs, what the hell do you want from me!?" _Fornell asked.

"I want to you to give me the number of your ex-double agent, Tobias" Gibbs walked around the bullpen.

"_And why do you need it on the first day of this year?_" Fornell asked suspiciously.

"You may have thought you've taken the jurisdiction from NCIS, Fornell…" Gibbs said. "But you haven't. So give me the number"

"_What case is this about?_" Fornell asked.

"Elliot Burton" Gibbs said impatiently.

"_I'm not giving you our agent's numb-_"Fornell said.

"HE'S NOT YOUR" Gibbs started, then cursed and then continued. "AGENT ANYMORE!"

"_He did not try to kidnap the President!_" Fornell yelled.

"Give me the number" Gibbs yelled.

"_NO!_" Fornell yelled back at him.

"Fine" Gibbs hung up and threw the phone to his desk.

"On it, boss" McGee jumped to his computer.

"What?" Gibbs was confused. "I didn't tell you to do anything"

"I know" McGee said and typed something into the computer.

"What are you typing?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm hacking the FBI" McGee said.

"Hacking is illegal" Gibbs said.

"I know" McGee said.

"Nice" Gibbs smiled. McGee smiled back.

"Now get to work, McGee!" Gibbs said.

"Yes, boss!" McGee said happily and continued hacking. "Here it is!"

Gibbs turned his head to McGee. He leaned onto the desk and looked at the screen.

"Nice work, McGee" Gibbs said and grabbed his phone. He dialed Ari.

"Gibbs" Gibbs said confidently.

"_Oh, what a surprise!_" Ari replied.

"We gotta meet each other once again" Gibbs said.

"_Why?_" Ari asked.

"To talk about our friends"

"_Where?_"

"At the closest park to NCIS"

"_Okay. Meet you at eight, Jethro_" Ari finished the conversation. Gibbs hung up and put his phone into his pocket.

"Tony, you go with me" Gibbs said. "All of you… Stay here"

"But…" Kate said.

"Our butts are at stake, Kate!" Gibbs yelled and he called for the elevator. Tony shrugged to Kate and followed Gibbs into the elevator.

"This is gonna be a though day" Kate sighed. "Wait, where are they going now?"

"I don't know" Pacci said.

_Later at the NCIS parking lot_

"I'm not driving that!" Tony argued.

"Yes, you are" Gibbs finished the argument. "No further discussion about this, DiNozzo! You stay in touch with Kate…"

"Oh, I'll definitely stay in _touch_ with her" Tony said teasingly, but was soon Gibbs-slapped.

"By your Bluetooth. Don't forget to call for help if you're in danger of if she's in danger or if I'm in danger or dead" Gibbs said. "Okay?"

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Okay!" Tony said.

"Now I go to the park" Gibbs said.

"And what about me?" Tony asked.

"You wait" Gibbs said and threw him the car keys. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Why do I always get all the dirty work?" Tony whispered to himself.

"Because if you work hard…" Gibbs said. "You play hard"

"What?" Tony asked.

"Never mind" Gibbs said. "The key word is 'coin', fine?"

"Fine" Tony said and Gibbs left the parking lot.

_8.00 pm, park, close to NCIS_

Gibbs was in a coat. Snow was falling. He was sitting on a bench. He then stood up at the sight of a dark figure in a coat, walking through the park.

"Jethro" the figure whispered.

"Ari" Gibbs said quietly.

"Hello" Ari got closer to Gibbs. They were silent for a few seconds.

"Smart move" Ari said. "None of your agents actually came"

"No" Gibbs said. "We needed to meet in four eyes. That means just you and me"

"And what do you want to talk about?" Ari asked. Silence.

"I have a question" Gibbs interrupted the silence.

"What question?" Ari asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Gibbs asked. "Why are you kidnapping my agents, why are you trying to kill me?"

"You know, I never had a nice childhood" Ari said. "My father refused to marry my mother. She was Muslim, he was Jewish. I hated him. He sent me to a medical school in Edinburgh. He killed my mother. I could've never forgiven him what he has done. When I finished the medical school, my step-father sent me to be a mole for Hamas. But, only to find out he hadn't created a mole… But, a monster"

Gibbs stood there.

"I need you to commit suicide" Ari pulled out a gun.

"_A Kate_…" Gibbs whispered.

"Yes, a Kate" Ari smiled.

"You know… The angle you're shooting from…" Gibbs said. "It wouldn't work"

"What wouldn't work?" Ari said. Gibbs smiled.

"Let's flip a _coin_" Gibbs said. "Head or tails?"

"Head" Ari said and held the gun tight.

"Head means I will die and they will never find out who killed me" Gibbs said and pulled out a coin. "And if it's tails either I live and you die, or either I die, but they find out that it was you who killed me"

"Fine" Ari said. "Hurry up!"

Gibbs flipped the coin. The coin majestically flew into the air spinning. When it started falling, Gibbs pulled out his hand from his pocket and prepared. The coin fell on his arm, while he slapped his hand. It was tails.

"Guess you're not right" Gibbs said.

"Maybe you won't die, but somebody else will" Ari whispered. "And you will feel deep sorrow and then you will die. You will crack. I know you can't handle the pressure"

"He's here" Gibbs smirked.

"What?" Ari tightened his gun. Two lights appeared behind him. He turned only to see a big white van driving really fast through the street where the park is. Suddenly, it started driving over grass.

Ari was shaking. Gibbs smiled. He almost pulled the trigger, but then, he dropped the gun and widened his arms and shaped a cross. It looked like he wanted to get hit. The van was getting faster and it hit Ari. The arms stopped spreading; a shadow in front of the light fell. Gibbs was still smirking.

"Nice job, Tony" he said. The van door opened. A tall man came out. It was Anthony DiNozzo.

"I can't believe it was so easy!" Tony happily said. "We finally finished with him boss!"

"That's my problem" Gibbs whispered. "It was too easy"

He turned the body with his leg to see the face of the body. It wasn't Ari. Gibbs' smirk was gently and slowly disappearing. The problem is that Gibbs wasn't angry at all. He knew this would happen. He knew Ari will fake his death once again.

Only Ari's words echoed through Gibbs' head now, nothing else.

_Maybe you won't die, but somebody else will. And you will feel deep sorrow and then you will die. You will crack. I know you can't handle the pressure._

* * *

**So, that wasn't bad, right? RIGHT!? HUH!? HUH!? Review if you liked it, don't forget to follow the story and favorite me! Next chapter coming soon! Wow 30 chapters. We've gone far, right? Nah. I think it's some 30-40 chapters more. Probably 30.**

**See ya next time!**


	30. Rule 12

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Kate, Tony, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P**

**AN: Hey, guys, I'm back with a new filler chapter! It's a better one. Still a better one than chapter 3. See ya down at the end of da page!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Rule 12

It was a well-known fact in NCIS that when Gibbs is really pissed off, he is quiet for a long time until the name of the guy who pissed him off is mentioned. Then… He pops. He breaks. BOOM! An explosion. An eruption of anger. So, everyone tried their best to not mention 'Ari' in any type of conversation while Gibbs is around. But, that couldn't stop him, because he's practically everywhere around the building. So, they had to talk about terrorists in coffee shops. And that's a nice theme to talk about.

There was another well-known fact in NCIS; Gibbs has his good old wacky rules. So, rule 12 was the most infamous and the most unloved and hated one yet. But, Tony was one of the top 10 haters of it, believe it or not.

He flirted with Kate, Abby, Vivian Blackadder, Paula Cassidy and many more. So, what was the point of rule 12 for him? There was none.

"He had an erectile dysfunction and now he's jealous of all the others who don't have it" Tony would often frown.

And what would Kate say about that? Nothing. She would always be calm, because she 'never' fell in love with any of her co-workers. Yeah, we _believe_ you Kate.

"I don't think that's a good reason, Tony" Kate would usually reply. "I believe relationships with co-workers can lead to being unfocused at work. And if one co-worker dies, the other one is in deep depression. So, I too would not advise that kind of relationships, Tony"

"Come on, Kate!" Tony would always disagree.

But, the relationship that _slipped away _the most (if you know what I mean) was the relationship between Abby and McGee. Gibbs would never see them together somehow. And even when he did, he would overlook that. That? He would overlook that creepy relationship and pay attention to Tony's relationships? That's just… Not fair, right?

However, as January was moving on and coming closer to an end even more cases came and they were exhausted from all the field work. Once, it was 14th of January, I think and they were doing a report for the case of Elliot Burton. So, naturally, Kate and Tony, did not do any work. Instead they found out how to kill even more time; e-mails. So, their conversation was quite… Adorable and… Interesting if I may say. So here it is:

_**TonyDiNozzoSpanky68: **__Hi Katie. What ya doin'?_

_**Caitlin Todd: **__Tony, what the hell are you doing?_

_**TonyDiNozzoSpanky68: **__Having some fun, you?_

_**Caitlin Todd: **__Tony, change your name it's disgusting._

_**TonyDiNozzoSpanky68: **__No! Ma girls like it!_

_**Caitlin Todd: **__Tony you ever wanted me to whip you?_

_**TonyDiNozzoSpanky68: **__What?_

_**TonyDiNozzoSpanky68: **__Yeah._

_**Caitlin Todd: **__Then change it._

_**TonyDiNozzoSpanky68: **__Change what?_

_**Caitlin Todd: **__Your mail name!_

_**TonyDiNozzoSpanky68 signed off from this chat.**_

"Nice move" Tony said to Kate. Kate smirked.

"Will you really do that?" Tony asked.

"Do what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing boss" Tony said through his teeth. "And?"

"I will if you change it" Kate whispered.

"Stop doing this to me, Katie…" Tony said. "It's not working"

"Is so" Kate said.

"Is not" Tony naturally replied.

"Is so" Kate smirked.

"Is not"

"Is so"

"Is not"

"Is so"

"Is- Oh, the hell!" Tony finished.

"And?" Kate teased. Tony hesitated.

"Fine!" Tony said. "I'll change it!"

Tony typed something into the computer. Kate saw her chat was changed to TonyDinozzo68 and Caitlin Todd.

"Nice" Kate said.

"And?" Tony rubbed his hands. Kate took a small shoelace from her desk and walked calmly towards Tony. She stopped right in front of him. She hit him with the shoelace.

"Ow!" Tony yelled. "Why did you do that?"

"You asked for it" Kate said and smirked. She went back to her desk.

"Damn" Tony whispered.

_The next day…_

Kate came into the empty bullpen. Everything was so calm. But, she could swear that she heard a rubbing sound. She sat down and left her stuff on her desk and went to Tony's desk. It looked empty. She looked over the desk and saw it.

Tony was under the desk, brushing his teeth.

"You?" Kate asked. "You were doing a report?"

"A-ha" Tony mumbled through his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Oh, no wait!" Kate stopped. "You were watching porn"

"No!" Tony muttered and toothpaste was falling from his mouth. "Look! It's complete!"

He turned the screen towards her. She saw a full report of 11 pages.

"Wow" Kate said. "Impressive"

She sat down by her desk and started working. A few minutes later, McGee came in.

"Tony finished his report" Kate said.

"What?" McGee was stunned. He looked at his screen.

"11 pages!?" he was shocked.

"Yep" Tony replied and continued doing something on the computer. Then a few minutes later, Gibbs came in.

"Whose report is ready?" Gibbs asked putting coffee on his desk.

"Mine!" Tony raised his hand.

"What?" Gibbs laughed.

"I finished the report" Tony said. Gibbs came closer to his computer.

"11 pages?" Gibbs laughed.

"Yep" Tony simply said.

"He really did it" Kate said.

"Yeah, boss" McGee said. "We came in and saw him brushing his teeth with his report ready"

"Then print it, DiNozzo!" Gibbs said. Tony clicked on the print button and he heard that wonderful sound. The report started printing.

* * *

**Yeah... It was a little weird... But as I said, not worse than chapter 3. Please, please, please, please REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! Follow me, favorite me, follow the story and favorite the story. Next chapter is coming soon.**

**Wow guys. We made it to 30! That's about 30/40 more to go!**


	31. Enmarcado

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Kate, Tony, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P**

**AN: So, you're probably wondering... Why the hell did I call this chapter "Enmarcado". My Spanish readers (if I have some) will surely understand the word. The translation is down on the end of the page. And you're probably wondering why the chapter name is in Spanish. Well something may give away the translation and why the chapter was named in Spanish. See you down on the end of the page!**

* * *

Chapter 31: Enmarcado

Tony grabbed the 11 printed pages and sorted them out. McGee still looked surprised.

"How?" McGee asked.

"Tony's got his moments" Kate said typing something on the computer.

The phone on Gibbs' desk rang. Gibbs picked it up.

"Gibbs" he answered.

Meanwhile, while he was talking, Tony and Kate were up to something.

"_You've got mail…_" a sexy female mail voice said.

"Tony you're disgusting!" Kate said.

"Oh, really, Kate? I? Disgusting?" Tony said with certain swag in his voice.

_**TonyDiNozzo68: **__So… How ya doing?_

_**Caitlin Todd: **__Oh, stop._

_**TonyDiNozzo68: **__Come on._

_**Caitlin Todd: **__Come on what?_

_**TonyDiNozzo68: **__Let's talk, Katie._

_**Caitlin Todd: **__About what?_

_**TonyDiNozzo68: **__About what happened on Christmas Eve._

There was no reply. Kate wasn't typing anything at all. She was looking somewhere else.

_**TonyDiNozzo68: **__You got rid of the ring as I noticed a few days ago._

_**Caitlin Todd: **__Yes, but not because of you._

_**TonyDiNozzo68: **__Oh, really? The day before it disappeared you were kidnapped after having a talk about it with me._

_**Caitlin Todd: **__So what? Men are unpredictable._

_**TonyDiNozzo68: **__Funny thing. A few days earlier you said:_

_**TonyDiNozzo68: **__You men… You are so predictable…_

_**Caitlin Todd: **__DiNozzo._

_**TonyDiNozzo68: **__So, Kate? Are we? Are we?_

_**Caitlin Todd: **__Dwayne was._

_**TonyDiNozzo68: **__What did he do, Kate?_

_**Caitlin Todd: **__I'd rather not talk about it._

_**TonyDiNozzo68: **__Did he hurt you?_

_**User CaitlinTodd logged out of the chat room.**_

Tony raised his head over the box shaped computer.

"Kate?" he asked. "Did he hurt you?"

Kate simply ignored him. Tony knew something was bad.

"Kate, there is something you're not telling me" Tony concernedly said. Kate ignored him.

"Okay, thanks" Gibbs said. "On it"

"What's the matter boss?" Tony asked.

"You're not gonna like it" Gibbs said and stood up. "Let's go to Abby's"

They went to Abby's lab. Abby was surprised to see them.

"Hey guys, what you doing here?" she asked.

"NCIS intercepted a few letters sent to a pretty unbelievable address" Gibbs said pulling out a few envelopes that he took when he went to Jenny's office after the call, along with Kate, Tony and McGee. "S.S. Javier"

"What?" Tony turned his head alarmed. Kate was also alarmed, but however she managed to send a smirk to Tony.

"Yup" Gibbs said. "'_For special agent Paula Cassidy, only_' as it says"

"No, that's impossible, she was set up!" Tony said.

"Doesn't seem that way" Gibbs said in his 'Gibbs' manner. Tony's jaw dropped.

"It must've been a set up!" Tony said.

"The letter's been sent from GTMO" Gibbs said looking at the letters.

"Which is supposed to mean what?" Kate asked.

"We're going to Cuba" Gibbs said.

"What!?" Tony's fear for Paula suddenly disappeared. "Oh, yeah!"

"S.S. Javier is soon going to stop by GTMO" Gibbs said. Tony looked at him.

"Am I going too?" McGee asked.

"No" Gibbs said. "Only the three of us- Kate, Tony and McGee"

Tony took the letters and took a look at them.

_For special agent Paula Cassidy only,_

_Anonymous._

_At the airport…_

It was a very busy airport. When they finally got counter, Gibbs pulled out his ID.

"What can I do for you?" the woman asked.

"We're from NCIS" Gibbs said. "We need a private plane to Cuba"

"Oh, okay" the woman said. "Wait where?"

"U.S. Naval Base Guantanamo Bay" Gibbs said.

"Oh, okay" the woman said pulled out their tickets. "Have a nice flight"

"Thanks" Tony said and winked to the woman. She chuckled. Meanwhile, Kate elbowed him.

"Hey, you're just jealous!" he hissed.

"Not true!" Kate hissed back.

_In the plane…_

They came into the empty plane. Tony drooled all over it. It was pretty luxurious for him.

"We have our own fridge?" Tony said. "And our own vending machine!? It's like I've died and gone to rich Heaven!"

"Not better than Air Force One" Kate bragged. Tony smirked. She smirked back. Tony sat next to her (next to the window of course). They both looked a bit in love.

While, on the other side, there was Gibbs there sitting and thinking. He looked very serious. Of course he was serious. In a situation like this, who wouldn't be? He knew Paula a bit. She's not the type that betrays her agency that easily.

Gibbs learned something from Tony being framed – He needs to trust his agents. His friends. If there's no trust between them… Then what is there?

Tony and Kate were doing some very flirty stuff of course. Tony was acting more careful towards her, but not in a way you thought. He still didn't stop the jokes.

"Did he-"he asked.

"No!" Kate said finally. "He did nothing to me. He forgot something very important"

"And what is that?" Tony asked. Kate rolled her eyes and exhaled.

"He forgot my birthday" Kate said. "I mean we've been even engaged and he forgets my birthday. Now how would you feel, DiNozzo?"

"I don't know" Tony said. "Never been engaged"

Kate looked at him.

"I know that for sure" she said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Well, you wouldn't propose a woman" Kate said. "You would just do the stuff and leave the next morning"

"Oooh" he said. "Now we're all dangerous"

_Dangerous women are your specialty, DiNozzo… _

"Okay" he said to himself. Kate smiled. Then a thought crossed her mind. The smile disappeared.

"Tony, do you find me attractive?" she asked.

"Of course I do" Tony said. "I mean what kind of a question is that?"

"How come you never-"she started, but stopped herself. "You know"

"Because I know you" he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means what it means" Tony said. He looked out, through the window. He could see his beautiful city falling away from him. He turned to Kate.

"This is going to be a long flight" Tony said.

…

It was noon when they came to the house a guy named Ritchie gave them. He had black hair and a black mustache. He talked with a Spanish accent.

"Hi" he said. "So, you take the casa for a few days. You can use it as your… Base for those few days and then you give back to me, okay?"

"Yes" Gibbs said. "How much?"

"Sorry?" he asked.

"How much money do we give you?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah, that!" Ritchie said and calculated. "200 pesos"

Tony widened his eyes, while Gibbs gave the money to the man. Ritchie walked out. Gibbs opened the door.

"Boss, do you think she was framed?" Tony asked.

"I think" Gibbs said. "But, I don't know"

They came in and closed the door behind them. They were carrying their big bags.

Gibbs immediately sat down to do some work. He opened his laptop, put it on the desk and started working. Kate and Tony, meanwhile, didn't want to be bored with such stuff. They wanted to take their rooms.

That's some deep stuff there.

So naturally, they both wanted the room with the bathtub. Tony and Kate ran into the room that was down the hall and then left. They opened the door.

"Wow!" Tony said. The room was beautiful; it had one big bed with dark blue sheets with a small dark brown shelf above it. With two night tables and two big windows… And most important of them all: a bathroom. A smaller bathroom with a bath in it.

There was a small door in a corner of the room that led to the bathroom. When they came into the bathroom they saw the big white bath with a small white sink and a small white toilet in a corner. And the best part – all of those items were made of porcelain. It was perfect.

White tiles on the floor… Like they were in heaven.

Tony smirked to Kate. She smirked back. They came back into the room. They threw their stuff on the bed in the same time.

"No way!" Tony said. "This room is mine!"

"Women take baths, men take showers, Tony!" Kate said. Tony made a grimace. Kate smiled.

"TONY! KATE!" Gibbs yelled.

"We're coming boss!" Tony said and ran with Kate to Gibbs.

"Yeah, boss?" Tony asked, standing behind Kate.

"We're going to S.S. Javier. They just came here" Gibbs said.

"Oh, okay" Tony said.

"Now let's go" Tony said and followed Gibbs with Kate. Ritchie appeared again.

"Also, I decided to give you my car" he said and threw the key to Gibbs. Gibbs glanced at the key. It was a Ford Escape.

"Thanks" Gibbs said.

"Bring it back in una pieza" Ritchie said.

"One piece" Tony whispered to Kate.

"Can't promise you anything" Gibbs said. Ritchie walked up to Gibbs and took the key.

"Can't give you the car!" Ritchie argued.

"Fine" Gibbs took the key. "I _promise_"

"Oooh" Tony said. "This is gonna get nasty!"

Ritchie slowly walked away from Gibbs.

"See you in a few days!" he said and soon disappeared. Gibbs pressed the button on the key and the car beeped.

"Come on in" Gibbs said and opened the door. Kate and Tony both came in. Gibbs drove away through the hot streets.

They finally came to the prison. Gibbs parked the car outside and they came out. Tony and Kate followed Gibbs to the port.

They saw a giant navy ship rising from water, barely moving. It was grey with big white letters on it that said "_U. S. S. Javier_". The letters weren't even close to the size of the ship.

An inclined plane was put down to the ground to help the people that were on the board come down. A few marines came out for a rest and behind them a woman.

A woman with short blonde hair and crystal-blue eyes. She had a blue long sleeved jumper with a V-shaped hole under her neck. It was Paula. Paula Cassidy.

"Gibbs. Tony. Kate" she said raising her eyebrows. "What brings you to Gitmo?"

"You, agent Cassidy" Gibbs said. Paula raised her eyebrows in shock.

"You don't consider _me_ a murder suspect, do you, agent Gibbs?" Paula jokingly said.

"No" Gibbs said. "At least not yet. NCIS intercepted these letters and they were for you, agent Cassidy"

He raised the letters so Paula could see them. She came down the inclined plane.

"Oh" Paula said. "Well I can assure you I-"

"You can assure us later" Gibbs said. "Do you know someone called _Anonymous_?"

Paula smirked. Gibbs smiled.

"You know me, Gibbs" she said.

"I knew Trent" Gibbs said. "I know Ari. I know many people. I know Tony. Why would that stop me?"

"Guess you're right" Paula said quietly.

* * *

**So, you probably guessed why it was in Spanish while reading the chapter. They were going to Cuba! And the translation of "Enmarcado" is... "Framed"!**

**So we made it to 31, will make it to far more! So, Tate-ish chapter, full of Tate-ish turns and some very Tate-ish stuff and some very flirty stuff. Expect more Tate and more Taula or Pony.**

**Visit cutie.m383 and find her story "From Hate To Love". It's a very Tate story. You should read it. She reviewed so you can find her in the reviews. :D**

**See ya next time! Next chapter coming soon!**


	32. Claustrophobia

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Kate, Tony, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P**

**AN: So... Guys. I'm back. I'm so sorry for not uploading, but I had SO MUCH to do for school. I've been writing this for a few weekends now, and needed to share it with you on the end. The end is a bit rushed out, but it's worth it. See ya down on the end of da page!**

* * *

Chapter 32: Claustrophobia

They entered the ship. The ship had narrow hallways and passages and it made Kate feel 'just a bit claustrophobic'. In fact, she started breathing a bit heavily.

„Kate, everything all right?" Tony asked, noticing her breathing like that.

„Yeah" Kate said. „Just... A bit too narrow"

„Oh" Tony said. „I understand you clearly. I felt like that the same way I came on a ship like this for the first time"

„But I didn't notice it for the first time" Kate replied.

„Because the case was about me. And you cared" Tony said and touched her nose with the tip of his finger quickly. He smirked. She barely smirked back.

Meanwhile, Gibbs was getting used to this. They had a warrant to search her office and they shall do as said. Probably.

Meanwhile, somewhere near Washington D.C something was happening. Something… Strange.

_Highway, Baltimore…_

"I'm gonna fix it so I can take you back home" a muscular man said.

"If Andrew finds out about this…" a woman said behind him.

"I'm gonna fix it, darlin'" the man said and continued fixing the motorcycle. "Arrghh! Damn it! Listen, we need to hitchhike"

The woman rolled her eyes. He started waving in front of a car.

"Hey!" he yelled. "YOU! STOP!"

"He's not gonna stop" the woman said looking at her nails.

"He _is_" the man arrogantly replied. "HEY!"

He moved so he doesn't get hit by the car. The car didn't stop. It came off the road and hit the motorcycle pushing it downhill.

"ARRGHH!" the man screamed for his motorcycle, running downhill to get to the car. The woman warily ran behind him. The car hit a tree.

The man opened the car door violently.

"Listen up" he said. "When I finish with you you're gonna wish you were-"

He looked at the man behind the wheel. He was dead.

"Dead…" the man whispered.

The woman ran downhill and noticed the dead man.

"Call the police! He's dead!" he yelled. The woman widened her eyes.

_Back at NCIS…_

McGee sat comfortably in his chair, looking at his computer.

"I'm the boss now" McGee said as he stood up. "DiNozzo, the hell you're doing!?"

McGee ran quickly to Tony's desk and sat there, with his hands behind his head.

"Nothing, boss, why?" he imitated Tony.

"Rule 12!" McGee imitated Gibbs. Pacci lifted his head and smiled. McGee ran quickly to Kate's desk and imitated her.

"Why does he have to ban our love, Tony?" McGee said in a girly voice.

"I don't know" he imitated Tony's voice.

"Well, I know that McGee over there is so hot" he said imitating Kate's voice and turned his head to McGee's desk.

"Come on Tony" 'Kate' said. "Give me a kiss"

He stood up.

"That's too much now" Pacci stood up quickly, pulling McGee back in his chair.

"Sorry" McGee said.

"Never mind" Pacci said and went back to his desk.

The phone rang.

"I… I'll get it!" McGee stuttered. He stood up quickly, but tripped over a cable. His arm fell on his desk, crashing his phone on the floor, along with his mouse.

McGee had his nose in the filthy red woven carpet. The phone was still ringing, much to McGee's annoyance.

"I'll get it, Tim!" Pacci said and stood up.

"No, no!" McGee said with his face still in the filthy carpet. "I'm getting it!"

McGee stood up quickly and ran towards Gibbs desk. Breathing heavily, he took the phone from Pacci's hands.

"Thank you very much!" he said as he pressed a button on the phone and answered. He took a deep breath and now he is ready. McGee simply said:

"Yes?"

The voice on the other side of the phone was female. It was a voice of the NCIS Director Jennifer Sheppard.

"No, agent Gibbs isn't here, he is in Cuba" McGee said. "This is Special Agent Timothy McGee, how can I help you, Director?"

"_You can help me by telling him that there is no excuse for a vacation at this time and telling him to drag his big hairy butt here!_" Jenny yelled.

"No, Director, you got it all wrong" McGee desperately tried to explain. "He's in Cuba as a mission, with Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Caitlin Todd. They need to meet Special Agent Paula Cassidy for something"

"_Why wasn't I informed?_" Jenny asked.

"Well, I don't know, but he got this call and-" McGee started, but was soon interrupted by Jenny's harsh voice.

"_Tell me why I wasn't INFORMED!?_" Jenny yelled. McGee's cheeks went red. He closed his eyes and made a scared grimace where his eyes were shut and his teeth were showing.

"I don't know, Director" McGee said.

"_YOU DON'T KNOW!?_" Jenny yelled, but then she calmed down. "_I'm sorry, Timothy. I just got this call from the police that a Petty Officer Second Class was murdered_"

"I'm gonna write it down" McGee said and grabbed a pencil from Gibbs desk and wrote the rank of the marine on the paper. "And what's the name?"

"_Khalil Sa'id_" Jenny said in a dramatic voice.

"Okay. Thanks" McGee said as he wrote down the name. "I'll inform Agent Gibbs"

"_Okay. Thank you, McGee_" Jenny said.

"You're welcome" McGee said and hung up. He put the phone back in its place.

"And?" Pacci said.

"New case" McGee said. "I need to call agent Gibbs for the case, so he can help us"

"Nah, kid, not gonna happen" Pacci said. "I'm not going to work on this case with you guys"

"Why not?" McGee asked.

"Well, I'm stuck on this cold case" Pacci said. "I began working on it a few months ago. Still no clue! I've got to solve that case. It's been bugging me for a while and caused me many sleepless nights and many tiring days. So… Can't work on it with you, guys. Sorry"

He shrugged and continued working something on his computer. McGee felt kind of sad Pacci isn't working on the case with them.

Pacci noticed something weird on his desk. _You… _He thought.

That one pencil wasn't straight enough. He must fix it…

_Meanwhile, back on S.S. Javier…_

"We have a warrant to search your office" Gibbs said.

"Oh, really?" Paula rolled her eyes.

"Yes, really" Gibbs said and stopped Paula. He pulled out the warrant.

"Let me see that!" she grabbed the warrant and read it. "Here you go"

She threw it back to Gibbs and continued walking, angry.

"I like how you always suspect your agents, Gibbs" Paula sarcastically said while walking fast. "It makes you seem like such a good person"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't you roll your eyes on me!" she said. They came to her door. They heard a whistle. It was the whistle that signified that everybody should get on board now.

Paula opened her door angrily. The door hit the grey metal wall of the ship and made a big thud sound that echoed because it was metal on metal.

Tony and Kate both cringed and exchanged worried looks before entering. Gibbs came in.

"Should we come in, boss?" Tony asked.

"No!" Gibbs said and closed the door loudly. Tony and Kate cringed again. After a few seconds, the door locked.

"What is he going to do to the poor thing?" Tony asked jokingly. Kate's elbow quickly responded by moving into Tony's ribs. Tony's reaction was the same as always; his hand quickly covered the part where he was hit and a whispered: "Ouch!"

Kate grinned, as always.

Then, she remembered where she is. It's tight. Tighter than her old jeans from high school. Her grin slowly disappeared on her face.

"You will soon get used to this" Tony said. "It happened to me. Though I almost passed out once. But, the most important thing is that _almost_. Because I didn't. DiNozzos don't pass out"

While he was making that speech, Kate was breathing heavily and replied to all of his thoughts with: "Yeah" "Mmm-hmm" "Okay, Tony".

Tony wasn't even looking at her. He was remembering the day when he was first on that ship...

But, he soon came back to reality.

"Oh, I still remember that day when I first met Paula…" Tony said. "I remember it like it was yesterday. But, yesterday's yesterday. Right, Kate? Kate? Kate?"

Kate suddenly collapsed in Tony's hands.

"KATE!?" Tony yelled. "Somebody help me! Anybody got some salt? ANYBODY!?"

_In Paula's office_

"I can't believe it" she crossed her arms. "First Tony, then me… Do you even trust us? My team, your team, a.k.a. MCRT?"

"I can" Gibbs said, angry. "But, I don't wanna mix my feelings in those kinds of investigations, so the FBI wouldn't take away my investigation!"

"That's all you care about, right?" Paula angered. "Only your stupid investigation! AM I RIGHT?"

"No, you're not" Gibbs said. "I had a wife and a daughter. Cared about them. Lost them"

Paula was silent for a moment.

"I know" she said quietly. "And I'm really sorry about your loss"

Gibbs looked at her, angry for her previous disrespect for him.

Paula was sad, because she did this to him. She had no idea how much she can hurt someone's feelings.

"_SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP! AGENT DOWN! AGENT DOWN!_" Anthony DiNozzo's dim voice was heard from the other side of the thick metal door. "_SOMEBODY CALL A DOCTOR!_"

Loud banging against the door was heard. Gibbs and Paula, alarmed, ran towards the door and unlocked them. Gibbs opened the door fast and he pulled out his Sig Sauer, pointing it everywhere he could, just to find the threat. Same with Paula.

Gibbs noticed Tony holding Kate under her armpits, with her legs gliding against the metal floor. He head was on his chest.

"Boss, help me out here!" Tony said. Gibbs looked at Kate's lifeless body.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know!" Tony said confused. "At one moment, I was standing here with her and at the other, she just collapsed!"

Gibbs put two of his fingers on Kate's neck to check if there was pulse. Both Paula and Tony's hearts were beating fast now. Especially Tony's.

Faster than it has ever beaten.

* * *

**So, surprise surprise! What do you think will happen in the next few chapters? REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**

**Next chapter will probably have even more delays and is probably coming next weekend or the weekend after that. But, be ready for anything, really.**

**Bye, see ya... Or... Just... Read ya? LOL!**

**Bye!**


	33. Halt!

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Kate, Tony, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P**

**AN: So... I'M BACK GUYS! And it's early! Now, this will be more a comedy chapter as you can see from the chapter title (if you watched 'Minimum Security' of course). It's a really fun chapter. And it's gonna get weird in one moment. Really, _really_, weird. Which I'm sorry for. But, hey, at least it's not Chapter 3 weird!**

**Chapter starts out suspense... Beware!**

**See you down at the end of the page!**

* * *

Chapter 33: Halt!

_Both Paula and Tony's hearts were beating fast now. Especially Tony's. Faster than it has ever beaten._

There was pulse. It was strong.

"I think she just passed out" Gibbs said. "Where were you when she passed out?"

"I was standing right next to her!" Tony explained.

"But, were you looking at her?" Gibbs asked. Tony hesitated.

"No" he finally said.

"No?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I was talking about something with her and I looked away and…" Tony said. "She fell"

Gibbs glared at him for a moment.

"Agent Cassidy?" Gibbs asked, not taking off his eyes off Tony. "Is there a doctor on the ship?"

"Yes, of course" Paula said.

"Go get him" Gibbs said in a dramatic voice.

"Okay" Paula said and ran through the tight corridors of _S.S. Javier_.

Tony was still holding Kate. He couldn't believe what just happened. Was it because of her claustrophobia at the moment? He remembered that he puked when he was there, but he didn't pass out.

Tony looked at Kate's pale face. Closed eyes. He never saw her like this.

Peaceful…

A few minutes later, Paula ran back to Gibbs, with her loud footsteps echoing through the corridor.

"The doctor said that you need to go to his office with her" Paula said.

"Okay, then" Gibbs said. "Tony, carry Kate"

"With pleasure" Tony jokingly said, as he lifted her legs. But, the joke did not last long, for a slap on the back of his head came soon.

They walked through the tight hallways of the grey ship, following Paula. After a few minutes, they came to his office. Paula knocked.

"_Come in, come in!_" the doctor's dim voice was heard from inside of the office. The door was unlocked. Paula opened it and came in along with Gibbs and Tony.

"And where is the special agent?" the doctor stood up from his chair. He saw Tony holding Kate's body.

"Oh, there she is" the doctor said and reached his hand towards Gibbs. "My name is Dr. Vincent Martin, nice to meet you"

"Agent Gibbs" Gibbs said.

Dr. Martin shook his hand with Gibbs'. When he let go of Gibbs' hand, he walked towards Kate, who was in Tony's arms.

Dr. Vincent Martin was in his late, let's assume, 60's and was almost bald.

He had a small amount of white hair around his head. He had a white feathery beard on his chin and on his cheeks, but not that much visible. It was a mixture of white and black on his chin, but very small amount of black hair.

He reminded Tony of one of his favorite directors and producers, one of the minds behind _Magnum P.I_... Yes, Donald Paul Bellisario.

But, it wasn't him.

However, the man wasn't very tall. He was a bit chubby, but not that much.

"She passed out" Tony said.

"When?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Well, a few minutes ago" Tony explained.

"Right" Dr. Martin checked her pulse and put his hand on her head. "I think I know what the problem is"

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, agent Gibbs, has your agent shown any signs of particular phobias?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Um…" Gibbs tried to remember. "Not as I can recall"

"Um… Actually…" Tony raised his head.

"What, DiNozzo?" Gibbs turned his head to Tony.

"In the last few minutes before she collapsed she has shown some…" Tony said. "Signs of… Claustrophobia"

"Really?" Dr. Martin and Gibbs said in unison.

"Yeah" Tony said.

"Well, she probably collapsed because of the tight corridors" Dr. Martin smiled. "She'll be all right, don't worry"

"Okay, doc" Gibbs said. "Thank you"

"You're always welcome" he said. "But, you better lay her down here to rest"

"Mmm-hmm" Gibbs said. "Tony, put her down there"

"Yes, boss" Tony said and put Kate on a bed by the doctor. Dr. Martin grabbed a glass of cold water and poured it over Kate's face quickly.

The moment she was poured, she jumped out of the bed and grabbed her gun, pointing it at Dr. Martin.

"Wow…" Dr. Martin said, raising his arms in the air. "Please don't shoot me agent-"

"Todd" Kate said quickly.

"I'm a doctor" Dr. Martin said.

"Where am I?" Kate asked.

"You're at the doctor's office" Gibbs said. Kate heard his familiar voice and lowered her gun, putting it back in her belt.

"Gibbs?" Kate said. "I thought I was kidnapped"

"Nope" Tony walked towards her. "You just fainted"

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Well…" Tony said. "Tell her, doc"

"Claustrophobia" Dr. Martin smiled.

"I'm not claustrophobic!" Kate tried to convince them.

"Well, I didn't say you are claustrophobic to the end, but…" Dr. Martin said. "You are just mildly claustrophobic"

Kate crossed her arms. Silence overruled.

"Well…" Gibbs murdered the silence. "I think we should go back searching agent Cassidy's office"

"Yeah, you're right, boss" Tony said. They all came out except Dr. Martin.

On the way to her office, Tony flirted with Paula too much. Kate looked a bit jealous (_a 'bit'_).

They talked a lot.

Gibbs opened the door of Paula's office and searched everything. He threw pillows, books… Everything.

He found many fingerprints and he used the tape to find them. There was nothing suspicious enough. Maybe Paula was right. Maybe she isn't guilty.

Gibbs' phone rang and interrupted his thoughts. He pulled it out from his pocket and answered.

"Gibbs" he said as usual.

"_It's McGee_" a shy voice was heard over the phone.

"What do you want now?" Gibbs asked.

"_Well…_" McGee said. "_The Director called. A dead Petty Officer Second Class was found dead near by a highway. His name was Khalil Sa'id_"

"Okay" Gibbs said in expectation of something big and dramatic. "And?"

"_The Director said that you need to come back to investigate with us_" McGee said.

"Tell her I'm staying one more day and then I'm coming back" Gibbs said.

"_Okay_" McGee said. "_And… Are Kate and Tony coming back or not?_"

"Nope" Gibbs replied casually. "They're staying. They'll continue the Cassidy case"

"_Okay, boss, thanks_" McGee said and hung up. Gibbs rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket again.

Gibbs searched the drawers… Nothing. Just old files and cases.

He came out of the office.

"Nothing" Gibbs said.

"See? I told you!" Paula said. Gibbs smiled.

"Come on, we're coming back tomorrow" Gibbs said. Kate started walking with Gibbs, while Tony started flirting with Paula again.

"Come on, lover boy!" Gibbs said.

"I'm coming!" Tony said and ran to get to them. He waved to Paula and grinned. She smiled back. Her phone rang.

"Yeah?" she answered. "Okay. I'm coming"

_At Ritchie's house that serves as a temporary headquarters for NCIS…_

The night already took its shift. They already had dinner.

"I'm tired" Gibbs stood up from his couch after an hour of watching TV with Tony. "I'm going to bed. If you want, you go to bed too" Kate was washing the dishes.

"Okay" Kate said. He went down the hall.

"Wait a second" Tony said. They both stood up fast, but it was too late. They looked at the closed door of the room they wanted to take. It opened and two arms came out, holding their bags, throwing them to the floor.

Kate and Tony stood, amazed and frightened. Silence, again.

"So…" Tony interrupted the silence. "Any preferences on the other rooms?"

"Nope" Kate replied. "They're both equally awful"

They went down the hall, took their stuff and then to another room. Kate and Tony both tried to enter the room in the same time, but the door were too small for the both of them. They stepped out slowly.

"Women first" Tony teased. Kate smirked and slowly started walking into the room, but then Tony crossed her; he quickly managed to slip by her and come inside the room. He showed her that he claimed the room his property, by putting his hands on the frames of the door.

"'Night!" he quickly teased her and closed the door in front of her face. Kate sighed and went to the last room that was available.

"Guess I get the worst one" Kate said to herself.

_In Tony's room…_

Tony quickly unpacked his stuff and pulled off his pants, throwing them on a chair by the bed. He took off his shirt and most of his clothes (when I say most in this occasion, I mean- _every _single thing he wore).

_In Kate's room…_

Kate gently unpacked her stuff and pulled out a basketball jersey. She took off her clothes (leaving only underwear) and put on the jersey.

She then went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Kate turned off the lights and slowly and gently laid down in her bed and closed her eyes. _Ah. Finally_. She thought.

_Meanwhile, in Gibbs' room…_

Gibbs laughed how he crossed them.

"Kids" he said while laughing.

He unpacked his laptop and put it on his desk. He then pulled out two pictures: one of Shannon and Kelly and the other one was Jenny. They were both on the two different sides of the laptop. Then, he took off his clothes and was only left with a t-shirt and boxers.

"Yeah… That will do it" he said and went to his glorious bathroom to brush his teeth. Then, he turned off the lights, came to the living room and turned off the lights and laid down to sleep.

The entire house was dark. No light, except maybe the moon. Everybody was asleep. Gibbs' snoring could be heard from both Tony and Kate's room. Though their beds were more comfortable than their own beds and were cleaner that their own beds, they couldn't fall asleep that quickly. Why?

Well, because of 'Mr. Snorypants right there', as Tony would say on a stakeout behind Gibbs' back.

Soon, he stopped snoring that much and both Tony and Kate had much more piece then they already did.

_Next morning, in Tony's room…_

_This bed is so comfortable… I don't wanna wake up! _Tony thought. His dreams were mixed; Paula, a few naked women, Richard Dreyfus, Kate, blood and few shooting sounds… Nothing that he could register that much. But, blood and shooting aside… Everything was the blood and shooting parts were very short and it switched back to Paula, Kate and naked women.

Much to his annoyance, he slowly opened his eyes. _Pillow, iguana, wall, the door… Nothing special._

He closed his eyes once again. _Wait a second…_

Tony opened his eyes and widened them. He screamed and grabbed his gun.

Tony stood up fast, pointed his gun at the iguana, not realizing how un-clothed he is and yelled: "HALT!"

Running footsteps could be heard throughout the apartment and after that a dim voice: "_On my sign-one, two, three, GO!_"

The door violently opened with Gibbs and Kate running into Tony's room, with their guns pointed at him by a mistake. Then they saw the iguana. Gibbs smiled for a second and then lowered his gun, catching his breath. Kate too lowered her gun and tried to catch her breath. But, she couldn't smile from how scared she was. Like she jumped out from her skin.

And talking about skin…

Kate suddenly realized something. She was looking down at the floor, but now she noticed something. Something… Really embarrassing. _Especially_ for Tony.

Tony lowered his gun, and noticed Kate looking at him. Kate puckered her lips and winked to him.

Tony now realized that he was completely naked. He grabbed a smaller night table as fast as he could, covering his _private _area.

Gibbs, realizing how embarrassing this must be to him and to both of his agents, left the room and the two agents stayed in the room. But, from the hallway there could be heard an echoing yell: "RULE 12!"

Tony was still holding night table over his _private _parts. Kate still had her gun lowered, holding it with both her hands, still catching her breath. She suddenly laughed realizing what just happened.

"Oh, my God!" she laughed. "How embarrassing for you!"

Tony frowned. He wanted to cross his arms, but he couldn't because of the night table.

Kate was still laughing.

"Go" Tony said angrily. "Go! Shoo! Shoo! Shoo!"

Kate continued laughing and went out of Tony's room. Laughing was echoing through the hallway.

"Nice jersey, though" Tony commented quietly, hoping Kate wouldn't hear.

* * *

**And... How was it? Pretty much Tate, huh?**

**So, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**

**If not... Well, I have no clue.**

**So next chapter is probably going to have some bigger delays. But, whatever! The next chapter will be really good and I hope this entire Cassidy Case will be solved.**

**Read ya soon, fans!**

**Don't forget to follow me and favorite me, along with this story, so my writing can get even better!**

**So, read ya soon, followers and fans! Bye!**


	34. Emerald Hunt

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Kate, Tony, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P**

**AN: So guys, it's finally here! It's full of Tony/Kate and Tony/Paula. And there is a bit of Jibbs if you're interested. It's mostly based of the episode "Minimum Security" and doesn't have that much originality.**** So... Yeah. See you down at the end of the page!**

* * *

Chapter 34: Emerald Hunt

"Fax me the info about the case, Jen" Gibbs said over the phone. "I need everything Ducky, McGee, Palmer and Abby found"

"_Okay. How's the place you're staying at?_" she asked.

"Good" Gibbs said. "I saw Tony's private areas because of a lizard"

"_And?_" Jenny asked.

"Not bigger than what _you_'ve _experienced_" Gibbs jokingly said.

"_Jethro!_" Jenny said, disgusted. "_I would elbow you if I could!_"

"But, you can't" Gibbs grinned. "Bye"

"_Bye_" Jenny simply said. She hung up.

Gibbs looked at the phone. _Paris…_

He grinned.

_Later, outside of the house_

A guy was helping them carry their equipment in cardboard boxes into the house. Tony looked at a rock while carrying a cardboard box. He noticed something. His mortal enemy…

His eyes met the iguana's eyes. _You…_

Kate turned her head to Tony. Tony was glaring at the iguana. Kate laughed.

"Now I've seen the Dino" Kate whispered to when Tony stopped looking at the iguana and they continued walking towards the house. "And I think the more appropriate term would be _bacteria _not Dino. Wait. It's the Littlest DiNozzo!"

Kate laughed even harder now. Tony frowned. He wanted to cross his arms again, but the box was in his hands.

Soon, the house was fully equipped with laptops, screens, computers, tablets, faxes and all the newest tech NCIS could get their hands on.

Gibbs sat down and read what McGee, Abby, Duck and Jimmy found. He then faxed it to Tony and Kate's faxes. They both read the case.

"Interesting" Kate said. "Sa'id was here as a translator. He knew Paula-"

"Agent Cassidy" Gibbs interrupted her rudely. Kate looked at him angrily.

"Fine. Agent Cassidy" Kate said. "And he translated for both Paula and Nassir Al-Jazair who is getting transported in minimum security tomorrow. And if you read the letters, you'll see he's sent letters to her"

"Okay" Gibbs said. "Now I want to know more about Paula and her _friends _in Gitmo, how she spends her free time, where she hangs out and how she met Sa'id. So go and find out"

Kate and Tony turned around and went towards the door. Tony opened the door and they almost came out, but Gibbs interrupted them.

"Did I say both of you?" Gibbs asked temperamentally.

"Um…" Tony stuttered.

"No" Kate simply replied. "But you didn't say not both of us"

"Yeah, boss, she kinda does have a point there" Tony shyly said.

"Thank you!" Kate said happily. Tony was just about to respond to Kate with a flirty comment, but was interrupted by Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, you go, Kate you stay with me to help me get through the files" Gibbs said, putting a bunch of files on the desk.

"Got ya boss!" Tony said, looked at Kate for a millisecond and slammed the door. Kate turned around, stunned.

"Do you mind telling me why-?" Kate asked, still shocked.

"Yep" Gibbs simply replied. Kate rolled her eyes and sat down by Gibbs.

_Later…_

"Nassir" Kate looked at his file. "He was transported in Gitmo for two raping accusations, which were based on the truth, and for committing several war crimes. Pa-Agent Cassidy often interrogated him. And that's everything we know about this guy, connected to Cassidy"

The door opened loudly and hit the wall. Tony came in.

"Got something, boss!" Tony said as he closed the door.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"_El Floridita_" Tony said. "It's a club where she hangs out. Nothing more, but this should be enough for now. Right?"

"Yep" Gibbs said. "Thanks, DiNozzo!"

Tony smirked at Kate. Kate smirked back.

"I got a deal with the FBI special agent Gamal" Gibbs said. "To interrogate Nassir. We'll meet with him now"

"Okay" Kate said calmly. Tony nodded.

After a long drive, they finally made it to the naval base.

"Hello" Gibbs shook his hands with Gamal.

"Hi" Gamal said. "Nice to finally meet you, agent Gibbs. Fornell talked a lot about you. And your team. And these are... Agent Todd and DiNozzo, I presume?"

"Yep" Gibbs casually replied, letting go Gamal's hand.

"They look like a nice couple" Gamal said, referring to Tony and Kate.

"There's no such thing as couples in MCRT" Gibbs said and turned around.

"Oh. Shame" Gamal said.

_In the observation room…_

Kate and Tony stood in the observation room.

"Look at his body language" Gibbs whispered to Kate as he opened the door and entered the interrogation room.

Everything was silent.

Gamal and Gibbs sat across a very tall man in an orange prison suit. His skin color was dark. He was from Southwest Asia. His hair was black. There wasn't much hair on him, though.

He had a smaller beard, as thin as his hair. He wore a Taqiyah on his head.

He was very slim, due the fact that prison food isn't the best choice for your diet. Or if you want to gain a few extra pounds.

Nassir wasn't smiling. He didn't like the fact he was interrogated again.

"Where is Paula?" Nassir asked nervously.

"She's not here today" Gibbs said. "I'm her replacement today. Call me Gibbs"

Nassir shot at Gamal with his eyes. Gamal said something on Nassir's language. Then Nassir looked Gibbs in the eyes and said something else on his language.

"He asks why she isn't here" Gamal translated. Gibbs smirked and looked into Nassir's eyes.

"That's none of your concern" Gibbs said, not taking his eyes off Nassir, while Gamal translated.

"He says he won't talk to anyone except her" Gamal said.

"Why?" Gibbs asked. Nassir stood up violently and slammed the table. Gibbs didn't move an inch. The guards grabbed Nassir's arms from the back.

"Why did she give you minimum security?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Nassir sharply replied. "Let me go!"

The guards put Nassir back in his chair, while he resisted. Gibbs and Gamal stood up.

"We'll take a five" Gamal said and they came out.

The door opened, and Gibbs and Gamal came into the observation room.

"And?" Gibbs asked Kate. Kate looked at him.

"He looked calm for the first few seconds" Kate said. "But, he really looks guilty of something when he asks for Paula"

"Agent Cassidy" Gibbs rudely said.

"No, her name is Paula" Kate stood up to Gibbs. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"This makes her look guilty, Agent Todd" Gibbs said. "Because she was the only one talking to him, in private, nothing recorded. It was a secret they both kept. She promised him minimum security because of something… I still don't know what"

"Most younger inmates prefer being interrogated by female interrogators" Gamal added. Tony looked at Kate and Kate looked back.

"Don't they all?" Tony said and exchanged looks with Kate again. Kate smirked.

"DiNozzo, go to _El Florida_, now!" Gibbs said.

"You mean _El Floridita_, boss?" Tony corrected him. Gibbs walked over to him. There wasn't much space between Tony and Gibbs now.

"Yes, DiNozzo" Gibbs said through his teeth. "That's what I meant. Now go!"

Tony didn't like that threatening tone at all. He better hurry.

"On it, boss" Tony said shaking and ran out of the observation room. After a few seconds, he came back in.

"Can I drink?" he asked.

"Yes!" Gibbs said angrily. "Your drink of choice is sarsaparilla"

"Okay, thanks!" Tony said and ran out of the observation room. Kate smiled. Gibbs shot her with his glare. Kate stopped smiling.

_At __**El Floridita**__…_

Tony came in. _El Floridita _was full of Cuban men and women talking, laughing kissing, smoking, drinking and dancing.

Tony leaned his arm on the counter. The waiter came to him, while cleaning a glass with a rag.

"Hello" the waiter said. "My name is Jimmy. Yours?"

"Tony" Tony casually said and pulled out his identification. "NCIS"

"Oh" the waiter said, as Tony put down his identification.

"I'm here for a sarsaparilla, Jim" Tony said.

"Okay, then" Jimmy said and poured the sarsaparilla to a glass mug. Tony took it.

"Thank you" Tony said and started drinking.

"So, have you seen the _Maltese Falcon_?" Jimmy asked.

"Um…" Tony said confused. "No"

"What?" Jimmy asked surprised. "Never? Jack Palance shoots Elisha Cook. The slug lifts his body off the ground and splat right into the mud"

"Nope" Tony said.

"Oh, you young people don't know what good movies are!" Jimmy complained. "Violence today… So sad!"

"Splat isn't violent?" Tony said. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

Tony turned his head, searching for Paula. People were dancing behind him.

"Wow" Tony said. He couldn't find Paula from all the people dancing.

"What are you drinking?" he heard a familiar female voice next to him. Tony turned his head to his right. It was Paula. Paula Cassidy.

"Sarsaparilla" Tony bragged.

"Root bear" Jimmy said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Paula asked.

"The truth?" Tony asked.

"No, I want you to lie to me" Paula sarcastically said. Tony hesitated.

"You turn me on" Tony said, equally sarcastic. Paula rolled her eyes and tried to cover up her smile.

"Cosmo, Jimmy" Paula said.

"Right away, Pauls" Jimmy said and took her glass.

"I'll pay" Tony said and pulled out his wallet. Jimmy gave her the glass. She pulled out her wallet.

"I pay my own drinks" Paula said and pulled out a one dollar bill.

"Thank you" Jimmy said and took the dollar. Paula walked away, drinking the Cosmo. Tony smiled, watching her. She approached a man. Tony looked suspiciously. She mumbled something to the man's ear and they started dancing. Tony slowly drank the sarsaparilla and looked straight into Paula's eyes. But, Paula's eyes weren't concentrated on the man, but on Tony. She looked straight into his eyes, not taking her sight of him. It looked a bit creepy. Just 'a bit'.

_In the observation room…_

"Can we come back in?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Gamal nodded.

"Kate, watch his body language" Gibbs said. "Again"

"Okay" Kate nodded. Gibbs and Gamal opened the door and came in. The door closed after a few seconds.

Kate looked at the dark-skinned man through the glass. His bubble like head, compared to his toothpick body, was bowed. His hands were on the black table, in handcuffs.

"Where is Paula?" Nassir asked immediately.

"You wanted to know where Paula is" Gibbs said. "Here's the answer; Sa'id's dead"

Nassir immediately bowed his head, pulled away his hands from the table, put them in his lap and started mumbling something in his own language.

"What is he doing?" Gibbs whispered to Gamal.

"Praying" Gamal whispered back to Gibbs.

"Mmm-hmm" Gibbs nodded.

_Meanwhile, in __**El Floridita**_…

Paula changed five dancing partners now. And yes, Tony counted. After the rumba dance ended, Paula was still looking at Tony and Tony was still looking at her. Tony noticed that she whispered something to the fifth man with whom she danced with. As Tony was good in reading lips he thought she said "_Thank you_".

Tony noticed Paula coming, so he turned his back to her. Paula came to the counter. She was a bit sweaty now.

"Missed me?" Tony tried to charm her.

"Mmm-hmm" Paula nodded. "Like herpes"

Tony laughed.

"That confuses me" Tony said through his life.

"Really?" Paula said confusedly.

"Absolutely" Tony immediately replied to her, speaking quickly. "If you don't like me, then why do you come here for refills?"

Paula was silent for a few seconds. She sighed.

"Jimmy" she said and pushed her glass away from her. Jimmy took her glass. She was silent for a few more seconds.

"I like the game" she said, looking straight into Tony's eyes.

"Me too" Tony said a bit more quietly than usual. Paula looked down and then lifted her head back to Tony.

"Your move" she said and smiled. Tony smiled back.

"You've been here for eight months and you haven't hooked up?" Tony said and took a sip of his sarsaparilla.

"How do you know?" Paula asked. Tony took another sip.

"You dance with five different guys, nothing going on with any of them" Tony said and took another sip.

"You're counting the men I'm dancing with?" Paula asked and smiled, looking at Tony. Tony smiled.

"I'm the jealous type" Tony said, still smiling and then took another sip.

"Ha" Paula said, unbelieving. She then turned to Jimmy.

"Jimmy, does he look like a jealous type to you?" Paula asked in a bit higher pitched voice.

"I thought so" Jimmy said and turned his back to them.

"See?" Tony tried to convince Paula.

"'Till he flashed his badge when I wouldn't answer any questions about you" Jimmy then turned to them for a second and turned back.

"More info than she needed, Jimmy" Tony said to Jimmy, with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Oh, I'm disappointed" Paula sarcastically said while shaking her head.

"What if I told you I was checking out the competition?" Tony asked.

"I would say you were lying" Paula said. Tony smiled.

"No, it's true" Tony replied quickly and then Paula went out silent. "I'm checking out the competition"

Paula nodded.

"For your investigation" Paula said, with a small amount of anger could be spotted in her voice.

"And for me" Tony said, while his smile was slowly fading away and turning into a really small smirk.

Paula was silent for a few seconds.

"So, what are you going to write in your report?" Paula asked.

"That you have rules about hooking up with men you work with" Tony said. Paula started nodding.

"Accurate?" Tony asked, while Paula was still nodding.

"Incomplete" Paula finally said. "I have rules about guys that investigate me too"

Tony's smirk turned into a grin, showing his white teeth.

"Never broken a rule?" Tony smiled.

"With you?" Paula asked.

"If the risk is worth it" Tony said. Paula nodded. Silence was between the two of them.

"Jimmy!" Tony called. "Un Tequila y una cerveza por favor"

Paula was amazed with Tony's knowledge of Spanish. She looked down and then up again.

"Si, senior" Jimmy said and turned to pour the tequila.

"Let's dance" Tony said and reached out his hand. Paula put her hand in Tony's hand. Tony put his fingers over Paula's and they went to the dance floor. On the way there, Tony spun Paula and when she stopped spinning he caught her and dragged her quickly towards his chest. There wasn't space between Tony's chest and Paula's breasts.

_Back at the interrogation room…_

Nassir stopped praying a long time ago.

"Sa'id was a good man" he said quietly. "He gave me hope I would see my family again"

Gibbs listened carefully and so did Gamal. Kate watched carefully.

"He said that America doesn't hate us" Nassir said. "That Allah knows we're here. Now I see it's all empty promises. Lies. But, he did not lie to me. America lied to him. To both him and me."

"Don't you wanna how he died?" Gibbs asked.

"He guessed" Kate said behind the glass.

"How would I know?" Nassir was still calm. "We have no contact with the outside world!"

"He swallowed some stones" Gibbs said.

"Stones?" Nassir asked.

"Yes" Gibbs said. "Some small stones"

"How small?" Nassir asked.

"About five millimeters" Gibbs said. "Green as I understood"

"Green?" Nassir asked, slowly getting worried.

Gibbs looked at his PDA. Something was written on it. It was Kate's handwriting.

_He's worried._

Gibbs smiled, closed the PDA and put it back at the table.

"Are you sure those were _just_ stones?" Nassir asked. He was shaking a bit. Kate noticed that.

"Yep" Gibbs said pretty sure in his theory. "That's what I heard. Why?"

"Weren't they maybe… Emeralds?" Nassir suggested, still shaking.

"Emeralds?" Gibbs questioned. "Well, okay, nice theory. I'm going to check that tomorrow when I get back to Washington"

They stood up. Gibbs turned off the recording machine.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Al-Jazair" Gibbs said. "Conversation over"

Gamal nodded to the guards. Nassir stood up and the guards escorted him back to him cell. Gibbs and Gamal came out.

Kate was looking at the door. The door opened. Gibbs and Gamal came in. Gamal closed the door.

"Something's wrong" Kate said. "He was shaking"

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that part, agent Todd" Gibbs said. "Anything else?"

"He looked really scared" Kate said. "He knows more than he's saying"

"Mmm-hmm" Gibbs nodded. "Thanks"

He patted her on the back. She crossed her arms. Something strange was going on…

_Meanwhile in __**El Floridita**__…_

Tony and Paula were still dancing. Tony spun Paula again and she smiled. Suddenly, Tony's phone rang. He looked at who's calling. It was Kate.

"Wait just one second" Tony said and picked up. "DiNozzo"

"_We're back in the house_" Kate said. "_Gibbs is calling you back. Along with Paula_"

"Okay" Tony said. "Be there in five. Bye"

He hung up.

"I'm back on duty" Tony said.

"Well that's too bad" Paula said.

"So are you" Tony said. Paula was confused. Tony took her hand and they walked away from the dance floor.

_Back at the house, later…_

"Why did you recommend transferring Nassir in minimum security?" Gibbs asked.

"As a reward for cooperation" Paula replied.

"Nassir sent you letters, Paula" Gibbs said. "You've obviously talked for a while now. Five letters. We've intercepted five letters with suspicious content in them"

"You read those letters!?" Paula said.

"You know me" Gibbs said. "I have no privacy"

Paula rolled her eyes.

"This is not blackmail, just so you know" Gibbs said. "This is something strange… A deal of some sort. Something including… Emeralds. I don't know what precisely. And I have to ask you: what was going on between you and Sa'id?"

"Nothing" Paula said. "We just worked together"

"Right…" Gibbs said. "And what about the other group of letters?"

Paula sighed.

"Mail in Gitmo is really slow, you know that" Paula said. "So, when Sa'id was going to the states I gave him the letters so he can mail them instead of me"

"Mind if we read them?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes!" Paula yelled. "Those are private! And why are you asking me all these questions? Did something happen to Sa'id"

A moment of silence came next.

"He's dead" Gibbs said. Paula sighed.

"Oh my God" Paula said. "How?"

"Internal bleeding from hard object inside his stomach" Gibbs said. Paula was confused.

"Hard objects?" Paula asked.

"We're still unsure of what they are" Gibbs said. "Assumptions are small stones or emeralds"

"Big difference" Paula said. "Look I've been a damn good NCIS agent for years now; I don't really deserve to be treated like this"

"All we asked is can we open the letters" Gibbs said. Paula popped.

"Sure, open them!" Paula said. "They're for my family. Would you like to search my apartment too?"

"I will" Gibbs said.

"Fine" Paula said and pulled out her key. She threw it on the table.

"Where did you find the letters if I may ask?" Paula asked.

"In his car" Gibbs quietly said as he opened the letters. He threw the key to Tony. He took it and looked at Paula.

Tony stood up and passed by Paula.

"I'm sorry, Paula" Tony whispered. Kate looked at him, confused and then at Gibbs, mad.

Gibbs pulled out Sa'id's key.

"Check out Sa'id's apartment too" Gibbs reached out his hand holding the key. He wasn't even looking at Kate, but the hand was pointed at her. She took the key, stunned. She looked at Paula, shrugged and came out of the room.

Gibbs started reading the letters.

_Later…_

"Are you going to read me my rights?" Paula asked.

"Nope" Gibbs said. "You were right. Family. Nothing suspicious"

He gave her the letters.

"Thank you" Paula said. "Just start treating me as a part of the team"

"We're in the same agency" Gibbs said. "Not the same team"

They were both silent for a few seconds and then Paula said: "Is the interrogation over?"

"Yes. Almost" Gibbs said. "Just one more question"

Paula nodded.

"Why is special agent DiNozzo sorry?" Gibbs asked. Paula made a pause of a few seconds and then said:

"He blew his chance to get to the bed with me" Paula said and came out of the room. Gibbs grinned.

_Kids…_

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Please review if you liked it!**

**So, the next chapter is probably the last in this entire story arc. This was my longest chapter in all of my fics!**


	35. Closure

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Kate, Tony, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P**

**AN: It's finally here! Sorry for the delays, guys! See you down at the end of the page!**

* * *

Chapter 35: Closure

"First time I've seen you apologize to a suspect" Kate said, while going upstairs with Tony. They were in an apartment building.

"How would you feel if I was gonna search you apartment?" Tony asked not changing his tone.

"Violated, beyond belief" Kate said while they walked up to the landing. "You know why you're attracted to her, don't you?"

"Who said I was?" Tony said, while they walked up another staircase.

"It's endorphins" Kate said.

"Thank you, Abby" Tony sarcastically said.

"Oh, you were so excited about going to Cuba and riding on the jet" Kate said. "It stimulated the hell out of your endorphins. The first woman you saw was like honey to a bear"

"No, Kate" Tony said. "You were the first woman when my endorphins jumped high"

"Yeah, well we work together, Tony" Kate said while they entered a narrow hallway. "It's like a brother/sister thing"

"Never had a sister" Tony grinning and spinning the keys on his finger.

"That's probably a good thing" Kate said. Tony smiled.

"Missed Sa'id's room, sis" Tony said. Kate stopped and turned around. She smirked.

She went back to Sa'id's room. She tried to unlock it, but she couldn't.

"Need some help?" Tony offered. He smiled.

"No" Kate refused and turned the key to the other side. Then she put it back in the lock and unlocked the door. She pulled out the key.

She noticed something suspicious on the keys.

"Tony" Kate said. "Wait"

She locked the door and walked over to Paula's room and moved Tony away from the door. Tony rolled his eyes.

Kate unlocked the door.

"Sa'id had a key to her apartment" Kate said. Tony looked at Paula's keys.

"Well, she doesn't have a key to his" Tony said.

"Women like making love in their own beds" Kate said. A grin quickly ran over Tony's face.

"Now wait a minute" Tony laughed. "Just because _you_'re a woman and _you_ enjoy doing it-"

"You're right, Tony" Kate said. "I misspoke"

"Does not mean all women insist doing it in their own beds" Tony still laughed, but Kate's voice overlapped over Tony's:

"I'm wrong Tony, let it go!"

She walked away from him quickly and unlocked the door again. She came in, smiling. Tony still laughed.

And then after a few seconds, Tony got back to business and unlocked the door of Paula's apartment. He came in with a serious face.

_In the temporary headquarters…_

Gamal was sitting opposite of Gibbs.

"I think Nassir is a terrorist" Gibbs said. "Or at least guilty of Sa'id's death"

"Why?" Gamal asked. "Maybe he was at the wrong place at the wrong time"

"Nah" Gibbs said. "Didn't some of Nassir's friends smuggle something into the states a few months ago?"

"Yes, they did" Gamal said. "But, that gives you no right-"

"It does" Gibbs said. "Because he was with them. What did they actually smuggle?"

"Emeralds" Gamal said. Gibbs realized something.

"I gotta fly back to the states in two hours" Gibbs said.

"Okay" Gamal said.

_Half an hour later…_

Gamal was already gone for a while now. Kate and Tony came in and gave him back the keys.

"And?" Gibbs asked. Tony put a laptop on Gibbs' desk.

"Is this agent Cassidy's?" Gibbs asked, lifting the laptop and checking it out.

"Um…" Tony said. "Yes. Uh… Nothing else in her apartment except…"

"What, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Tony hesitated.

"She had a bottle of _Escada_ on her dresser" Tony said, sitting down in a chair, laying his chest on the back of the chair. "And Sa'id had a key to her apartment, but she did not have a key to his"

"Most women prefer their own beds" Gibbs said. Kate smirked at Tony. Tony frowned at her.

"So, she and Sa'id were doing a horizontal salsa" Gibbs said.

"How do you know that?" Tony asked.

"Well, Sa'id had _Escada_ on himself, as Abby claims" Gibbs said.

"Well, they weren't doing it according to the bartender at _El Floridita_" Tony said.

"So, lovers register to him in Gitmo first?" Gibbs sarcastically said.

"No" Tony said. "But, bartenders know this stuff. He said she went there most nights, that she would usually dance with a few guys and then always go back to her apartment alone"

"What'd you find out, Kate?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing" Kate said. "Sa'id's apartment wasn't just clean. It was sterilized. There were a few towels, a clean bed, soap and a half a roll of toilet paper. Nothing else"

"I think Sa'id copied Paula's key without her knowing" Tony said.

"Now which brain is thinking that?" Gibbs asked arrogantly. Tony stood up and angrily picked the chair up and hit it the floor with it.

"I'm hitting the rack" he said and came out, slamming the door behind him. Everything was silent for a few seconds.

"Get this to Abby first thing in the morning" Gibbs gave the laptop to Kate, not even looking at her.

"You know Gibbs, sometimes you can be a real-" Kate took the laptop.

"Bastard?" Gibbs didn't take away his sight from the computer.

Kate nodded.

"Yes" she said, even though she would use another term.

"Yeah, well my gut is telling me agent Cassidy is telling the truth" he sighed.

"So what's then what's the problem?" Kate asked. Gibbs sighed and finally looked at Kate.

"Romance between agents, Kate" he said and made a small pause. "It never works"

Kate was silent for a few seconds.

"You're speaking from experience?" Kate asked. Gibbs glared at her. That glare meant '_Leave the room, now_'.

Kate nodded and came out of the room. Gibbs shook his head. He sighed and stood up. He looked at the clock. It was soon time for his flight.

Gibbs came out of the room.

"TODD! DINOZZO!" he yelled. Kate ran out of her room and Tony came out unwillingly in the hallway.

"Yes?" they said in unison, looking at Gibbs, looking quite bored and angry.

"I'm leaving today" Gibbs said.

"What?" Kate asked.

"I'm leaving" Gibbs said. "Today. A jet- Gulfstream- is picking me up. I'm going back to Washington to check on the stones and Ducky, McGee, Abby and the Director. Is that okay?"

Tony widened his eyes.

"That's what I thought" Gibbs said and passed by Tony.

"And you" Gibbs turned his head to Tony. "Don't try to sleep with her"

"Don't worry" Kate said. "He won't. As soon as he tries, he won't be able to have children with anyone else"

"That's my girl!" Gibbs said and tapped Kate on her head. Kate had a confused look on her face.

"Kate, you're leading Tony while I'm not here" Gibbs said. "Interrogate Paula, first thing in the morning. You alone"

Tony rolled his eyes. Kate looked at him.

"Okay" she looked Gibbs in the eyes and nodded.

"Now, I gotta fly" Gibbs said and ran into his room to pack.

_Later…_

Gibbs ran out of his room, fully packed and ran through the hallway. Kate and Tony followed him to the porch.

"See ya!" Gibbs said and ran outside.

"Bye, boss!" Tony quickly said.

"Bye!" Kate said.

"Come on!" Tony pushed Kate inside the house.

"DON'T TRY TO SLEEP WITH HER!" Gibbs yelled and his voice echoed through the entire street, resulting in many Spanish curse words coming out through the windows and lights turning and then after a few curses, off.

Tony rolled his eyes and quickly slammed the door behind him.

_Inside…_

"What was that all about?!" Kate asked.

"Listen, Gibbs is trying to stop us from having fun!" Tony said.

"You're not going to even try" Kate said. "Do you want kids?"

"If they're your kids!" Tony said.

"You're disgusting!" Kate hit him in his left shoulder.

"Ouch!" Tony said and then imitated a tiger roar "Arrr"

Kate rolled her eyes and went to her room.

"Wait…" Tony said. "We can take his room!"

Kate grinned.

"That's the spirit" she grinned.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

"It's Gibbs" Kate said.

"_Put me on speaker_" Gibbs said.

"Okay" Kate said and pressed a button on the phone. Tony looked worried a bit.

"Now, _listen, both of you!_" Gibbs yelled. "_DON'T TAKE MY ROOM!_"

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes.

"How?" Kate asked.

"_I know you guys_" Gibbs said. "_Bye!_"

He hung up. Kate and Tony exchanged mad looks.

"I'll admit it" Kate said. "You were right. He _does_ want to take all the fun away from our lives"

"See?" Tony said.

"Yes, I do" Kate said. Everything was silent for a few seconds.

"Hey" Kate said. "It's getting really late. Let's go to bed"

"Yeah" Tony nodded. Kate went through the hall to her bedroom. Tony followed her with a big grin on his face.

Kate opened the door of her bedroom and came in. She turned around to close it and then saw Tony.

"In our own bedrooms, Tony!" Kate said and threw Tony out of the room. Tony still had that grin on his face.

"Come on, you don't know how to have fun, Katie!" Tony said. The door slammed in front of his face. He pretended that he is sad and bowed his head. But, the grin didn't disappear from his face.

Anyways, because he wanted his _private _areas alive and well, he quickly ran back to his room, closed the door and took off his clothes.

_On the airport…_

Gibbs was in the long row. Luckily, he was next.

"What can I do for you, sir?" the woman asked. Gibbs gave her all the documents and identification. She gave him the tickets.

"Have a nice flight, sir!" she said happily.

"Thanks" Gibbs nodded and went away.

"You're welcome!" the woman raised her voice a bit, so Gibbs could hear her. He smiled.

_In the plane…_

Gibbs came in. But, he wasn't alone in the plane. He sat down. Across him, he could see a bit chubby man, not that tall and also bald. He had very little facial hair. His face was hiding behind a newspaper.

"Fornell" Gibbs said.

"Special agent Gibbs!" Fornell said and shook hands with him. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty well" Gibbs said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was talking to my FBI friend, William Gamal" Fornell said. Gibbs, hearing a familiar name, was alarmed.

"William Gamal you say?" Gibbs said.

"Yep" Fornell said, turning another page. "Why?"

"Well, he is currently helping us with a case" Gibbs said.

"Really?" Fornell asked. "Is that case connected to the Reseda Dragon terror group case in some way?"

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Reseda Dragon terror group?" Fornell asked. "Never heard of them?"

"Nope" Gibbs shook his head. "Never heard of them"

"A terror group that takes in people from the entire globe" Fornell said. "Nassir Al-Jazair had some friends in there"

"Al-Jazair?" Gibbs asked.

"It is connected, then" Fornell said, putting down the newspaper.

"Tobias…" Gibbs said. "I had no idea"

"Okay then" Fornell said. "I believe you. However, they smuggled some emeralds and drugs into the country through some people. The people who were close to them. Innocent victims"

"Sounds like a real case for FBI" Gibbs said. "But a Petty Officer Second Class has been murdered by those emeralds. We've found them in his stomach"

"Oh" Fornell said. "Sound like a real case for NCIS. But, it's ours"

"Let's share jurisdiction, shall we?" Gibbs offered.

"No" Fornell refused and picked his newspaper up.

"_We're flying now! You better put on your safety belts!_" the pilot's voice was heard through the plane. Both Gibbs and Fornell put their safety belts on.

"Wow" Gibbs said. "We're on a plain again. That's where we first met, right? Hate on first sight!"

Fornell just glared at him angrily.

The plane flied off the runway and into the dark sky…

_Next morning, at the temporary headquarters…_

The orange sun casted its long orange flares onto the shores of Cuba and the Guantanamo bay. The water shined and looked whiter and cleaner and the trees looked even more beautiful.

The sun slowly rose behind the hills and houses of the Guantanamo bay.

Kate woke up with the sunrays touching her face. She unwillingly stood up into a sitting position and sat there on the bed. She looked through the window. It's morning. Probably somewhere about 7 AM. She looked at her clock. It was 7:30 AM. She was still very close. Just a half an hour difference, nothing big. Right?

Kate stood up from her bed and went to her bathroom to take a shower. After that, she brushed her teeth and then came out. She dressed up in formal clothes.

Then, she went to check on Tony and if everything's okay. He was still sleeping. No iguanas in the room. She took her purse and came out.

Outside the house, Kate dialed Paula. Three bleeps and then an answer.

"_Special agent Paula Cassidy, how can I help you?_" a tired female voice was heard from the other side of the phone.

"It's Kate" Kate said. "Can I meet you somewhere?"

"_Yes_" Paula said. "_Club Patio_"

"Okay" Kate said. "Where is it?"

"_Really close to the shore_" Paula said. "_You'll find it_"

"Okay" Kate said. "See you there"

"_Bye_" Paula said.

Kate hung up. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. She came back in, put it on Tony's desk and then came out once again.

_In the plane…_

Gibbs was awakened by Fornell's really loud snoring. He saw Fornell across him, with newspaper wide open across his stomach and a half-eaten donut glued to the newspaper.

Gibbs just rolled his eyes. He looked outside. He could see the sun's rays lightning up the shores of the USA.

_On Club Patio's terrace…_

Paula was sitting on the terrace, just like many people, by a small round glass table with three chairs there. Her bag was on one chair. She noticed Kate. Kate also noticed Paula.

"Hi!" Paula happily said.

"Hi" Kate quietly said and sat down opposite of Paula. She put her purse by Paula's. A moment of silence came next.

"So…" Paula said. "Where's Gibbs? What's he doing?"

"Well, he's flying back to the states" Kate said.

"Why?" Paula asked. Kate hesitated.

"To check on to see if those are real emeralds" she finally said.

"Oh" Paula said. "Okay"

"He wanted me to see you" Kate said. Paula rolled her eyes.

"Of course!" Paula said. "I should've known"

"Listen, just a few questions, that's it" Kate said.

"Okay" Paula sighed.

"So, were you and Sa'id in any other relationship other than friends or co-workers?" Kate asked.

"No" Paula said. "I thought we talked about this!"

"Yeah, well we found a bottle of _Escada _on your dresser" Kate said.

"Yeah, so?" Paula asked.

"Well that same fragrance can be smelled on Sa'id" Kate said. Paula sighed.

"Sa'id and I were friends" Paula said. "Okay. He wanted something more. But, I didn't let him. You know that don't you?"

"Oh, I do" Kate nodded. Their coffee came.

"Thanks" Kate nodded to the waiter. He nodded back in response and turned to another table.

"And one night we…" Paula said. "He had to go back to the states and… I gave him the letters to send them to my family and… I didn't quite think it through, so I… I kissed him and we almost got to the bed, but someone called him and I…"

"I completely understand you" Kate said. "Well, not that much. I mean, not completely, but it's there somewhere"

Paula nodded.

"However…" Paula said. "He promised to send the letters that day. He failed. He didn't answer his phone for one full hour. I thought he had a meeting of some sort, or his battery was dead, but I didn't make a mistake when I assumed he was dead."

"Just one more question" Kate asked. "When is Nassir Al-Jazair getting transported into minimum security?"

"Today, at 12 O'clock" Paula said.

"Okay" Kate said. "And what did he exactly help you with?"

"Catch a few members of two terror groups" Paula said. "Reseda Dragons, where he had friends and Vipers Cubanos, who are mortal enemies of the Reseda Dragons"

Kate nodded.

"Sorry" Kate said. "One more question; who else is in minimum security?"

"Hector Abalos, Clark Indie, Reginald Muhammad-"Paula started counting.

"Wait, are those three really important?" Kate asked.

"Um…" Paula said. "Yeah"

"Where are they from?" Kate asked, with her heart beating faster.

"Hector is from Cu-" Paula started and then realized. "_Vipers Cubanos_"

"Clark Indie?" Kate asked.

"No one that important" Paula said.

"Reginald?" Kate asked.

"Reseda Dragons!" Paula said.

"I gotta call Tony" Kate said, stood up as fast as she could and dialed Tony quickly. "And by the way, that mail Nassir sent you was just blackmail. He wanted to blackmail you by telling that you slept with Sa'id"

"How did he know?" Paula stood up too. "I'll pay the bill"

Paula ran inside _Club Patio _to pay the bill as fast as she could. Meanwhile, Kate called Tony.

_Meanwhile, at the temporary headquarters…_

Tony was woken up by the sunrays lighting him up.

_What a pleasant morning! _

He stretched and stood up. He walked to his desk and noticed a note on it. The note said:

_I went to interrogate Paula at Club Patio. If you need me, call me. I'll be there. _

_Be back soon!_

It was Kate's handwriting and Kate's grammatical style.

His phone rang. He picked up. It was Kate.

"Yeah?" Tony said, tired.

"_Nassir is going to kill someone when he's transported to minimum security_" Kate said rashly. "_We need you to stop him! Right now!_"

"You… Need _me_?" Tony asked.

"_Yes_" Kate said. "_Now put on your clothes and get your butt over here!_"

"Okay!" Tony said. Kate hung up. Tony quickly threw the phone on the bed and put on his clothes. He grabbed his ID, badge, gun and phone and rushed out of the house.

_In the plane…_

Sun was already shinning high on the sky and the rivers were blue and silver and cities grey and white.

Fornell finally woke up. He saw Gibbs, much to his annoyance.

"Oh, it's you" he rolled his eyes.

"Good morning to you too" Gibbs sarcastically said.

Soon enough, they landed on an airport. Gibbs and Fornell came out and both went separate ways- Gibbs to NCIS, Fornell to FBI.

_At NCIS…_

Pacci looked at a file.

"HOW IS IT POSSIBLE!?" he yelled. "This case bugged me for months!"

"I have no idea" McGee said. "Do you need help?"

"Nope" Pacci said. "Not today, kid. Maybe tomorrow, but not today"

"Okay" McGee nodded and continued typing. "Gibbs is coming today"

"Nice" Pacci said sarcastically. "I can brag about NOT solving my case"

McGee looked at him.

"You sure you don't need any help at all?" McGee asked.

"No, Tim!" Pacci groaned. "Okay, maybe a little…"

McGee stood up.

_Ding!_

The elevator door opened. He came in- the man with the groove himself- the silver-haired fox in flesh- Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Good morning, McGee!" Gibbs cheerfully greeted McGee and tapped him on the back. He soon disappeared from their sight.

"What was that all about?" Pacci asked.

"I don't know" McGee shivered.

_In Abby's lab…_

The door opened. Abby quickly turned her head in Gibbs' direction.

"Gibbs!" she happily yelled and ran to his hug.

"Hi there, Abbs!" Gibbs said and kissed her on the cheek. Then she let go.

"I missed you!" Abby said.

"I know" Gibbs said.

"Where are my Kate and Tony?" Abby asked.

"Back on Cuba" Gibbs said. "They need to solve the case and then, they are back"

"When is that?" Abby asked.

"Hopefully today" Gibbs said. Abby grinned. Gibbs came out.

"It's good to be back!" he grinned.

_In the autopsy…_

_Swoosh!_

The door opened. Gibbs came in.

"Hello, Duck!" Gibbs cheerfully said. Ducky turned his head away from Sa'id's body.

"Jethro!" Ducky happily greeted him in his usual manner. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, you?" Gibbs said.

"I'm even better now that you're here" Ducky said to Gibbs. Jimmy passed by.

"Hello, agent Gibbs" Jimmy nodded.

"Hello, Palmer" Gibbs nodded back. Ducky continued the autopsy.

"Can I see those stones?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course, Jethro!" Ducky said and went to his desk.

"And I'll need a magnifying glass" Gibbs said.

"Okay then!" Ducky said and got a magnifying glass from his desk, along with the stones.

Gibbs took the stones and magnified them, one by one. They were green and translucent.

"Ducky" Gibbs said putting down the magnifying glass and the stones down on Ducky's desk. "These are not plain stones from a beach"

"What?" Ducky was surprised.

"These are emeralds" Gibbs said.

Ducky gasped in shock.

_In Gitmo…_

Tony, Kate and Paula ran through the gates of Gitmo as fast as they could. They must stop Nassir.

Everything seemed so slow. Like they're not gonna make it. Like they've been running for hours. It's 8 o'clock.

Finally, they came to the golf cart-like vehicles that served for transporting the inmates to other places inside Gitmo.

Many prisoners were now inside of them and driven by guards to their places.

Nassir was in one. Two guards grinned strangely as they turned on the engine. Kate, Tony and Paula noticed it.

"Hey!" Tony yelled. They turned to them. Paula caught the driver's shoulder.

"It's too early!" Paula said. "They said it's at 12:00!"

"Well, about that…" the guard said. "They rescheduled it. They said that we need to do it now. Bye!"

They drove away from them.

"Oh, no you won't!" Paula said and tried to catch them but failed. They took a cart and started chasing them.

Paula drove them. Lots of curves.

They even hit Nassir's cart once. Paula pointed her gun at the guards. The guards took a turn and drove him to the crowd of prisoners outside the minimum security house.

They parked outside the house and Nassir entered.

_Inside…_

Hector Abalos was peacefully making his own bed and moving the towels from one side of his bed to the other.

The guards helped Nassir come in and gave him instructions about how to use minimum security and showed him the path to his own bed.

Nassir slowly walked to there. But, on the way he spotted Hector Abalos, in peace. That was not justice.

He pulled out his gun and pointed into Hector's forehead. Hector gasped.

_Outside…_

Kate, Tony and Paula were rushing through the crowd of prisoners and carts. They showed their ID's. They saw something through the windows of minimum security. Somebody's about to die…

"NCIS! Move!" they yelled from the bottom of their lungs. They were outside the door of minimum security.

"You can't come in!" the guards yelled.

"NCIS!" Paula yelled. The guards pointed their guns to her, but Tony and Kate hit them in their heads with their guns.

_Inside…_

Kate, Tony and Paula rushed into minimum security.

Nassir was about to pull the trigger.

"NCIS, drop your weapon!" Paula yelled from the bottom of her lungs. Nassir widened his eyes. He pointed the gun into Paula.

Tony shot.

Blood splattered all over the floor. Nassir was wounded in his shoulder. He fell on the floor and started cursing in Arabic.

"No, Tony" Paula said, trying to catch her breath and still pointing her gun in Nassir. "Don't kill him. This is worse than death"

Other guards came and put handcuffs on him.

"Put him underground" Paula cold-bloodedly said, not even listening to the curses. "In the deepest cells. In maximum security"

Nassir started cursing from the bottom of their lungs.

"Sa'id was killed by smugglers" Paula said. "By Nassir"

"It's all right, Paula" Tony tapped Paula's shoulder, lowering his gun.

Paula fell into Tony's arms. Kate just watched and smiled.

_Later, in their plane…_

Kate and Tony were sitting next to each other. Paula was opposite of Kate.

"Well that was…" Paula said. "Long"

"Yeah" Tony said. Kate smiled, noticing the two of them flirting a bit.

"So, what did you say you like, Tony?" Paula said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You said I'm not your type" Paula said and winked to Kate. "Because of my hair color. You like brunets more, right?"

Tony gulped.

"Well… Yeah" Tony said, slightly looking at Kate. "I think they're attractive"

Paula grinned. She looked directly into Kate.

"What?" Kate said, acting confused, but knowing what the matter here is.

"Hey, Kate, can I show you something?" Tony asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah of course" Kate said. Tony took her to a couch in front of a fridge and a wooden box. Tony sat in a couch opposite of her. Paula watched them.

They had intense eye contact for a few seconds and then Tony made a move.

He jumped out of his couch and put his arms really close to Kate's head quickly and then grabbed something. The box opened. The TV turned on.

"Ooh" Kate said.

"It's a Gulfstream" Tony said and grinned. Kate and Tony laughed, while the plane flew away.

Paula turned back to the seats. She grinned.

She ships it.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Please, REVIEW! If you liked it, of course! FINALLY, the end of this story arc! It's the longest chapter in this entire story arc and in this entire fanfic! But, there will come longer chapters, don't worry... MUHAHAHHA!  
**

**Prepare for some filler.**

**Filler chapters. Yeah...**

**Don't forget to follow me, follow this story, favorite me and favorite this story! **

**Bye!**

**See ya later! Or... Ya know. Read ya later...**


	36. Report

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Kate, Tony, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P**

**AN: Hey, guys. Sorry for not uploading anything for a while. I had tests in my school for a few weeks in a row and I just couldn't manage to upload anything for that long time. I was writing this chapter for a long time, even though it's short and even though it's just filler. I finished it last weekend, but I couldn't upload it, because I had to study and then I forgot to upload it. But, it's May 1st and it's Labors day (well, maybe not in the USA or in some countries, but where I come from it is), so I have time for many stuff that I can't do over the week, and that includes studying -_-. I know.**

**And plus, the old Kate and Tony chat's back.**

**Just sit down or lay down and relax, play some music on your computer, or hide under your covers to try and hide the smut, slash or lemons your reading from your parents and read this chapter already!**

* * *

Chapter 36: Report

January was passing by and slowly turning into February. It started snowing in Washington D.C. again which made it harder for cars and people to move. It wasn't like in Guantanamo bay in Cuba. At all.

Meanwhile, in NCIS, everybody in the MCRT were competing to write the best report for the case that they had related to the Guantanamo bay naval base and detention camp in Cuba.

"I wrote an eleven page report, Katie" Tony said. "For the Elliot Burton case. You cannot possibly beat nor my record, Katie!"

"Oh, Tony" Kate said. "I type very fast. Faster than you. I've got already my 11 pages of the report over. But, I'm not done yet"

"Ha ha!" Tony laughed. "Faster than me? We'll see about that!"

Well, not everyone. McGee and Pacci weren't there so, where was the point in that?

Tony typed as fast as he could. And then…

"I'm printing mine, Tony" Kate teased. Tony smashed the keyboard with his fingers in anger.

"Well, I'm on page 9, just so you know" Tony said and then added: "Katie"

Kate grinned.

Gibbs came into the bullpen.

"Hit me with your best shot" Gibbs said and sat in his chair.

"My report is ready, Gibbs" Kate said happily. Tony frowned.

"Pages?" Gibbs asked.

"Twelve" Kate said.

"All right!" Gibbs said. Kate's report finished printing. She gave it to Gibbs and he started reading it.

Kate smirked to Tony. Tony still frowned. He then crossed his arms.

"Nice work, Kate" Gibbs said. "And what about you DiNozzo? What did you write?"

"Ten pages boss" Tony said. "Soon eleven"

"Finish it, print it and then show it to me" Gibbs said. "Then I'll choose the better report"

"On it boss!" Tony said and continued writing. Kate was confused. Tony smirked to her and continued writing.

"I believe mine is better than his, Gibbs" Kate said.

"We'll see about that" Gibbs said. In a few minutes, Tony finished his reported and printed it. He then gave it to Gibbs.

"Here ya go, boss" he said while giving Gibbs the report. Gibbs read the report.

"Tony, how do you spell culprit?" Gibbs said. Tony froze.

"C-U-L-P-R-I-T, boss" Tony said, shaking.

"Really?" Gibbs asked. "Because you spelled it like this in your report: C-U-P-L-R-I-T"

"Well…" Tony said. "I… Well everybody makes mistakes! It's a computer! I typed fast!"

"Well, Kate over there typed fast" Gibbs said pointing to Kate, who smirked at Tony teasingly, while he looked at her. "And she didn't make a single mistake. Except winking at you in Cuba"

Kate froze. Tony smirked at her.

"Anyhow," Gibbs continued. "You've got a few more mistakes. I'm sorry; you'll have to do it again. This time, Kate's report goes"

"No!" Tony yelled. "Her reports always go! Poor Pro-McGee never finishes his!"

"Actually,_ he_ does" McGee said. "A lot of times, Tony. And _his _reports are the ones that go to the NCIS director"

Tony turned to McGee.

"Okay" Tony said. "Put I got the chance to have my report sent to the director only once. Once!"

"You got your chance, DiNozzo" Gibbs said. "Now it's Kate's turn"

Tony crossed his arms and frowned. Kate smirked to him. Gibbs stood up, threw the report back to Tony, picked Kate's report up from his desk and went to the elevator. He pressed a button and everybody saw which one: the one that leads to the Director's office.

"Damn!" Tony angrily said and threw himself into his chair. Kate still smirked. And Tony still frowned. Perfect atmosphere, am I right?

It was silent after that. Just the sound

"Oh, come on, Tony, cheer up!" Kate said after a while. "You can't be the _only one _that has good reports. Other people need to get their chance too"

"Yeah, right" Tony sarcastically said. "Okay"

Kate rolled her eyes and typed something on her computer.

A female voice was suddenly heard. It said: "_You've got mail…_"

Kate rolled her eyes again.

Tony opened the message.

_**Caitlin Todd: **__I'll show you some pictures._

Tony's frown turned into a big grin.

_**TonyDiNozzo68: **__What pictures, Katie?_

_**Caitlin Todd: **__The *good* ones._

Tony raised his head from the computer and looked at Kate. He licked his lips. Kate smiled and rolled her eyes _again_. She typed something on her computer again, but Tony was way ahead of her.

_**TonyDiNozzo68: **__Send away, then._

_**Caitlin Todd: **__First, you have to promise me a few things._

Tony gulped.

_**Caitlin Todd: **__And?_

Tony typed the reply into the computer.

_**TonyDiNozzo68: **__Okay._

Kate smiled to him over the computers.

_**Caitlin Todd: **__You will never mention them again. _

Tony still grinned.

_**TonyDiNozzo68: **__I can live with that._

_**Caitlin Todd: **__To anyone at all._

_**TonyDiNozzo68: **__Okay. Now show them!_

Kate closed her eyes and pressed the enter button. Tony delightfully opened the mail. In it there was a picture that was still loading. Tony could see a landscape picture set on a beach. Two beautiful legs without any hair where lying down on the sand. On one leg, there was a long slim female hand. Both legs led to a bikini, covering the woman's private parts. The woman was white.

Tony was a little disappointed by the girl having a bikini instead of being completely naked, but okay. But, it was Kate. With almost no clothes on. Tony was pleased even with that.

The picture loaded even more, revealing the stomach, the bellybutton and the hips. Tony's grin became even bigger and his eyes widened.

The picture loaded now to the upper torso. Another slim female hand was covering the naked breast of the woman. Tony eyes almost popped out from excitement.

The shoulders loaded now. They were covered by medium long straight blonde hair. Wait a second… Kate doesn't have blonde hair. This isn't Kate.

The face loaded. It was Jessica Alba.

"Damn it, Kate!" Tony yelled through his teeth, making McGee jump out of his chair. A big grin of satisfaction appeared on Tony's face.

"What?" Kate smirked. Tony crossed his arms and frowned again.

"Come on!" Kate said. "I'm sorry! And really? You were expecting _me _to send _you my _nude pictures? You're really pathetic, Tony. I would never do that"

Tony smashed his keyboard as he typed something into his computer.

_**TonyDiNozzo68: **__You'll pay…_

_**TonyDiNozzo68 logged off this chat.**_

Kate got those two messages and widened her eyes. When Tony plans revenge, it's no good.

No good, I repeat.

No good.

* * *

**So... That was it. What do you think? Please review if you liked it! I need new reviews. How did you like the return of the Tony and Kate chat? Was it good? Do you think it was fair what happened to Tony? Whose report would you pick? Do you still ship Tate? This word is full of questions! LOL :D**

**Now, I hope I'll upload soon. I have more time to upload this weekend, but I will have less and less time to upload very soon. Because of my school and my music school. Yep. I play the piano. But, a few tortures come with piano: sol-fa and theory. I mean it's not torture, it is a beautiful art, but the pressure on us is so big! The exams are really close and I won't able to upload that much. And same thing with the exams in my Primary School (remember, USA and UK readers, different school system in Serbia). Exams! Yay! -_-**

**Expect a new chapter very very soon! **


	37. Criminal Activity

**NCIS: Revenge of Ari; Starring: Gibbs, Kate, Tony, Abby and McGee. And also there's Ducky :P**

**AN: Sorry. Music school in the last chapter explains it all. But on the brighter side, I got a C from sol-fa (which is pretty big for me :D), and that counts with a B from a written test and it's a B for the end of the year! Now just theory and piano! Hope you like this chapter. See ya at the end of the page!**

* * *

Chapter 37: Criminal Activity

Tony's vengeance is not something you wanna experience. Now you probably understand Kate.

Tony was almost ignoring Kate the whole week. And whatever she says, he goes all sarcastic on her.

But, Tony's plan wasn't yet made. It was yet to be made. And Kate didn't enjoy that very much. It's the worst thing to anticipate Tony's plans. Anticipate as not in excitement, but in fear.

Tony was satisfied with the thought that he could see her shiver with anticipation. It was almost his only satisfaction for the whole week.

The week ended perfectly. It was evening, everybody left. Then soon came the TGIF hour. Kate was at home, Tony was at home, hell, even Gibbs was at home!

But, soon the weekend passed. It was time, for yet another tough week of anticipation for Kate. They were all waiting for Gibbs to come. When he came in, right out of the elevator, right on schedule at 8:01 AM, when he always comes, the phone rang. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I'll take it!" Tony offered and jumped out of his chair. Gibbs walked slowly towards the phone and took it. Somehow, Gibbs was faster than Tony in that situation.

"I'll take it" Gibbs said and picked up. "Gibbs"

He was silent for a few seconds and then spoke again.

"Yes. Okay" Gibbs said. "Thank you Je-Director Sheppard. Yes. Thank you again. Bye"

He hung up and put the phone back on the table.

"And?" Tony happily said, for the first time in a few days.

"We got a case" Gibbs said.

"Woo-hoo!" Tony cheered and stood up.

"NCIS has been monitoring this specific training center in Quantico for months now" Gibbs said, pressing the play button on the remote control. CCTV footage appeared on the screen. It was the gym. It was night, but the lights were still on, because nobody left the gym yet. Gibbs paused the video and zoomed on two guys fighting verbally and a woman interfering, probably their friend.

"You see these two guys?" Gibbs said. "They were caught up in a fight. Their friend Emily, right there, interfered and stopped before it turned into a these two guys beating each other to death"

Gibbs zoomed out and pressed the play button. The video continued.

"Nothing important" Gibbs skipped. "Nope"

Then he played another file, the male locker room. The lockers were red there.

"Let's see this" Gibbs said. "This might be interesting"

He played the video and skipped to the part where everybody was leaving, except the two guys who were really slow. Then after a few seconds, another fight started. The other guy pulled out a baseball bat and started beating the first guy. Then he threw him into a locker. The locker was damaged and the officer was dead. The guy who killed him turned his head to check if anyone was there and then ran out of the locker room with his stuff. The video ended.

"Did you see that?" Gibbs said. "We got a case"

"Oh, yeah, baby!" Tony was happy. Then he looked at Kate. She looked at him too. When he remembered, he now smiled and approached Kate. She froze. He whispered to her ear: "I see you shiver with antici-"

Kate turned her head.

"What?" she asked. Tony grinned and ran to the elevator with Gibbs. Kate ran to them, coming in the elevator and the elevator door close.

_Ding!_

"Who's driving?" Tony smiled.

"Not you" Gibbs said. Kate smiled.

"And neither are you" Gibbs popped Kate's bubble. Kate's smile disappeared and turned into a frown.

"Why?" Kate said, while you could hear the anger in her voice rising. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm driving" Gibbs said showing his keys. "Duh"

They heard a laugh behind them. They turned quickly and then stopped. They recognized the face. It was Ducky.

"What?" Ducky said. "You didn't notice me when I came in?"

After a long ride to Quantico, they finally came to that naval base.

It was another day at work. Field work.

"This is gonna be interesting" Tony said.

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs turned to him and then turned back. They went through the base, searching for the locker room. And then they finally found it.

"A bunch of red lockers and a dead guy" Tony said slowly looking over the place moving his head just a little bit. "Why does this remind me so much of high-school?"

"I don't know, Tony" Kate said as they walked towards the victim. "Maybe because all high-schools have lockers?"

Tony smiled.

"Perhaps that is the only logical explanation to this strange riddle?" Kate said in a mocking British accent.

"Are you supposed to be imitating me, Caitlin?" Ducky's voice behind them scared the hell out of them.

"Ducky" Kate said.

"You're becoming more and more Gibbs!" Tony said.

"I just-"Kate tried to justify herself.

"It's alright" Ducky said and pattered her shoulder, passing from there through the narrow hallway of lockers. "It's clear what happened from the footage that we were sent, Jethro. "There shouldn't be much more investigation with this case"

"Yeah, boss" Tony said. "We just need to find the guy and just see why it happened and send him to jail. Maybe talk to his family there between those, but that's mostly it"

"Yeah" Gibbs said. "Cases aren't that easy today. I don't know what's with this one"

"Look, maybe it's just an accident, boss" Tony tried to make Gibbs go fast with this case. "Maybe he didn't see that the camera was filming him"

"Oh, yeah, well…" Gibbs said. "Accidents are equal to coincidences. And you know that I don't believe in coincidences, don't you, Tony?"

Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of his head. Tony closed his eyes and then opened them again in annoyance. Gibbs came out of the locker room.

"Sometimes, he can really be an a-"Tony said.

"Anus?" Ducky interrupted him quickly.

"Not exactly the word I was looking for, but anus will do" Tony said and came out of the locker room.

"Come on, Caitlin, let's go" Ducky said as he stood up. Kate came out of the locker room with him.

* * *

**Pretty short. huh? Yeah, but it's pretty cool, right? How did you like it? Did you like it at all? Please review. And don't forget to follow this story, follow me, favorite this story and favorite me! Bye! See ya next time! Or read ya next time. Yep. That's better.**


End file.
